The Outlaw's Princess
by mickey kity
Summary: Sirius was doomed in his realionship with Emily Potter. Not only did they keep it a secret from her brother, James, but later he suffers the greatest loss a person can with her death. Years later, he discovers their daughter, Serenity, and fights for their life in honor of Emily, but only Serenity's upbringing brings up many past ill fates.
1. Hating James, Loving Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my awesome beta DragonGirl323! Thanks so much for all the help!

(DOT)

Chapter 1: Hating James, Loving Sirius

(DOT)

I hated my brother with so much!

He was smart, popular, charming to say the least. A rather foul sense of self-pride made most girls at this school fall head over heels for the moron. Yes, my brother was the God of Gryffindor house, James Potter. And along with his best mate, Sirius Black, they could stop a moving train with just their looks. Honestly, I think they could!

I, Emily Potter, am the younger sister of this moronic boy. I hated him for being older, but being older than me had its perks to. Once in my fourth year when James was a fifth year, he stopped a Slytherin from dropping me in the Lake. That would have sucked a lot since it was cold out and below freezing that night.

James and I have a love-hate relationship. Also we had a give and take one too. I would give and he would take. Once when we were in London, the two of us got trapped there because he forgot _his_ money somewhere in Diagon Alley. We never found the 50 gallons, _he_ lost.

I hated Christmas because of him too. I would always get him a large sized gift. I was always on time for Christmas morning gift exchange! Every year he would forget about getting me a gift and would do so two days late. Mum and Dad must have reminded him each year to get me something. Sirius was kind enough to remember unlike James.

Merlin, I just _hated_ my brother. Not to mention that during the school's summer break, all he talked about was that Evans girl. She was pretty and had tutored me on the OWLS the year before now. Evans and James were Heads this year. How my brother managed this is beyond any proper idea of a sophisticated intellect. Remus Lupin should have been Head Boy this year!

But yet again my brother's charm got him the damn badge! At least Sirius didn't seem too shocked when James got his letter.

"I wonder who Head girl will be?" asked James holding up his letter like he had won some lottery. Mum and Dad will be awfully proud; I though watching him parade around the kitchen for the tenth time. I could care less to be completely honest. It seemed Sirius, who was seated next to me, was at least interested in the direction of the conversation.

"You know exactly who it will be! Everyone knows," said Sirius, through his toast. He glanced over at me while I tried to ignore the two. I had a terrible headache and James shouting did little to help it.

Sirius seemed to notice that I seemed off later that morning. While James practically killed the family owl with the weight of letters to his friends and admirers, Sirius stopped to talk to me.

"Are you okay? Seem a bit sick," he said with small smile. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed him away. Would he ever learn? If James found out, it would be very awkward.

I returned to my room. Mum and Dad had told Sirius and James that they should leave me alone during that time of the month, but Sirius never did. Sirius knocked on the door and let himself in.

"What was that about? I am actually concerned since James had more attention to his badge than me for once!" Sirius sat down in my desk chair and I just paced my room thinking about that stupid badge.

"James is a moron for chasing her! There are just as many guys in love with Evans as people in love with him! My brother is dumb! He will _never_ get Lily Evans. Besides don't you have some homework to do, Sirius?" I hoped the last part sounded as rude as it did in my head.

"You don't hate James as much as you say."

"I do! Not that you would care about my feeling about _your_ best friend!"

I knew my voice was raising but I didn't want to admit much to the Sex God himself. There were rumors about Sirius at Hogwarts now that he was about to enter his seventh year. Many of the younger students wanted a bit of action. Literally.

I went to sit down on my bed when he moved quickly to my side. He had me under him in a swift motion. My breath held in place as I waited for him to get up and sit down properly, but Sirius Black didn't move. Sirius Black was mine and we both knew that.

"What are you doing?" I demanded trying to move under him. Sirius leaned forward and was almost was close enough to kiss me when he snapped up from my bed.

"Sirius do you know – where the spare . . . parchment . . . is . . . at?" came James' voice from the door that now stood ajar. Sirius and I just looked at James who looked quite confounded.

"It's on the desk in the living room," he hesitantly said. James and Sirius left while I contemplated what almost happened.

Had Sirius Black just tried to take advantage of me? I hoped so, since we were secretly boyfriend and girlfriend. I had wondered when word would get around that Sirius was actually someone's proper boyfriend. Well he wasn't exactly proper but habits do take time to change. Habits, that almost got a girl pregnant his sixth year. That seemed to shock Sirius enough because the nightly outings to have sex with girls ended around November last year. Now that he finished his sixth year and was enjoying his summer with us, he asked me to trial date him so he could better himself. Regretfully in just one month we had our first fight about him sneaking out in the middle of the night.

I had found out, while we shouted in my room, that he went out and slept with a woman more than four years older than us. Banishing the thought away, I found my essay that needed to be finished and concentrated on that.


	2. Arrival on the Lap of a Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my awesome beta DragonGirl323! Thanks so much for all the help!

(DOT)

Chapter 2: Arrival on the Lap of a Dog

(DOT)

Finally the summer was drawing to close and I swear the more I thought about Sirius, the more my mind went blank. Since that episode between us, I had frequent dreams about him. I thought it would make me want to vomit since Sirius was known to never settle into a relationship with any girl, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him. What would make me any more special than the next? I doubted that anyone would suspect that he would even like me. Everyone thought that Sirius saw me as a sister like he saw James a brother.

Before James and Sirius disappeared to find Remus and Peter, James moved my truck into a compartment for me. I entered the compartment and soon the train was leaving the station. It was probably a full hour before Lily Evans poked her head in and introduced herself as Head Girl. I nodded to her, putting on the best fake smile I could and she closed the door behind her. James entered a moment later.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, trying to sound sincere.

"Yes," I said quickly, reaching down for my bag and pulling out a book to read. I tried to ignore him but my brother seemed determined. "Go away, James. Go curse Severus or some other Slytherin."

James was shocked by statement, but got up and left. He didn't even turn back for a moment before closing the door. I thought he would.

About twenty minutes later, Sirius entered the compartment.

"Will you tell my brother to leave me alone?" I joked as he closed the door.

"Clearly something is up since I'm coming in here alone," he said sitting next to me. His signature smirk was plastered on his face, which meant that he was up to no good and clearly doing something wrong. "Or you could, at least do something nicer since I am your boyfriend."

Behind Sirius, the door locked and the curtains snapped shut. I watched with curious eyes as he quickly pulled me into his lap. I suddenly was aware that my shirt was unbuttoned a bit and my skirt was pulled up by his sneaky hands. It was rather comfortable to say the least!

"You were not to say you have a girlfriend, remember?" I purred into his ear. I swore for a moment that if he had a tail, it would wag. Sirius jerked under me as I caressed a spot under his knee.

He grabbed my hand and guided it toward his belt line all while keeping his other hand on my back so I didn't fall onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" I moaned, pulling away from him. Sirius was gazing over me with the same look in his eyes that I knew he gave girls when he wanted to have his way. If he thought he was getting a hand job on the train, he could forget it.

"What do you want with me?" He asked as though the question really had an answer worth saying out loud. We both knew the answer but on a train filled with our classmates who regularly roamed the hall, we knew our chances were limited.

"Why am I doing this to James? I should stop thinking about it!" he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "He's my best mate and here I am about to fuck his sister silly. I feel horrible!"

I had sat down back in my seat as he talked about his fears of James finding out about us. There were problems that would arise that would question Sirius' true intentions that I knew James would not like. I mean think about it: how would you feel if your little sister was having sex your best friend?

Sirius stood up quickly but with a sudden turn of the train had him stumbling against the door. I, too, fell but to the floor by his feet. He was blushing when I raised my head to look at him.

"Can you get up, please?" He asked, still blushing.

"I'm not that fat!"

"No, just you look . . . like . . . your . . . umm. . . giving me a . . ." He pushed himself up the door. I knew he would love the thought but the door opened suddenly. James peeked his head in the compartment and I swear his eyes narrow into silts.

I stood up quickly and sat down in my seat. Sirius was clearly embarrassed and tried to pass it off as nothing as he left with James. I was left alone the remainder of the ride to Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts during the Feast, Sirius was avoiding me. I didn't blame him though. If it was not already apparent we were avoiding the other, James certainly wanted to know why his best friend and sister weren't talking. All the way to Gryffindor tower, I stayed behind a bit. I overheard James say the password so I waited until I was sure that the boys had gone to bed. I checked the common room and found that the other sixth years had set me up with my own four-poster bed already. I changed into a pink tank-top and a pair of gray sweats that were in my trunk.

A wonderful thought crossed my mind as I dressed. Could I risk on the first night of school, sneaking into the boy's dorm to give Sirius a kiss goodnight? I grinned like that cat in those Muggle stories, about a girl named Alice, I use to read. _I swear that cat is so odd_, I thought. And just like the cat, I disappeared, toward the seventh year boy's dorm. I managed to spot Sirius' bed without too much difficulty. Tiptoeing over, I pulled back the curtains and pulled down his blanket.

Sirius stirred and looked at me with a sleepy expression. _Apparently nothing scared him in the night_, I thought, as he braced himself on his elbows so I could slide in next to him. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist as I dosed off. Sometime during the night, Sirius attempted to grab my breast twice and both times it got him a kiss and slap to the wrist. At day break when we were half-awake and silently giggling because our legs were tangled, we heard James begin to wake up. Sirius clamped his hand over my mouth, silencing our laughter for good.

"Padfoot, why in the name of Merlin's beard are you giggling like a girl? Stop it!" James grumbled, still sounding half asleep. "You sound like my sister!"

Sirius looked at me and mouthed '_don't leave until everyone leaves_.' It couldn't believe that it took James, Remus, and Peter thirty minutes to leave. Sirius rushed them out claiming he wanted more sleep. When they were gone, we gave each other a quick kiss, and I ran to my own dorm, grinning like the devil the whole way.


	3. Does He Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my awesome beta DragonGirl323! She added some things, I must say they are very awesome to be in here! Thanks! :O)

(DOT)

Chapter 3: Does He Love Me?

(DOT)

I eagerly readied myself for classes that day, the memory of my night with Sirius still fresh in my mind. Tryouts for Gryffindor were the first Saturday of the term and, even though I didn't play, I loved to watch. For the rest of the day, my thoughts were preoccupied with who my brother would pick for the team this year. The clock seemed to know somehow that I was looking forward to the weekend because it was taking great joy in going as slow as it possibly could.

When Saturday finally rolled around I couldn't have been more excited. I calmly made my way down to the Quidditch pitch alone, enjoying the cool morning breeze. I saw James talking to a group of potential players as I went to stand against the wooden railing. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand, wishing I could hear what they were saying. A few minutes later James divided them into groups and tryouts officially started.

A yawn snuck up on me then and I knew I should have gotten more sleep. _Why do they have to practice at the butt crack of dawn anyways?_ I thought as I fought to stay awake. I was about to fall asleep when someone ran into my right side.

"Don't fall asleep! I wouldn't want a Bludger hitting you!" said Sirius, nudging his shoulder roughly into mine. Even with the padding he wore, it still hurt.

"I swear, Sirius, can you be any more annoying?" I asked, turning my attention away from the players to shoot him a half-hearted glare.

No sooner had I looked at him, Sirius clamped his hands around my upper arms and spun to the left, dodging said Bludger as it zoomed past us. His lips pressed firmly against mine for no more than a second before he was once again an arm's length away from me.

"It wasn't really a question, was it? Because I would say I was right, yet again." The corners of his mouth turned up and there was the smirk that all the girls died over. What was he thinking?

I straightened and pushed my long black hair out my face. "What do you want? And this time the train isn't moving and we're not in my room back home. Which, by the way, what was up with those stunts you pulled? That was very rude, you know."

He looked away from me when I met his gaze and I frowned. Countless seconds hung in the air while the Gryffindor players flew around our heads. For a brief moment, I thought he had completely forgotten I was standing there. When he finally answered, his words were very cryptic. "I was trying something, if that's what you mean. Your brother has the worst timing."

"Whatever. Can you go away, please?" I practically begged, laughing under my breath even though I knew this situation was far from being funny. I wanted to ask him exactly what he had been wanting to try, but decided instead to keep my mouth shut.

"No, I won't this time. I want to make a deal with you." Sirius turned to face me and I briefly wondered what was going through his mind. A deal? That's what he wanted? _Oh, well this can't be good,_ I thought, feeling slightly sick.

"I want James to know about us eventually, but until then I've got a little scandal in mind. So I propose we make him think that you are seeing someone and that you're being rather naughty. You know, James still sees you as that studious little girl you were five years ago! I see you as the sexy kitty you are, though I still think you should be a dog," said Sirius with a wide, playful smile.

"I'm not a bitch," I said quickly.

"That's not what I meant," Sirius replied.

"Why would my brother care?" I asked him, turning the subject back to James even though he was the last person that I wanted to think about. Sirius picked up on the true meaning of my words and shot me a knowing glance, signifying that he understood.

"James doesn't care about me. He never talks to me during school or even while we're at home for the summer. I would rather it be like that really," I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of my light jacket and making the move to walk away.

"Emily, come on! James is your big brother. If my own brother wasn't such an arse I would care about him more," Sirius said, latching onto my wrist before I had the chance to get away. An involuntary shiver shot down my spine as his thumb drew tiny circles on the back of my hand. I wanted to turn around and melt into his arms but my stubbornness got in the way.

I broke away from his inviting touch and ran back toward the castle. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and forget about all of this nonsense. I loved my brother, I really did. I used to look up to him when we were younger, but all those years of him belittling me had taken its toll. I could only take so much before I began to shut him out my life around my thirteenth birthday. To this day, I still tried to figure out the catalyst behind his attitude towards me. Thinking about it wasn't even worth the headache anymore. At least Mum and Dad were there at time, but they hardly paid me attention once I turned sixteen this last June.

I could hear Sirius' heavy footsteps as he chased me through the fields. I briefly wondered why he hadn't morphed into his dog form to catch up with me, but quickly deduced that I didn't really care. He was older and faster than me so he would catch up with me eventually. Right as I was getting ready to ascend the stone steps to the Gryffindor Common Room Sirius jumped in front of me, impeding my progress.

"Please, Emily," he begged, breathing heavily. "James has had his sights on Lily for years. You and I both know that. Don't ask me why your brother won't even say your name anymore because I don't know. I would think that hurts more than just hating him for things he didn't do."

Sirius walked away and I cringed, the sting of his words hitting close to home. James didn't say my name anymore? I hadn't remembered my name coming out of his mouth in forever. I gasped as I realized that Sirius' deal was the answer. If James was aware I was dating, maybe then he would notice me. As strange as it sounded, and it did, it made perfect sense. If Sirius could fool James long enough then we could make this work.

I smiled to myself as I slowly made my way back to Gryffindor Tower, intent on completely my school work and preparing for the start of the next week.

I didn't leave my dorm once on Sunday. I knew that I had made Sirius angry the other day and giving him a chance to cool off was the only course of action available to me without causing another scene with him. I settled for sitting in the window, reading a book and watching Sirius gallivant around the grounds with his gaggle of friends. I wished I could go down and join them about half a dozen times just so I wouldn't be alone. The other girls that shared the dorm with me had left for Hogsmeade hours ago and probably wouldn't be back until curfew. They had even asked me if I wanted to tag along, but I politely declined saying I still had school work to finish.

I caught Sirius looking toward Gryffindor Tower a few times, probably searching for me. His words at the Quidditch pitch replayed in my head and I sighed as I leaned my head against the cold stone behind me, wishing we didn't have to be so secretive.

Monday morning came and I took extra care to sit near my brother at breakfast. He was too busy chatting with Sirius and Remus to worry about noticing me, as usual. Sirius saw me as soon as I had entered the Great Hall, smiling at me as I approached. A warm feeling spread through my chest as I smiled back at him, realizing that even if my brother never took notice of me for the rest of my life as long as I had Sirius everything would be fine. I was still smiling as I moved to sit down next to James when he turned around and leveled me with a hard glare.

"Lily's going to sit here."

I was so stunned that it felt like I had been rooted to the spot. I shouldn't have been surprised that those words had just come out of his mouth. I should have been used to his demeaning attitude, but it didn't make the sting of rejection by my own brother hurt less. I could feel my eyes burn as tears built up in them and my fists clenched into tight fists as I fought to keep my composure. I glanced up at Sirius for a moment before turning around and sprinting out of the Great Hall. I knew it.

He didn't care! He really didn't . . . care . . . about me!

I didn't want to go back to my dorm because I knew I wouldn't come out for the rest of the day if I did. Instead, I found myself outside of the Charms classroom and decided that was as good a place as any to let my tears fall. Professor Flitwick happened upon me a few moments later and stared at me awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with a crying teenager.

"Miss Potter?"He inquired, trying to get a better look at my face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you should worry about, Professor," I said, attempting to wipe my face dry with the sleeve of my robe.

The Professor was silent next to me for many long moments before he spoke. "Alright, just remember that I'm here if you need someone to talk to," he offered. "We'll be reviewing some of last year's spells as a refresher. Cheer up."

"Thank you, Professor," I whispered as he walked through the heavy wooden door.

I sat in out front of his class until the bell rang nearly ten minutes later. I took my seat at the back and tried to keep what had happened during breakfast out of my head.

(DOT)


	4. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details!

(DOT)

After classes that day, I disappeared to my dorm, ignoring Sirius in the Common Room while doing so. I noticed him trying to wave me over out of the corner of my eye, but I just wanted to be alone. I was still mad at James. Professor Flitwick had asked me again if I was okay, and I gave him the same answer. The extremely small man looked reluctant to believe me, but nodded all the same and returned to teaching the lesson.

I then went on to Potions, passing the seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor students that were leaving. I heard Remus say something about needing a 'special' potion soon and bit the corner of my lip as I slid inside the classroom. I knew about Remus' little problem– well, it wasn't very little at all – only because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had snuck out last year, having seen my brother leaving the Common Room at an extremely late hour, and wanted to catch him in the act of doing something wrong. I was nearly scared out of my wits when a huge werewolf charged out of nowhere and nearly killed him. I screamed when I knew I shouldn't have and that's when it saw me. Right before I had run away, I was saved by a large stag. It dug its hooves defiantly into the moist ground, trying to deter the creature away from me, but when it didn't stop it's advances the immense animal used its antlers to drive it away. There were no words to describe how stunned I was when I learned that the stag was my brother. So, for the rest of the year, I took great pride in telling James the only decent thing he had ever done for me was save me from his best friend every chance I got.

Coincidentally, that year ended with the two of us having a screaming match in the courtyard over whether Mum or Dad would side with him about where to go for our family vacation that summer, in front of the entire school. He won the battle, but I was reduced to tears and he looked like a fool for the rest of the day.

The next morning, after I was already halfway to the Great Hall, I decided to skip breakfast even though I was terribly hungry. I had hardly eaten anything the other day after James had treated me like a red headed step-child. I went back the way I came, an idea slowly forming in my mind. Passing by a few second years that were lollygagging on the stairs, I made my way to the seventh year boy's dorm. Of course, I knew that meant strolling right through the Common Room, up the stairs and going into the boy's side of the dormitories in the middle of the morning. I risked being seen by at least a half a dozen people but that only made me want to be extra quick about it.

After tip-toeing down the hall a bit, I found the right door and slowly opened it. I was about ninety-five percent sure that they were all downstairs stuffing their faces so I heaved an enormous sigh of relief when the room was empty. I went quickly over to my brother's bed rummaged through his trunk, becoming extremely surprised when I realized all of his personal belongings were inside it. Seriously, how he managed to pick everything up, I wonder — _oh, wait he's older and probably knows a spell!_ I thought, feeling a little silly that I hadn't thought about it before.

There were piles of clothing on either side of his trunk and finally, under a bag of sugar quills, I found the Invisibility Cloak. Just as I was about to stuff it into my bag and bolt for the kitchens, I heard the heavy footsteps of Remus coming up the hallway.

"It was rather rude of you, James," I heard Remus say. I saw the knob twitch and the door creaked as it opened a small amount.

"Come on, she had it coming," James replied. I could see his back through the crack and with little choice; I whipped the cloak around my shoulders and moved quietly to the corner near Sirius' bed.

James had his back turned as he entered the room, much to my relief. Remus and Sirius followed in after him wearing angry expressions.

"Why would she want to sit near me anyway? She never wants to. All I did was tell her that Lily was sitting there. She could have sat down anywhere else. She's just annoyed because she didn't get her way," James said, throwing his bag at the end of his bed. "Did I leave my trunk open this morning? Oh well." He kicked the top and the trunk snapped shut.

"Emily looked really hurt by what you did," Remus replied after a few moments. "You should apologize to her." I always did like Remus for being the most logical of them all. He had gone to sit on the end of his bed while he spoke and was currently clutching the fabric of his pants over his knees, his knuckles white with irritation over James' behavior.

"Nothing is wrong with her! Sirius, you talk to her more. What has she been doing recently?" James asked, though I could tell it was a forced question. It was one that Sirius took his time with answering, I was sure.

"You upset Emily, James. Frankly, I wouldn't blame her if she's still angry at you. You might not believe this, but you really hurt her. I agree with Remus. You need to apologize," Sirius stated as he flopped down on his bed. He sounded pretty confident about his words, but I couldn't help but feel that he was struggling to keep himself calm about what the truth was. Sirius looked to his right for a moment with his dark brows furrowed, but seemed to ignore whatever had bothered him while James and Remus continued their hushed argument.

Had Sirius seen me? I hoped not. Suddenly, while I had my attention on Sirius, a loud thud reverberated around the small room. I had to clamp my hand down on my mouth to prevent myself from crying out in fright. When I brought my eyes back to the quarreling pair of friends I knew almost immediately what had happened. James, in his childish anger, had kicked his bed. He was bouncing around on one foot while holding the other in both hands. He had done things like that quite often while we were growing up. I shifted my gaze to Remus and had to hold back from laughing. The expression on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Whatever, Remus! You don't understand the crap she has gotten away with all her life. Mum and Dad always wanted a daughter, and they got her!" James shouted, continuing to tenderly massage his throbbing toes. I muttered a quick healing charm and he stopped hopping about. _You're welcome_, I thought. Contrary to popular belief, I really didn't enjoy seeing my brother in pain even though he deserved it half the time. I'm not half as vindictive as he is.

"You guys, she's just my sister! How am I supposed to fix our relationship with an apology when we never talk or hang out? She stopped talking to me, so I stopped talking to her. It seems only fair!" James argued, pacing around the room in a huff.

Remus was about to protest when Sirius cut him off. "You can't honestly believe that do you? You mean a lot more to her than you think!" He jumped off his bed and I saw his hand was wrapped tightly around us wand. James drew his own wand and pointed it at Sirius.

_Please, Sirius, don't curse my moron brother! _My mind begged him and I held my breath as they stood there motionless, just staring at each other. Remus came to stand in between them.

"James, Sirius, now now, we can't fight like this over such a small matter! She only wanted to sit next to you. Why is that is problem?" Remus asked, looking directly at James.

"Stop defending her when she doesn't want our help. She hates me and I know why," said James, finally lowering his wand and sitting down on his bed.

"And why is that James?" Remus asked, still standing and holding Sirius at bay. My ears had perked up at my brother's words. I definitely wanted to hear this.

Finally James looked up at his friends and spoke. "She hates me because I'm the oldest. She's the youngest so she'll inherit nothing of the Potter name. That's the simplest answer and plus it fits. When we were younger, we spent all the time in the world playing and enjoying each other's company. Then we started here, and I found new friends. You two and Peter, and she was left behind at home for a year. Simply, she is jealous," James reasoned, sounding like he knew all the answers as usual.

Remus snorted in skepticism, obviously not believing such an outlandish tale. Thinking that the argument was over and done with, he dropped the arm that had been holding Sirius back and began to move away from him. Sirius, on the other hand, had different ideas. He shoved Remus out of the way and charged James, landing a punch to the side of his face. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock, not expecting him to do something like that. Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him back.

"What the hell, Padfoot!" James shouted, holding his cheek that was quickly becoming swollen. Sirius' eyes were seething with anger and I knew then that he had snapped.

"Can you not say your own sister's name anymore? Do you even remember that she has a name? It's Emily, in case you forgot!" Sirius howled at James. He then tried to get out of Remus' grip but failed to do so.

James began to walk out of the room with a sneer on his face but I couldn't stay silent any longer. I knew that I would be discovered but I didn't care. The sting of his words had rattled me to my core.

I was shocked that James thought that was why I hated him so when it wasn't even true. I hated him for . . . well . . . hang on . . . why did I hate him so much to begin with? I had been _very_ jealous about him going to Hogwarts when he got his letter, but I understood that I would get one too.

I let my tears flow freely down my face, trying to pretend that I was the only one left in the room. I bowed my head as my shoulders began to quiver. After a few moments, my shoulders were shaking so forcibly that the cloak slipped off my head and revealed me to everyone. James had stopped when he heard me crying and his eyes opened wide with disbelief when he saw me standing in the back of the room. Remus and Sirius were equally shocked that I was even there, but the latter was the only one that followed me as I ran out the room, pushing James roughly out of my way while I passed him.

I was so ashamed to call James my brother! I was ashamed to just say his name. I didn't even want to be associated with him anymore. I could hardly see a thing as I ran through the deserted halls, not even knowing where I was headed to. After what felt like hours, my legs gave out and I collapsed on one of the walls, breathing heavily as I sank onto the floor. Sirius caught up with me a few seconds later. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and crushed me to his chest. I stuffed my face into his shirt and continued to bawl, a couple of hiccups sneaking up on me. It had been a long, long time since I had been this hysterical and I wasn't proud of it.

"Emily, I'm so sorry! That was very rude of him," he said, his voice was gentle even though he was out of breath. His soothing words did nothing to placate me. I tried speaking but no matter how hard I tried, nothing intelligible would come out.

Sirius just held me in place while I cried, being more patient with me than he had ever been with . . . my brother, Remus or Peter. He patted my hair down and attempted to get me to calm down even though I was practically inconsolable. I expected Sirius to become frustrated with me and leave me to calm down on my own but he stayed adamantly by my side, riding out the storm with me. After awhile, when my mind cleared and my sobs lessened, I turned to Sirius and kissed him tenderly. I let him kiss away the tears that remained. I needed him so much and I knew there was nothing that he wanted more than to go all the way, but this wasn't the way that I wanted to go about it. I was a blubbering mess with my brother's rejection still fresh in my mind. When we finally consummated our love for each other I wanted the occasion to be special. I never wanted to be like this again.

The clock was chiming midnight when we both returned to the Common Room. I finally agreed to Sirius' plan. After being utterly humiliated by James, I wanted a little retribution. Sirius would tell him in week's time that I had recovered from his insult and found myself a boyfriend. What James wouldn't know is that Sirius was actually my boyfriend "Thomas" until we wanted to end the charade.

For the next month, after word got around that I, Emily Potter, was actually seeing someone, rumors spread like wild fire about who the lucky guy was. None of our friends would know, not even Remus or Lily, about our little white lies. I hated to keep secrets, but we were already keeping our relationship a secret as it was. Sirius assured me that he would watch over me well in case anything happened with James again.

He was a Marauder, after all, and kept to his word.

Around November, two months after our secret began; Sirius began receiving questions from his friends, especially my brother, about who was sending him cards and gifts every day. It was me of course, sending them only to make James jealous of all the attention Sirius was getting. It seemed to work, since after three weeks of getting anonymous cards, James plucked one of them from Sirius' hands while he was reading it.

"Who wrote this, Padfoot?" I heard him ask Sirius as they left the Great Hall one morning.

Sirius just snatched the letter back, tucked it into his bag and told James to mind his own business. I watched as he winked at a random girl and then purposefully dropped his bag. He waved James and the others on as he leaned down to pick it up, spotting me in the process and flashing his signature smile at me. I smiled back and watched as he bounded down the hall after his friends.

Sirius and I laughed about the gifts and cards each night. We would usually spend Sunday nights planning out the week's gifts to the other in the Room of Requirement since hardly anyone knew about it. Sirius explained to me the first night he had brought me here that himself and James would come here to hide from the teachers. I had rolled my eyes at him and joked that only him and my brother would actually need to hide from anyone. I also teased him about hiding away in here to hide from his other admirers. He didn't think that was very funny.

Presently, we were laying on some red cushions that were littered around the room. It was Sunday night and we were plotting our next week's worth of gifts. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a V-cut shirt, which showed off his muscles. I wore a light purple dress and black flats. The ends of my dress were drawn up a bit as Sirius attempted to have his way, but his foot caught the objects to our left as he wrestled around on the floor with me. Beside us was a tray that had bread and strawberries and two goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Sirius hadn't shaved in a week so I reluctantly kissed him, my face twitching as his whiskers brushed across my skin. Sirius' face was practically covered in pink lipstick when we left. I later heard that James gave him grief for it.

Monday's and Thursday's were specifically reserved for Sirius to focus on homework, which rarely happened. If it did, I was usually the one trying to keep him on track. During the time he was working, I spent it helping myself to all of his books. He had spectacular taste in literature.

James and Lily were planning an end of the term Christmas party for those staying for the holidays. Since this would be the one time that Professor Dumbledore would allow Butterbeers in the castle, mostly everyone accepted their invitation. Sirius and I had a great many conversations about whether or not to reveal ourselves at the party but we still hadn't made a decision as the date crept closer and closer.


	5. Betrayal and Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details!

(DOT)

WARNING: This chapter contains rape and use of Butterbeers! You have been warned.

(DOT)

"Think we should?" Sirius asked me one Friday night in the Common Room.

Being smaller than the average sixteen year old played well in my part since I could easily sit in his lap and not feel awkward about the position I was in. I took advantage of every chance to get close to him that I could since no one was supposed to know who I was dating. Tonight was different though. Instead I was seated in a chair opposite him while we worked on our homework together, merely trying to look like a pair of friends helping each other. We were questioned by both James and Lily about us disappearing so much and were ordered to stay in Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of the evening. Of course, I thought his request was just another way to control me but as long as he didn't banish me from Sirius for some off the wall reason I was fine.

Often times, we ignored the rule and snuck out anyways. I had actually been considering bringing the subject up to Sirius earlier but decided against it in the end. I didn't want James getting too suspicious of us, after all.

I glanced up at Sirius, the words of my Ancient Runes homework beginning to run together, and smiled as I watched him scribble furiously on his parchment. He was doing an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts that was due in the morning and he was running out of time to get it done. _Ever the slacker,_ I thought, my smile growing wider.

As I continued to watch him, I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his long arms around my waist and not let go. If it wasn't for the audience of a dozen other students around us I would have and I'm sure most of them would be more than happy to watch James' baby sister be deflowered by the notorious 'Sex God of Gryffindor'. My smile turned into a devious grin as I entered that rather appealing thought for a few moments. Sirius looked up at me then, deciphering the look in my eyes, and pulled his chair closer to mine. I turned just then to see Lily's eyes narrowing at us and, even though she had every right to do something about it, she didn't.

"Think we should what?" I asked, turning back to him and assuming the worst.

Sirius _was _grinning, but he shook his head. Was he thinking about the after parties that were sure to happen in each of the four Common Rooms? We all knew they would happen, and James' party would be only one of the three that were taking place within Gryffindor house. I heard rumors that Slytherin would be hosting a grand total of seven after parties, but then I doubted that they even had enough people for that.

"No, about the Christmas party James and Lily are throwing. I hear from practically everyone that it's going to be amazing," Sirius said with another grin. I tickled him and then quickly ducked under the back of my seat as James came up behind us.

"Padfoot, I have question," he stated, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"What would that be?" Sirius asked through his laughter. James then asked him to follow him out of the Common Room, which made me feel extremely nervous.

I didn't see Sirius the remainder of the evening. I checked in the boy's room later that night, but neither James nor Sirius were there. Remus was lightly snoring in his bed so I knew that it wasn't a full moon tonight. Feeling slightly confused, I went back to my own dorm and wondered if I had somehow gotten Sirius into trouble. The next morning, I watched Sirius enter the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. He was upset about something, but I didn't ask since my brother's expression mirrored his exactly.

As I sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast I knew James must have asked where Sirius went at night; he had questioned me on that exact subject between classes about a week ago. It was the first time I had spoken to him since that night in his dorm. I dodged his inquiry, not at all interested to talk with him, and just went on my way. Remembering the look on James' face when I turned around to walk away from him made me snicker to myself, but deep down I was worried. When Sirius sat down at the table he hadn't even looked up to acknowledge me. All through breakfast I tried getting his attention as covertly as possible but it was like I wasn't even there. He never glanced up from his plate for a second. The icy grip of loneliness settled over me and I didn't like it one bit.

When the day of the Christmas parties arrived, I was ready to just enjoy the festivities as much as anyone else. I was planning on going to one of Ravenclaw's but thought against it since I didn't know their password. The highlight of my day had been when I found a note from Sirius addressed to me. It read: _Looking forward to seeing you later tonight!_

There was something different about how we acted around each other now that it made seem like our feelings were thinking of attempting to have sex even before the incident in the Common Room. I knew that Sirius was experienced but I had had only one partner before my relationship with him so I didn't know very much about the act. Sirius was a fantastic fuck, according to rumor, and well I had always wondered if it was true. He struggled with keeping himself in check around me, but his actions had started to become more noticeable. _Maybe that's why he's ignoring me now, _my mind tried to rationalize.

Maybe this charade was coming too close to meaning something else, though. I feared that someone would find out about our lies and tell James. The idea was something we hadn't thought out very well and it was Sirius' idea so it was on the spot. We hadn't talk about what would happen if James found out, nor what it would mean if we got too close and what would happen should I become pregnant. That last part was such a nerve-wracking subject I was shocked that it hadn't happened yet, though I know he cheated on me at least once so far this term. Which girl in question, I hadn't a clue, but she was certainly lucky.

I mean, I thought how it would look to an outsider, or even Lily and Remus. Sirius Black, best friend to James Potter, and he's having a romantic relationship with James' little sister. A romantic relationship that didn't involve sex! All the girls he's been in relationships with since I've known him had involved sex. I didn't quite count his wild one night stands as relationships. As far as I knew, he never saw any of those girls again.

On the night of James and Lily's Christmas party, I went to eavesdrop on the guys before I got ready, something I had been doing quite often of late. I could hear their voices filtering out of their room as I tip-toed my way down the hall, the aged wood beneath my feet creaking in protest. I ground my teeth together every time I heard the wood whine, hoping they were more interested in what they were talking about than what was going on outside their room. Once I reached their door I pressed my ear firmly up against it and strained my hearing to pick up what they were saying. Sirius was telling James about the first time he had ever had sex and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius said that it happened when he was fourteen with a girl three years older than him that was pretty much an expert in the subject. I thought the statement to be rather appalling. How would a seventeen year old be an expert in sexual intercourse? Unless, of course, they worked in a brothel. James was grinning when he retold the story to me a few days later and I tried to act like I had never heard it before. He also told me how jealous he was of his friends' luck, which made me frown in disapproval. It was then, he said, that Sirius began his "journey" to pursue women.

Regardless, I knew it should sound odd, but Sirius and I were in love. Or at least I knew that I was in love with him. Those thoughts pushed themselves into the fore front of my mind as I walked back to my own dorm.

Mum and Dad had sent me a deep red gown with matching red high heels to wear to the party, along with an assortment of ribbons for my hair. I smiled as I put it on, reminding myself to send an owl to my parents later to thank them. James, of course, had complained that our outfits for the party were packaged together. We had received them that morning at breakfast and I was, coincidentally, the one that the owls set the package in front of. James whined about nothing else for the rest of the afternoon even though the quality of his new set of dress robes was not something to baulk at.

My smile grew wider as I went to examine myself in the mirror. The gown was absolutely gorgeous. The skirt stopped just above my knees, something I rather enjoyed, and possessed a rather intricate pattern of rhinestones that went from the bodice all the way down to the hem line. The sleeves were probably one of my favorite parts of the dress. They were nothing but bunched up fabric that hung slightly off my shoulders, hugging my upper arms firmly. They were very elegant in their simplicity and I loved it. I quickly arranged my hair with a charm that I had learned from Professor Flitwick just a few days prior, making sure to add the ribbons that my parents had sent for me. I put on a simple pair of dangly pearl earrings I had received for one of my birthdays and grinned at myself in the mirror. I was finally ready.

There I was. The younger sister of James Potter, all dressed up for a mysterious man of the night. No one knew who I was going with. I had no other plans than to find Sirius amidst all the party guests. That was the plan we had gone over with each other. Of course with my luck, I would end dancing with Severus before Sirius found me. I hoped Lily didn't dance with that slimy little Slytherin. I had heard about him calling her a Mudblood and I felt extremely sorry for her. No one deserved to be called that, especially Lily. She was one of the most talented witches in the entire school.

Making my way down to the Great Hall, I saw my male classmates flirting with the females. I spied James standing near another male facing the opposite direction who was a little shorter than him. I knew for a fact that the other boy was Remus. His light brown hair gave him away. He was shy and hadn't asked anyone, to my knowledge, to the party. James had begged me to ask him when he sent me a letter about the planning of the Christmas party months ago, but I politely declined. Plus, a few days later, I had ignored James' second owl asking me on the matter. It seemed that Remus was going alone. Technically, Sirius and I were too, but we didn't say anything when we signed up together a month ago. Professor McGonagall looked at us like we had just fallen out of the sky, but said nothing as she handed us our tickets for admission. Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled sweetly back at the aging Transfiguration professor as we walked off to class.

"Those two," I heard Professor McGonagall mumble under her breath.

I had my ticket in my hand ready to seek out my boyfriend as I approached the Great Hall. I placed the small paper with my name on it in the bucket near the door and walked in, taking in the scene. The staff really had out done themselves. It was beautiful. It was snowing outside so tiny snowflakes were falling from the bewitched ceiling disappearing before they touched the ground.

The other students were busy dancing and stopped just long enough to get a snack from the buffet table before returning to the dance floor. I noticed a few Ravenclaw boys staring at me, but tried pretending that I didn't see them as I took a seat at a nearby table. I saw James dancing with Lily a few minutes later. I hadn't seen Sirius and I was beginning to think that he was abandoning me.

"Excuse me, may I have a dance, Miss Potter?" asked one Hufflepuff boy, with his hand extended. He had blond hair and cloudy gray eyes. I could tell he was nervous.

"Yes, you may," I said, gently laying my hand in his and following him out to the dance floor. He placed his other hand on the small of my back and it sent shivers up my spine.

He was very charming as well as an exceptional dancer. I had a feeling he had taken dancing lessons because of how easily he moved across the floor. Once we had grown tired of dancing, we chatted at a table for awhile before he left to find another dance partner. I was sad to see him go but I still had my end of the bargain to keep up. As the evening wore on, I danced with a total of three Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, and one Slytherin. Remus and I had even shared a dance.

"Hi, Emmy!" He announced with a big smile.

"You remembered my nickname! You sly dog!" I replied, taking his hand and we laughed.

"Well, that would be Sirius, but let's keep that little secret between us," he mumbled into my ear as we danced to a fast song. We talked about school while we danced and then after about four songs, our laughter drove us to a pair of vacant seats.

"Did James actually say that?" I asked, taking a bite of an apple filled pastry.

"Yes. He said you were envious of him," Remus replied, sipping on some punch. He had never really been one for Butterbeer.

"Remus, you know that's not the truth. I mean, not the part about him being older— it's a part of that but I can't control that, now can I? James is selfish and his self-centered attitude goes to his head!"

Remus and I laughed about my brother's selfish behavior for many long moments. Don't get me wrong, Remus thinks of James as his own brother most times, but even he knew that James' attitude towards me was wrong. Remus rose then and bowed, thanking me for dancing with him and went to find James. I watched him carefully zigzag through the crowd of dancing students before coming to a stop beside my brother. Lily and Peter were there as well but I still didn't see Sirius anywhere near them. I sighed and tried letting my irritation over Sirius' absence get the best of me but I couldn't stay angry for very long. The Butterbeers were definitely getting to me. I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, intent on finding Sirius. Starting at his dormitory was the first thing that came into my mind so I made a bee line toward the stairs.

However, no sooner had I placed my foot on the first step, I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me backwards. I thought it was Sirius so I didn't fight, but as soon as I realized that it was the Slytherin that I had danced with I knew something bad was about to happen. His fingernails dug into my sides as he dragged me into the nearest broom closet and had his way with me. He gagged me with his tie so I couldn't scream. Just as he was getting ready to rip my dress away from my body, my anger over being used like this flared white hot and I lashed out at him, kicking him with the sharp heels of my shoes. He grunted as my kicks connected, taken off guard by my willingness to fight back. That's when he started hitting me. He held my legs in place with his lower body and just pummeled me into submission. When I was on the verge of passing out, he stopped and continued undressing me. I could hear the fabric of my dress, the dress my parents had bought me, rip and tear and I began to cry. I knew then that it was hopeless. I gasped as began to rape me and it hurt so much that my cries became hysterical. I felt everything he was doing to me and I just wanted it all to end. What felt like hours later he groaned and shoved his pelvis into mine, releasing himself inside me. I knew that he hadn't cast a protective spell over himself or me before he began. I had never been so scared in my life. He pushed himself off the ground and spat on me. After he insulted me for being a "dirty little Gryffindor whore" he left me in the closet.

"I'm not a little whore," I cried as I collected my ribbons that were scattered around the floor. I suddenly became nauseous as the realization of what had just happened hit me like a brick to the face. I pitied myself for being so stupid. I wanted nothing more in that instant than my big brother to protect me but the thought of James entering my mind made me angry.

James doesn't love me! He doesn't care about me! Why would he care that one of his own classmates raped me on the school grounds during a party that he and Lily put so much effort into setting up? I wouldn't mention this to Sirius or anyone else for that matter. I would carry this burden on my own. I wouldn't bother Sirius. He had bailed on me. Why would he care?

That night, as I washed myself for what seemed like the hundredth time, I cried in the shower because of how scared and confused I was. I really needed James or anyone that gave a damn about me. After a few days of neither seeing or hearing from him, I was seriously beginning to doubt Sirius. He avoided my letters and, once during passing, he completely ignored me like I wasn't there.

After that, I just focused on my studies. Graduating from Hogwarts and actually doing something with my life that meant something was the only goal on my mind. My dorm mates asked me what was wrong and I simply said that I broke up with my boyfriend. They tried cheering me up by bringing me to Hogsmead for some shopping but even though I enjoyed the gesture it didn't help. _I didn't really lie to them,_ I thought as we perused the candy store. _I just didn't tell them who my boyfriend was._ I paused as a rather interesting thought popped into my head. _Sirius didn't exactly break up with me so…NO! He abandoned me when I needed him the most! We aren't dating anymore!_ I kept my act together until I was alone in my dorm later after dinner. Only then did I allow myself to cry some more.

The next morning I was bound and determined to keep my mind off of Sirius at any cost. I made it through breakfast – with a smile on my face even – as I asked a few of the other girls what they were doing over Christmas holiday. I considered going home, but when the memory of that Slytherin boy's face flew up in front of my eyes; all thoughts of returning home were dashed to the rocks. I didn't want anyone to ever find out, especially my parents. Later, when I was on my way to my last class of the day, what I saw as I was walking by Professor McGonagall's classroom made it seem like the floor had just fallen out from underneath my feet.

Sirius was leaning over a seventh year girl and they were _very _close to each other. I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't work. I heard my brother calling out to me from down the hall but I shut him out and took off down the hall, my eyes burning with hatred. I didn't stop until I was sitting in my desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts, my tears falling down onto my robe.


	6. Fighting Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details and all the extra help you gave with this chapter! This chapter was orginally with the next but with the word count going over my normal length.

(DOT)

WARNING: This chapter contains the after events of a rape that happened in chapter 5. You have been warned.

(DOT)

There's nothing wrong with Slytherin House really, but the sight of them all made me want to vomit. I heard that the Slytherin boys that attended the party were Douglas Luke, Severus Snape and two others that were a couple years younger. I saw him standing with Severus in the hallway near Professor McGonagall's classroom, which is where I needed to go. I knew that all the Houses in the same year attended Transfiguration at the same time. Today, class must have gotten over early because usually I arrived ten minutes before class ended for the seventh years.

I used one of my classmates as a shield since the boy was taller than I. Short and skinny in appearance made for many jokes over the years on my part. I only hoped that Luke would just ignore me. I hoped the odds of him not seeing me would be in my favor. Luke was smiling arrogantly and when he finally caught sight of me, he walked towards me with a sort of gait that would make girls faint.

"Hey, Potter!" He yelled, calling my name in a sing song sort of way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Others around us turned at the sound of his voice.

I covered my knees with my bag as they began to shake. Trying my hardest to pretend that I didn't hear him, I looked down at my feet and gazed down at the blemish on my shoe like it was suddenly very interesting. Maybe he would go away if I didn't pay any attention to him. I bit the inside of my lip nervously as I saw his shiny, polished shoes stop beside mine.

_Crap!_ I thought. _What am I supposed to do now?_ He wrapped his arm around my neck and grabbed my gray sweater.

"I have a question," he began as I stopped just shy of the doorframe to Professor McGonagall's classroom. "Christmas. Was it fun for you?"

_Is he honestly asking if I enjoyed him raping me?_ _Can I get into trouble for cursing him in the middle of the hall?_ My brain tried to think of any way that I could escape his grip when, suddenly, James and Sirius walked out of the classroom. I could have started crying out of pure joy right then. Sirius' eyes widened at the sight of the two of us in such close quarters.

"What you are doing with my sister, Luke?" James asked, quickly stepping in between us. "I thought you had Potions this period!"

"And I thought you might know your sweet little sister better," Luke said arrogantly, holding a lock of my hair between his fingers and twisting it. This made James furious. "After all, she's nothing but a little whore," he spat, turning away from us Gryffindors and back towards his Slytherin friends. For a moment I thought that James would ignore the comment, but a second after Luke turned completely, it was not my brother that attacked the Slytherin.

Sirius flung his bag down and threw himself on top of Luke, making them crash to the ground, and threw a punch square into his cheek. Their arms flew about wildly, trying to attack the other, as James tried to get a hold of Luke's face. Remus, coming out of nowhere, grabbed my arm and pulled me away to avoid getting kicked by the conflagration of legs squirming across the floor.

"You . . . rotten . . . fucking snake! Don't _ever _touch . . . Emily!" screamed Sirius as punch after punch landed with sickening thuds to Luke's face.

James had smartly moved out of the way and was standing beside Remus and I, staring around the doorframe like he had heard something. As soon as I heard the sharp clacks of high heels coming down the hall I knew it was Professor McGonagall. I knew then that was why James had stopped. Sirius and Luke were fighting in front of her classroom after all. When I looked back in Sirius' direction, he had pulled Luke to his feet – the Slytherin looking rather unrecognizable – and pushed him towards the wall, slamming his back up against it. Luke's head hit the stone as he slid down the smooth surface until he was crumpled on the floor in a head. Sirius was only a foot away from Luke as the aging Transfiguration professor came around the corner.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Luke!" She exclaimed, causing Sirius to jump away from the battered Slytherin. "Never have I seen such behavior out of either of you! Report to your Head now, Luke! Black, at my desk! Now Sirius!" shouted Professor McGonagall as she stomped furiously towards Sirius and Luke. Remus grabbed James before he had the chance to defend his best friend.

"Let him suffer, James!" Remus whispered quickly into his ear. "You're Head Boy! If McGonagall finds out you had a part in this, you'll lose your badge for sure!"

I agreed silently with Remus. If Dad found out James got into a violent fight with someone, James would suffer greatly and wouldn't lose _just the badge_. James got into a fight in his third year and he endured a summer's worth of house chores and no contact to his friends. Plus, Dad made him do some of his Ministry work for him as punishment. He had to do boring paperwork while I enjoyed the swimming pool and going to Madeline Dale's house for sleepovers.

Sirius grabbed his bag from the floor and returned to the classroom he had just left while Luke turned down a different hall, dabbing his bleeding face with the sleeve of his robe as he went. Professor McGonagall told everyone to go class while a group of sixth years came down the hall and entered the classroom behind her. As she dealt with the angry Sirius standing with his back to his younger peers, those in the room tried to figure out what had happened.

Sirius walked out a few minutes later with a frown on his face and a piece of parchment crumpled up in his hand. He turned his head and gave me an insufferable look before trudging down the hall in the opposite direction. I would hear about it later, I was sure. I sighed as I watched him go, Luke's words replaying over and over in my head.

After dinner that evening while I was sitting in the Common Room working on my Ancient Runes assignment, I heard Sirius telling James that McGonagall gave him two months of detention because he '_ought to have known better_'. His punishment was grading the fifth and sixth year's essay papers.

_That means . . . he's going to be reading my essays!_ I thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

James caught sight of me staring at them and smacked Sirius in the arm. He was about ready to hit him back when he noticed James pointing in my direction. Sirius met my gaze and just as he started to walk toward me, I gathered up all of my supplies and rushed upstairs to my dorm. I had no choice but to finish all my work sitting in bed.

Later that night as I attempted to get some sleep, I found that no matter what I did, I just couldn't.

_The feel of his expensive green silk tie shoved roughly into my mouth and be tied against my hair . . . His fingers digging painfully into my upper arms as he held me in place . . ._

_The memory as he released himself inside me . . . The victorious expression on his face as he smiled down at me . . ._

I awoke screaming and covered in my own sweat, clutching my pillow so tightly my hands ached. My dorm mates were at my side almost instantly, standing over me with worry painted all over their faces.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked as she sat down next to me. She rested a reassuring hand on my arm as well. Her long blond hair was pulled into a pony tail with small wisps that had been pulled free while she slept.

The other girls around me shared a resigned sigh when I said I was fine. They all knew that something was wrong but were at a loss for how to help. Madeline sighed herself, but the expression on her face was different than those on everyone else's. A gentle smile graced her features and she sat with me until I had settled down enough to try to get some more sleep. Even though I was extremely grateful for her comfort it didn't help me sleep any better. I tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

When I woke up that morning, I vowed to tell James or Sirius about my nightmare and what had happened during the Christmas party. Carrying this secret around was a burden that was getting heavier and heavier every day and I wasn't sure how much longer I _could_ carry it. I took my seat at the Gryffindor table, intent on letting them know that I needed to talk to them, but Sirius kept his head down as he quickly ate his cereal. Or was that oatmeal? I didn't even know because as soon as both him and my brother finished their breakfast they left.

For the short amount of time that James was there, I could tell that he was his usual cheerful self. He was talking about how he was certain that Gryffindor would win both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for the third year in a row. His smile was so wide that I thought it had been painted on, but his voice was riddled with worry. Sirius seemed almost bored as he listened to James prattle on and, for a moment, it seemed like he wasn't even listening to him. Lily was a lot more enthusiastic than Sirius about what my brother was talking about, as usual. I wanted Gryffindor to win too, but it was already a given who would win and it was definitely not going to be Hufflepuff.

The Marauders would be taking their N.E.W.T. exams in a few months, and they, like all the rest of the seventh years, were starting to buckle down to get the best grades.

I spent most of the time leading up to end of the year exams in my dorm doing homework. This week the Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, separated the sixth years into groups and told us to pick a particular potion that was important to the Wizarding world. We had to brew it on our own but, luckily for me, that wasn't my specific task. Brewing potions had never been my strong suit.

Madeline had picked out the only potion everyone, except myself of course, wanted to do. She chose Amortentia, the most powerful love potion ever devised. The rest of my group was eager to begin brewing it.

_Leave it to my dorm mates to choose a love potion,_ I thought, trying to hide my disinterest. Of the five of us in the group, it was my job to gather the research while the others would collect the ingredients and brew it. It sounded fair to me, since it meant I got away from the nosy girls.

I asked Professor McGonagall to grant me access to use the Restricted Section of the library for a week so I could find everything I needed. She granted me permission, but told me that Madam Pomfrey would be supervising me. I agreed, albeit reluctantly. _It's only a love potion for Merlin's sake!_ I thought. It wasn't like I was going to look up something to murder someone with. Although, once I began reading about Amortentia, I came to the conclusion that even though that certain use was rare it could very well be used to kill someone.

Spending most of my time on my class work made my grades rival James'. Everyone, even my teachers, were surprised that my grades had gone up so much once I had "broken up" with my boyfriend. As Valentine's Day was drawing ever closer, Sirius sent me a letter saying he wanted to meet up in the Room of Requirement, but I ignored it at first. I was still mad at him, but I knew that he wouldn't ask me to meet him unless it was important. So I went to the Room of Requirement just to see what he wanted and ending up waiting there for almost three hours. He didn't even show up. He had stood me up again but, right as I was leaving, I noticed his bag lying on the floor near the exit.

Saying I was angry as I made my way back to Gryffindor Tower, with his bag slung over my shoulder, was an immense understatement.


	7. What's Rightfully Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details and all the extra help you gave with this chapter! This chapter was orginally with the last but with the word count going over my normal length.

(DOT)

WARNING: This chapter contains the after events of a rape that happened in chapter 5. You have been warned.

(DOT)

Valentine's Day was next week and I was a little disappointed that I hadn't gotten anything for Remus yet. The years before, I got the Marauders each a small box of chocolates. Sirius and Remus always returned the favor by treating me to whatever I wanted at Zonko's whenever we managed to get our next Hogsmeade visit, since I didn't like chocolate much. Genuinely, I preferred any kind of candy over chocolate. I really liked Trolli's Peach Rings that I first found in Muggle Germany, called Pfirsichringe there, during one of our vacations. James ate the entire bag's contents and Dad bought me five boxes worth as compensation. He wasn't happy I liked the Muggle junk food, but it was peach flavored and I liked them!

I knew that James would get a boat load, which he normally shares by night's end with his friends. Sirius had a tendency of stealing some for me as I sat under the Invisibility Cloak, eavesdropping on their conversation.

I doubted James would even remember me this year since he hasn't remembered to get me anything all year. Remember, I hate Christmas and my birthday because of him!

While those around me tried to get last minute gifts for their lovers, I saw that Sirius was missing for much of the days leading up to Valentine's Day. I asked Remus about it, and he said he wasn't suppose to say anything, but hinted that he was planning something for someone.

"Who?" I asked him, starting to feel a little betrayed.

Remus only smiled and left me standing in the middle of the first floor corridor. I watched as James entered the hall and motioned for Remus to join him. I tried to think of who Remus was talking about, and I figured that James might know. I decided that I would claim sick and miss a day of classes so I could track down James and Remus and find out. Should I find Sirius, well I'd deal with that if it happened.

I first told Madeline the following day that I had a terrible stomach ache, which I did in fact have. She said she would cover for me. After she left with the rest of our dorm-mates, I made my way to James' dorm and entered it, praying that no one was there. There wasn't anyone so I quickly grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. Yeah, I knew about that little device too. It was absolutely brilliant! Sirius showed it to me once they had completed it two years ago.

I opened it and tapped my wand saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then suddenly the door slammed close.

"You are up to no good," came my brother's voice from behind me. He was eyeing me sternly but looked upset as he folded his arms over his chest. "Why are stealing my stuff?"

"I'm only borrowing it, James! Besides it belongs to Dad," I said, beginning to pull the cloak over my head.

"Stop right there!" He grabbed for it and held me in place. There was a noise behind the door and James wrapped the cloak around me firmly and pushed me behind him.

" – and then Madeline said that Emily was sick. So I'm clear for the day!"

"That's mean, Sirius! She's one of Emily's closest friends! I don't doubt her words, but I remember Emily asked me about it yesterday and I couldn't say a thing about what you were planning!" We heard Remus say. "I'll get James. He went to get something from the dorm."

"Whatever!"

Remus opened the door and he gave James the strangest look. He arched his neck a bit and then shrugged his shoulders

"Come on, please? I don't want to be late for Charms," he scolded, holding the door open for my brother.

James nodded and grabbed for his bag that had been laying on his bed. I followed James as I managed to slip out before he slammed the door.

"What's your problem, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he stood with his hand on one hip and his bag at his feet. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"No, I couldn't find it. Someone one must have taken it," said James shooting a look in my general direction. Sirius turned and led the way out of the Common Room.

"Now tell me again what we'll be learning in Charms today? Don't skip the details this time either!" Sirius urged Remus as he was walking backward. I saw Sirius' usual merry self here as we walked to the Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Why don't you listen sometime, Sirius? Really, you would do wonders if you actually listened and paid attention! I don't like that you copy my paper on our last research paper. Professor Flitwich almost failed me because he read your paper first!"

"That would have been a week later had it not been for you, Moony—" Sirius said, trying to justify his actions. I could tell by James' expression, he hadn't copied Remus' paper and was giving Sirius a frown.

"Will you both shut up?" James snapped at his two friends. I saw the irritation that I was following them in his eyes and voice. I was still holding onto the map and I knew that annoyed James greatly. He walked off leaving the two alone to question his behavior.

"That was unexpected," commented Sirius. "Anyhow, now about that thing I asked about earlier. You cannot tell Emily about it. She's already getting suspicious about me not talking to her. Besides with my detention, it's hard to find the time to speak to her without James knowing about my true feelings."

"Why don't you just tell her and James the truth?" Remus suggested, sounding exasperated. "She will never know it if you don't tell her what's been going on! James knows something is different about how you two act! He is not stupid when it concerns Emily! We both know that. He might be oblivious to her feelings and emotions, but somewhere beyond his giant ego, he cares for his sister. Now tell them the truth, before I do!"

Remus walked off in the same direction that James had gone, a look of success at beating Sirius at his own game. Sirius just stared as his back as he left. I had smartly covered my mouth so I wouldn't give myself away. I was happy that he was still thinking about me, but I couldn't help that since Sirius' sudden distance was partly our own fault. Finally, he went on his way to Charms and I just stood there contemplating to follow or not.

For that day, I remained in James' dorm to apologize for taking the cloak. I did feel horrible about taking his property and wanted to return it to him, not just put it back. I had taken the challenge of folding the Invisibility Cloak into a perfect square, which was very difficult since parts just disappeared. I placed it on top of his dresser next to his spare tie and winter gloves. Around dinner time, he entered the dorm without Remus or Sirius. I had been sleeping in his bed, wrapped in a blanket that Mum had made him one Christmas long ago. He shook my shoulder and I raised my head a bit, barely registering it was him. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Get out!" he said, pointing his finger toward the door.

"I want to say sorry for taking it. I'm sorry, but –"

"I don't care for you reason! You don't take what is _mine_!"

"But James, I only wanted to know —"

"I don't care! Out!"

I saw the anger in James' eyes again. I knew I had done wrong and didn't want to fight with him. I loved him despite everything I did to him in the recent months. I pulled the Marauder's Map out from my shirt and put it gently on his bed. I felt a tear drop from my cheek that I hadn't known was there. After removing my finger from the parchment, I left his dorm and felt the door against my bottom as James slammed it close. As I looked down the stairs, I saw Remus and Sirius walking up toawrd me in a deep conversation. Remus quickened his step once he realized I was distressed, and Sirius just looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"It was my fault. I stole something of James' and I feel bad. I'll just go to my dorm. I feel sick for real now. Thank you though, Remus."

I left the inviting hug that Remus was about to give me and disappeared into my dorm. I confined myself to bed and felt sick to my stomach. The next morning, I went to see Madam Pomfrey because I was unable to sit properly in class which earned me a loss of twenty points for disrupting class. I remained in the Hospital Wing until the day before Valentine's Day because of a terrible flu that mostly affects Muggle children during the winter. Mum had sents me a box of chocolates and a get-well card while I sat in the hospital for my third night.

Just as I predicted on Valentine's Day morning, the table in the Common Room was covered in gifts for the Marauders. James, who we all knew by his loud, obnoxious voice, had the biggest pile of them all. Sirius and Remus both had equal sized piles. I rubbed my eyes as I made my way down the stairs and I felt a yawn sneak up on me. I sighed heavily as it escaped my mouth, almost wishing I would have stayed in bed but knowing I had class to get ready for. Rubbing my eyes once more and tossing my hair into a quick loose side-swept ponytail, I looked back over at the boys as they opened their gifts. The sight was like Christmas morning all over again. Sirius was pulling the wrapping off one of his gifts and picked it up out of the box to show James.

I grinned when I saw it. _That_ gift was from me. It was a book I knew he had been wanting. I saw him open the cover and read the note I had left inside it. His dark brows scrunched together and he looked up, searching for me. However, once his eyes settled on me, James tugged on his sleeve, and Sirius' attention was no longer on me. My shoulders sagged, wondering what had happened to make Sirius completely forget about me.

Last year I woke up on this day to a small box covered with dark blue wrappings on top of my trunk. Inside it was a handmade sculpture of a lion cub yawning. Sirius had spent his whole summer and fall term in his sixth year making it. Its final resting place was on my book shelve at home in my room, right next to my copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard. Now that I thought on it, how had he gotten into my dorm? Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms for obivious reasons.

Everyone downstairs was watching with bated breath, wondering who would get the best gift, but I wanted no part of it. I quickly turned away and went to collect my bag from my dorm, leaving them to their gifts and chocolates. When I left to go to breakfast no one even noticed that I was leaving, especially my brother and Sirius. They were much too caught up with more important things. I didn't expect to get anything today. In fact, I knew I wouldn't. Sirius and I weren't talking directly to one another, but at least I was thoughtful enough to get him something. So I guess hoping for . . . something myself . . . was it too much to ask for?

_Maybe he'll steal me some of James' candy later,_ I thought, trying to stay positive.

Throughout my classes that day, everyone got something except for me. Even Frank Longbottom got Alice a beautiful ring and a note that said she was his one and only and that he would marry her! I couldn't help staying sour after witnessing something like that. They were such a cute couple. I was glad that they would be staying together.

By the end of the day, still with no gift or card or anything really, I gave up. Going to the library, I saw Lily doing some class work. She looked deep in thought as she scribbled her quill across the surface of the parchment, stopping just long enough to dab the end in her bottle of ink. She was nibbling on some chocolate bar. Curious, I walked over to see what James had gotten her.

"Oh, hi, Emily. James got me these," she said, smiling as she held the bag up. Inside it was an assortment of chocolate and marshmallow things designed only to rot teeth. _How fattening_, I thought, thankful that I actually didn't get anything like this. Lily was still smiling as she picked up another candy. "He's so thoughtful!"

"I'm glad he is," I mumbled quietly, turning away. I felt my tears building up again for the tenth time that day. I didn't want my future sister-in-law to see me cry so I tried to hurry out of the library as fast as possible. Lily called my name, sounding concerned, and I turned around. It had been awhile since I heard my own name, especially more than once in a single day.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked, clearing away her books and inviting me to come sit down.

"I don't want to bother you, Lily. I can handle it myself," I answered, only taking a few more steps towards her.

"Emily, please sit down," she urged, pulling out a chair that was next to her. "There's something wrong, I know. I heard Remus trying to get James to talk to you, but James was saying something about jealousy and ignored him. I don't think you look jealous at all."

I just stared at Lily in amazement. She actually seemed concerned and had taken the time out of her study time to talk to me. No one had wanted to 'just talk to me' since before the Christmas party. She reached out her hand and I noticed she had red nail polish on her nails. It was the same color as her hair. I had always liked Lily, but her determination was not something to be trifled with since she was one of the smartest witches in the last five years. Only one person had ever beaten her grades but he had finished school five years ago. I heard that his name was Lucius Malfoy. Even thinking about him gave me goose bumps. I had also heard that he befriended Lily's ex-best friend, Severus Snape.

"I didn't get any candy today," I mumbled finally, but more to myself more than her. As Lily began to separate some out, I quickly asked her not to.

"Why? Every girl deserves something on a day like this. I mean, its Valentine's for a reason, Emily," Lily said with a smile. I took one of her toffees and just stared at it. Was this pity candy she was giving me? I hoped not, but then I was happy that I gotten _something_, even it was from a girl.

Lily returned to her work but kept a close eye on me, while I pulled out my own assignment for Charms. We worked until the librarian came around and told us we needed to leave. Gathering our books and throwing our bags over our shoulders, Lily told me that she and James were _finally_ boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Great_, I thought, though my expression told otherwise.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" I said, pausing to collect my thoughts.

"Sure," she said, stopping a few feet in front of me. We were standing in the middle of the hall on the fourth floor. I saw Lily place her hand on her hip, waiting for me to speak. For a moment, I thought I saw her grip her wand.

"Has anyone been saying anything about my brother recently? And I mean like things pertaining to me and James?" I asked suddenly. Lily frowned as she listened, trying to make sense out of what I had said.

"There was rumor going around that he's neglecting you for some reason, but it's just a rumor. I doubt James would be that heartless to his own sis—" I cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"But he is, Lily!" I practically yelled. "Yes, he is! That's why I hate him. He left me out to dry and then he abandoned me because he was too busy enjoying his wonderful life! If I wanted to kiss the holy arse of James Potter like the rest of our classmates, I would do so, but I won't!

"He hasn't said my name all year and he ignores me _all the time_ in the Common Room. I don't even feel like I have a brother anymore. I don't have anyone who loves me!" I snapped, knowing that I crossed the line that I set for myself when Sirius abandoned me at the Christmas party. It was the same line that prevented me from saying my true feelings until now. Here, my pot had boiled over and was spreading like wild fire.

I took one step towards Lily, raised my arms into the air, and began to shout my words at her.

"All year I've waited for my moronic brother to actually see me! All he does is look at you! You are nice and all but I want my brother to actually acknowledge that I exist! It hurts really bad that he thinks I'm mad at him because he's a male! I could care less about the family money! I just want someone to love me! I thought Sirius did when we made our deal, but then he abandoned me right when I needed him the most! You remember the Christmas party you and James set up right? The one you two worked months on? I was raped by a seventh year Slytherin in a broom closet! Did you or my brother know that? NO! No one knew because no one cares about James Potter's little sister! All they care about is him!"


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details and all the extra help you gave with this chapter! I do want to add that it was my beta that wrote a bit longer scene than I had with the naughty scene later.

(DOT)

WARNING: This chapter contains the after events of a rape that happened in chapter 5 and sexual content. You have been warned. But yes Sirius gets _seriously_ LAID!

(DOT)

I ran out down the hall toward Gryffindor Tower. I shouldn't have told Lily all of that, but I had reached my breaking point. I was going to contact Mum and Dad and demand they remove me from this hell. My dorm mates didn't even bother with trying to make me feel better, even Madeline was giving me some space. A few hours later, my face covered with tear streaks, I went into James' dorm and stole his Invisibility Cloak, the memory of the last time I had taken it tucked away into the back of my head.

I had packed myself a small bag and stuffed it with my personal belongings which included a pair of jeans, a few tank tops, and my slippers. Inside it also were my copies of my school books. I didn't deserve this shit hole. I deserved better than to let some red head find out my pain and sufferings. As I descended the stairs into the common room, I heard James and Sirius having an argument. I was covered with the cloak and I wanted to just leave. My better judgment made me stop to listen.

"Do you know what Lily just told me about you and my sister?"James asked with his arms crossed and firmly stared at Sirius. I watched as Sirius stomped about to protect his actions.

"What do you fucking care? You don't even see that she's been in pain all damn year!" Sirius had his hands up and he was sweating a bit. I tried to move closer but my legs wouldn't move.

"Padfoot, I care about her, but she never talks to me!" James exclaimed, raising his voice. I saw him pick up the nearest book and throw it angrily against the wall. Sirius ran over and stopped him from grabbing anything else.

"Because you never asked!" He shouted back. "Besides, you only care that I struck a deal with her. Yes, fine, I admit it. I hooked up with her so that you would see that she's still really hurt by all the forgotten birthdays and Christmas gifts _you_ _never _got her. I really do like her as more than a friend and more than you want to see! I'm not completely stupid to fuck with you!" Sirius insisted, stomping his foot down with force. "I only wanted us to be free to do what we pleased, James! Including sex or not!"

"Well _did _you?" James asked an accusing tone in his voice. I knew it was disgusting to think about, even for him.

"_No_, _we did not_, James!" Sirius shouted at him. "She was like a hook up!"

I gasped; feeling like the floor had just fallen out from underneath me. That's what he thought about me? I was just a "hook up"? My stomach clenched into a painful knot and I bit the inside of my cheek as tears began falling. I had never felt so used and degraded in my life.

"You don't just '_hook __up_' with _my _sister! You do that with random girls during our school breaks and in between classes!" James exclaimed, a look of hatred directed at his best friend. Sirius simply sighed and turned his back on his friend. "Regardless, Lily said that a snake raped her! Where is she? I need to make sure she is okay, Padfoot!"

"James, just drop it," Sirius replied, not looking back at him. The look on his face was of pure annoyance. "Emily will never talk to you. Shit, she won't ever talk to me again after all this gets around. From what I heard she pretty much screamed at Lily."

I watched as my brother sank into an armchair and began to cry. My mouth dropped open in utter shock. James Potter _never_ cries. I huffed, with disbelief the crying was real, and started to walk out the Common Room when Lily came running in. I paused just to see what she was going to say.

"James, where's Emily? Professor McGonagall wants to see her," said Lily, crossing her arms. When James ignored her she turned to the dark haired boy standing forlornly near the stairs. "Sirius, do you know where she is?"

"Lils, I haven't a clue. I was just asking him," James finally answered, sounding irritated.

"I don't know either," said Sirius, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll go check her room," Lily responded, rolling her eyes slightly.

Lily disappeared up the stairs and a moment later, I heard a scream. She must have found my note. I walked out of Gryffindor Tower as fast I could, making it out to the castle grounds faster than I ever had before. I hid by a castle wall and slumped onto the ground, feeling myself begin to hyperventilate. I saw the meager lights of Hogsmeade in the distance. I had a sudden overwhelming impulse to go there. No sooner had I taken two steps towards the small town, James stepped right into my path. In his hands was that damn map. After glancing down at the aged parchment in his hands he looked right at me and lunged forward.

"There you are!" he announced, quickly trying to trap me in his grip.

"Go away James!" I screamed, pushing him away and shoving the cloak in his chest at the same time. "Just leave me alone!"

I ran away from him as fast as I could, but my efforts were all for nothing. I gasped as I felt a spell hit me square in the back, making me crumple to the ground in a heap. I heard James slowly making his way toward me, his steps slow and methodical. His face briefly came into my field of vision before he kneeled down and carefully picked me up. He actually had a concerned look on his face, like he might actually care about me . . .

_No,_ I thought bitterly. _James doesn't care for me. _That's why I got raped by Douglas Luke during the Christmas party. That's why Sirius _used_ me like he did every other girl at Hogwarts, like I really was that "dirty, little whore" Luke referred to me as. I would rather face a Dementor than face the Headmaster for attempting to run away from the castle in the far north of Scotland. That sounded silly once I thought about it.

James carried me to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey did a series of tests. She forbade anyone but James from entering to see me. One test came back that I was, in fact, not lying. That one didn't surprise me in the least. Though, why would I lie about something like that? I had nothing to hide but shame and guilt and hurt. James was looking down at the floor but practically his entire body was shaking. I turned away from him, trying to concentrate on anything but his presence beside me.

"What were you thinking?" he asked suddenly. I refused to answer. He stood up and tried to turn me over, which just made me lay on my side more. I would be happy once he left me alone but James just kept trying to get me to face him. Finally, he gave up once he saw I was crying uncontrollably.

"What the hell is wrong?" he begged me, desperation shining in his eyes. He was close to tears himself for not knowing the answer for once.

I turned just enough to look him in the eyes and mumbled a short sentence. "You don't love me."

I saw the fear and sadness race into his expression. He backed away from me slowly then turned away, his footsteps echoing through the room as he left. I heard the door close and I just laid there in my own pity.

Madam Pomfrey's remaining tests came back and I was ordered to stay close to James despite the fact that he was a year ahead of me_ and a boy_.

James and Sirius had their flukes, but most times they were kind hearted and very supportive when needed, which I fought with myself to admit. I think since I never expressed myself to James explicitly, he had assumed I was alright and was therefore okay on my own. James was _my _idiot brother but I wouldn't have him any other way.

When rumor did get around that I had been raped, even Slytherin House was supportive of finding out who the culprit was. It was one of the rare instances that Gryffindor and Slytherin did something for the greater good, together. Needless to say, everyone was shocked that Luke was expelled the following morning after first class ended. His mother and father glared at me as though it was my fault, which I still thought it was.

I came to realize how many boys, in fact, had a crush on me. Nearly every boy in my year liked me and it earned me stares as I tried to hide behind Madeline for comfort.

About a week after I had been released from the hospital, one of the tests came back saying I was about three months pregnant. When Poppy gave me the choice of either keeping it or not, I quickly made the decision to end the pregnancy. I didn't want any reminder of my horrible Christmas.

What I wanted to remember most about my sixth year of Hogwarts, was that James was finally speaking to me beyond saying hello for the first time in six years.

He was beyond repairing his broken relationship with me though I did miss hearing him talk about the things he enjoyed. I never knew that he actually cared about me. The fact that he kept his feelings about everything to himself, including his feelings about me, was a surprise. Still, the only thing I couldn't get past is that there were other people in his life that were so much more important than me. When I had needed my brother the most, he had been too busy kissing the Head Girl's ass to care about me. At least that's what I had always thought.

"Emmy," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I was in the Common Room and it was well past curfew, but I had to finish a paper for Professor McGonagall or risk late penalty marks all over it. I sighed and considered beating my head into the table. Would James ever leave me alone?

He and Sirius were there, attempting again, to speak to me about had happened with Lily, but I didn't want to talk about it. Apparently, Lily hadn't told them anything either. I _wanted _to focus on my homework then go to bed like everyone else. Feeling James' hand rest on my shoulder, I ignored the want to knock it off.

"Emmy, I'm sorry. Really I am," he said, with tremendous anxiety evident in his voice. He wrapped his arms around my neck from behind and laid his head on my shoulder. Brushing his hair out of my eyes and blinking away the tears that were building up, I was assuming – no, _hoping_ – that James was paying closer attention to me considering all that happened.

James let go of me and left the Common Room for bed. I assumed that Sirius had followed him to their dorm but he hadn't. He sat down on the stairs and just watched me as I finished my assignment. I didn't realize this until I stood up and saw him. I couldn't help gasping in fright.

He, usually as a dog, was more faithful. I just _could not_ for the life of me think of a reason to be mad at him. Not with those . . . adorable eyes of his . . . Ah hell.

"James told me to keep an eye on you during the night," he said, standing up. I noticed that his face was thinner than the last time I saw him. Clearly he was upset, most likely by my recent actions toward him and my brother.

"Sirius, I'm to bed," I said, trying not to become irritated with him. I yawned as I gathered up my books from the table. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"No," he insisted firmly, still standing in front of the stairs. "I want to talk to you."

"It's too late. You screwed around with other girls while we dated. _Both_ times! I'm not going to let you do it again." I roughly shoved him out of the way and started making my way towards my dorm. Sirius quickly regained his footing though and wrapped his arms around my waist, yanking me back down the stairs.

"Please, Emily! I'm just as sorry as James is!"

"Why? You used me!" I accused, turning sharply and pushing him back into the Common Room.

He lost his balance on the bottom step and fell to the ground. While I stood above him and contemplated my next actions, Sirius stood up aggressively and pinned me on the wall. I could see his eyes filled with determination and lust. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to _use_ me like he did everyone else. My thoughts were interrupted by his next words.

"No, I didn't! I'm so sorry, but James had started becoming suspicious and began tracking the letters. I couldn't let him know that I actually fancied his sister," he explained, his face mere centimeters away from mine.

My eyes burned with rage. I knew that he saw them and knew they affected him. As I went to move away and escape his grip, Sirius caught my cheek in his hand and pulled me close to him, crushing his lips against mine. I was pinned with Sirius Black kissing me so passionately that my whole body was going weak. I was falling for him again. I knew that it was inevitable though. He was, after all, the one I really loved.

In between our heated kissing and heavy breathing, he let go of my waist and brought his playful hands into my hair. He let me wrap my arms around his strong frame, with our minds only on each other. I didn't care if James saw us. From what Sirius had told me, he knew the truth now. It didn't seem to matter as much.

For once, Sirius did something that I didn't expect. He picked me up without saying a word and took me to the Room of Requirement. He paused inside the doorway, his gaze on the surroundings, and I gasped as I finally saw what had appeared in the room. It really wasn't anything spectacular. A fire was roaring in an immense fireplace and a four poster bed similar to the ones in our dorms was sitting innocently in the middle of the room.

Sirius carried me over to the bed and set me down on it then laid next to me, gazing at me with the corners of his lips pulling up slightly. I smiled back at him as I smoothed my hand over the thick comforter that was decorated in Gryffindor colors. I met his dark eyes almost hesitantly.

"What's all this, Sirius?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

The dark haired seventh year grinned. "Just something to apologize."

We spent what felt like hours in the Room of Requirement just talking and getting to know each other practically all over again. Sirius had let his guard down almost as soon as we began talking and by the time our conversation was drawing to a close, I was convinced that he had indeed changed. He hid a yawn behind his hand and I knew that it was time to go back to our dorms.

Begrudgingly, I rose from the cozy bed. I really wished I could curl up and go to sleep. I had barely started for the door when he pulled me back.

"There's time for more, if you want," he said, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively. There was that grin I had grown to love.

Sirius was staring up into my eyes genuinely and holding onto me so gently that I was stunned into silence. I could see the pain that he had gone through. I knew that Sirius meant what he said. Inside, I knew the truth. He had fallen for me as well.

I slowly weaved my fingers through his hair before lowering my mouth to his. He breathed in deeply through his nose as we kissed, gently gripping my hips. I didn't notice his hand sneaking up my leg until he was caressing the spot between my legs. The only thing that absolutely befuddled me was the fact that . . . I was completely fine with it. Sirius was certainly enjoying the moan I awarded him with. I firmly ground my hips against his and he groaned low in his throat, kissing me roughly. I could feel what I was doing to him and I was sure that he was quite proud of the hard on I was giving him. I gasped and giggled as he swiftly flipped me over onto my back then pulled something out of his pocket, playfully waving it in front of my face. It was a condom.

"You know I wouldn't care if you did," I said, removing my top and giving him time to properly protect himself. _Does he always keep those in his pocket?_ I wondered briefly.

"Yeah, I know. I don't need or want an heir yet," he said, stuffing his shirt under his chin and his . . . member . . . ready and waiting. "Besides, I hate these things as much as anyone else."

Sirius smiled down at me as he scrupulously removed the rest of my clothes, hanging over me like a predator once I was completely exposed. He moved my legs slightly more apart then leaned down to kiss me as he started to slip in. The pain was excruciating at first and, without thinking, I clenched up. Sirius stopped, feeling my hesitation, then carefully picked back up. He paused once he was all the way inside me, looking down at me to almost ask permission. I grinned up at him and gently coaxed his face closer to mine, wrapping my legs seductively around his back. He brought one of his hands up and gripped my thigh tightly as he began to thrust, starting off slow then steadily speeding up.

Sirius and I remained there for an indefinite amount of time. We absorbed each other and wished the morning would never come. I no longer cared about anyone else as much as I cared about Sirius. I loved him.

What felt like hours later, once we had gotten some sleep and were awake enough to operate, we saw the dawn steadily creeping up on us and paused in the corridor to watch the sun rise. Only after we had made it back to Gryffindor Tower without anyone being the wiser, we realized we had exams later that day. After _thoroughly_ enjoying a shower together, we left the bathroom and made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"That was fun," he said with a smirk as he pulled me to his side. He wrapped his arm protectively around my neck and I sighed as I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt completely at ease for the first time in months. We had done it. After knowing each other for nearly six years, I had finally had sex with Sirius Black.

"And I'm sorry about Christmas," he said suddenly as we were going down the Grand Staircase. "I didn't want to draw attention to us but when I found out what happened with the snake . . . You have no idea how completely livid I was. The rest of Gryffindor House was just as angry. Everyone wanted to kill him for touching our little lion. You mean to me, of all people, the world. I am so very sorry that all of this happened! I should have just told everyone you were my girlfriend at the start of the year."

He paused and turned to me outside the Great Hall, taking my hands in his. "Please, Emmy. Please forgive me?" he begged, a myriad of different emotions swirling through his dark eyes.

I stopped too and just looked at him, the ghost of a smile on my face as I repeated his apology in my head. I raised my hands and placed them gently on his cheeks, slowly pulling him towards me. The kiss I gave him then was more meaningful than half the kisses we had ever shared. He was forgiven and he knew it.


	9. Taming Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details and all the extra help you gave with this chapter! I do want to add that this chapter does have a little break from Emily's POV for the purpose of exposing James' feelings on Sirius and Emily being together. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review when you are done reading!

(DOT)

Chapter 9: Taming Sirius Black

I had always wondered _where_ exactly Sirius took girls on his little 'adventures', as he liked to call them. The fact that it was now my turn to see it was extremely exciting.

It was getting late in the Gryffindor Common Room and we were wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak as those around us slowly disappeared to their dorms. Sirius and I just sat there in companionable silence waiting for everyone to leave. Once James trudged up the stairs to retire we carefully crept out of the castle and toward the lake for our midnight dinner date. Date. It was odd, yes.

I was now the most important person in Sirius' life. He told me so many times throughout the day. I felt myself become much more relaxed when I was around him. His friends accepted me, but James _had to_ accept me since I was his own sister. One girl in Ravenclaw said I did good job of "taming" the wild Sirius Black everyone knew him as. She didn't have to mention that her sister _had sex with him_, but I still accepted the compliment.

It was the week after finals and the both of us were happy that we were finally a couple. I was happy that I had someone to love me. During the days after we made love, Sirius had given me a shard of a mirror which he said I could use to communicate with him during my exams. He said if I needed help all I needed to do was tap it to let him know I wanted him. I didn't use it during the actual exams only because I didn't really want to cheat, but they were useful for helping us set up our dates.

Together we held hands near the Black Lake while we watched the half-moon slide behind a large cloud. We wanted a spot near the edge of the water so we could admire the place we had met. Although, technically, I met Sirius when he and James were trying out for their Quidditch team during their second year. It had been my first year at Hogwarts when I had met my brother's confident black haired best friend, who had at the time not been concerned with girls or how they felt. I had wanted to watch my brother because I wanted to see for myself if the boy could actually play. I was extremely proud of James and his achievements in school, but I kept it to myself since everyone told him all the time.

James had not only accomplished a great many things at Hogwarts, but at home as well. No one knew this, but James was very gifted with gardening, even though his grades in Herbology were below average. He always spent early summer mornings tending to Mum's garden.

"I'll be the best ever," he told me once as kids. "I'll make enough food for everyone in the Wizarding World! You'll see!" I remembered how his words changed over the years, but James still always had a green thumb with planting seeds.

One year during our summer vacation, we went to America and ate ourselves full on fried chicken. It was greasy, but very good. That same year we viewed the Golden Gate Bridge and James almost fell off of it. Dad wasn't too happy about having to save his reckless fourteen year old son from nearly killing himself.

When we did travel inside Europe, James and I would sit in the back seat of the car together and end up falling asleep. Mum showed me a photo afterward of James' head resting on top of mine with my head nuzzled into his shoulder. It was cute and that was why Mum kept it in the living room.

All my memories of my brother and me when we were younger made me happy. And the memories I held of Sirius and me now were right up there with the best memories with James.

Breaking myself out of my revere, I slowly waded into the water and thanked Merlin that it was a relatively warm night outside. We both went ankle deep in the lake for awhile until the Giant Squid started to stir. Sirius kept his hand firmly wrapped around mine, but he was smiling the whole time. When I looked down to glance at our joined hands I noticed that he had rolled his pants up, revealing his thin, skinny ankles. I was shocked that mine were just barely smaller than his.

I hadn't come out tonight to make love to Sirius. No, I came out to confirm that he and I were really something, not just a tool to make James mad. I was sure that Sirius felt the same since he and James had what was known to the school as a "heart to heart" conversation.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I paused to observe his features closer and saw that he wasn't actually as rigid as I thought. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into the aroma of his peppermint cologne. His hair had recently been cut short and I was able to admire his straight, narrow face without all that hair getting in the way. His high cheek bones were the effect of smiling so much during the last seven years. He wore a loose gray shirt that billowed slightly in the light wind and the pants that he had rolled up were a pale blue color. I was wearing a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top, which was coincidentally the same one I wore when I snuck out on the first night of term.

We sat down in the sand and gazed up at the castle. He kept his arms wrapped protectively around me while I sat in between his legs. This was the closest we had been since _that_ night, but I was willing to drop the rules again. As I leaned back to rest my head against his chest, I noticed how perfectly I fit in his arms. My head rested right beneath his chin, which he taken the liberty of shaving his usual whiskers. He was dog, not a cat!

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad I made that deal with you," I said, settling more comfortably into my boyfriend's arms.

"Why?" asked Sirius, looking down at me as he traced a zigzag pattern on my upper leg.

"Love's not easy with someone as popular as you!" I replied, unable to hold back a giggle. Sirius laughed as well. It was the sort of laugh I remembered before all this started.

"Put your trust in me that I will treat you right. Love has found a way into my heart," said Sirius, his chest puffed out with pride. I pushed him down so he was laying on his back. He put his hand behind his head and one corner of his mouth curled up as he gazed up at me. I turned around and draped myself over him. Sirius' smile widened to say the least.

"You just didn't think it would be your best friend's sister, did you?" I asked, feeling bad due to the fact that, according to rumor, James had had a _very long_ conversation with Sirius concerning me.

"No, I hadn't thought that out very well," he said, still smiling.

Sirius and I just looked at one another for a few moments before he gently pulled me towards him and kissed me softly. Before a full minute had passed, Sirius and I had switched positions and he was pinning me down. His kisses were so tender and wonderful that it was easy for me to get caught up in the moment. They made me melt in so many ways and I never wanted him to stop. I shivered as his fingers dipped underneath my tank top and as his tongue teased my mouth.

I wanted him so much. We would be leaving Hogwarts soon and he would be going to fight in the war he had mentioned a few days ago. He told me that Dumbledore recruited him and desperately needed his assistance in the upcoming fight. I hated the thought of him getting hurt, but I had to admit that a man fighting for the ones he loved was hot.

I could tell that Sirius was considering going even further than kissing by the way he was gripping my hips, but stopped suddenly when the cold water of the lake lapped up against our feet. Laughing that the Giant Squid didn't want us making out, we got out the food we had packed. After we ate, Sirius pulled me into a tight hug and we fell asleep on the sands of the Black Lake.

We returned to the Common Room just as the sun was beginning to rise the next morning. James was annoyed that we had spent the whole night out and, like we suspected, he had been pacing the dorm waiting for us to return.

"We didn't! I swear!" Sirius insisted, though the way he was laughing nearly gave away the fact that we almost had.

The last couple days of Sirius' final days at Hogwarts were bittersweet. I would be returning next fall without him, but I was confident I would survive. We ignored his friends on the train ride, but not on purpose. We were so wrapped up in each other's company that we didn't really take notice of anyone else. Remus hardly looked at us, his face bright red as we cuddled. James and Lily were giving us horrid looks, but we didn't care.

Once the silence around us became a little too awkward, we retreated to the back of the train for some privacy. After drawing all the curtains and locking the door we were able to continue what we had started earlier. We gave each other feather kisses most of the way back to London and the whole time I was wishing that time would just stop so we could stay in that moment forever. I couldn't stop my hands from exploring every plane of his body while he did a little exploration of his own. When we finally returned to our friend's compartment, I saw James look at Sirius with concern.

"It was too bumpy, so we didn't!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in defense.

Everyone started laughing hysterically, except James. He was the only one that didn't think what Sirius had just said was funny. A disgusted look slid onto his face while Remus and Sirius started a game of Exploding Snap until we arrived at the station. Lily and I exchanged looks before she scooted closer to James to watch them play. I sat down next to the window and watched the country side pass by while my four friends exclaimed when a card would explode. I listened to them and remembered that when we had all came to Hogwarts, I was alone without anyone but Sirius. Now I had Lily and Remus, but most importantly, I had my brother back as well.

Upon arriving at the platform, Mum and Dad appeared unsure and a little upset when they saw Sirius' arm wrapped casually around my neck. James cleared his throat and just smiled at me. I frowned back at him, confused by his expression. Dad took my trunk from me without saying anything and we followed him and Mum out to the car. I bit the inside of my cheek and hoped I wouldn't be in trouble later when we got home.

Despite being a part of the magical community, our parents enjoyed the Muggle way of transportation. Often times we had to park the car away from our relatives then get the brooms out of the trunk and fly the rest of the way just to save face our relatives. Our parents had also come up with a rather convincing excuse to why we never used the Floo Network: poor James was allergic to the powder, which he really wasn't.

Our grandmother gave us a horrible look when Mum told her about James' condition, but seemed to ignore the matter as trivial nonsense as she did most things. She was very much in her own lies about the purity of blood and who was better than the next, but we still loved her despite most things we hated about our extended family. James and I never questioned our parent's reasons on the subjects that bothered them. But we figured it was to keep up with our grandparent's views at least until she openly picked which side we preferred. We were told at a young age how Grandmum hated us being Gryffindors, but looked past that as Dad was one. Mum was always in a hushed argument with her mother during holidays, and it only was made worse when Sirius ran away to live with us.

As I thought on the subject of my grandmother, James climbed into the back seat with Sirius and I following close behind. I was sandwiched in between both boys in our small back seat with James on my left and Sirius on my right. I covertly held Sirius' hand, lacing his fingers with my own, so my parents wouldn't see. After we pulled out of the train station, Mum turned around in her seat and asked us how the year had went.

"It was enjoyable, I guess," said James, glancing at Sirius and I for a moment before looking out the window.

"Emily, what about you?" asked Dad, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"It was fine, except for Christmas. I imagine Professor Dumbledore told you about what happened," I said, picking at imaginary lint particles on my jeans just so I wouldn't have to look at my parents.

"No, actually. I was at the Ministry when Mr. Luke was brought in for questioning about what his son had done. I understand the concern for his son, but he should have known better than to mess with a Potter. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Emmy." I met his eyes in the mirror and bit down on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from crying. My father's eyes moved over to my boyfriend then as he could tell I was becoming distressed. That was a conversation for another time. "Sirius, did you meet anyone new this year?"

"Not exactly, Mr. Potter," Sirius said, gripping my hand softly and grinning at me. I saw the smile on my Dad's face widen in the rear view mirror.

"So it's true that you're dating my daughter, then?"

Both James and Sirius stared silently at Dad and, for a second, I assumed the worst. Dad, of all the reasonable men I knew, was asking his son's best friend if he was in a relationship with his youngest child. Did that sound right? It did and I chuckled underneath my breath.

"Charles!" My mum scolded, trying to ease the tension that was quickly building inside our small car. "That's no way to treat the kids! They're adults now! Treat them as such!" I sighed in relief. Thank Merlin for Mum. She always knew how to handle Dad's off the wall questions.

When we arrived home, three hours later in Cardiff, the three of us were fast asleep. I had taken to resting my feet in James' lap while Sirius had his arm wrapped around me at the waist. Sometime during the drive, James' head had ended up on my chest. Sirius was leaning against the window with a pillow behind his head. Mum shook James awake and he shook my shoulder gently as he was getting out of the car. I jumped involuntarily when he woke me up and I stumbled out of the car in a half-asleep stupor. Sirius, rubbing his eyes as he meandered towards the front door, was the last to enter the Potter home.

Mum told us to go to sit down for a small dinner. Dad had left to get some tomatoes from the garden, while Mum started up some tea. She began making us a small salad each, and then we ate our spaghetti. James and Sirius went to get their diplomas to show Mum and Dad.

"This is to certify that James Potter, and Sirius Black, having completed the Courses of Study prescribed by the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is hereby entitled to this diploma. Given at Hogwarts School on this day in June 1978."

As Mum read, I watched James puff his chest out proudly and yawned. Apparently the long train ride and our ride home was enough to put make us tired once more. I told everyone good night and rubbed my eyes as I went to the stairs.

I trudged up to my room and jumped onto my bed, hugging my pillow and smiling as I breathed in the familiar smell of my sheets. I felt a hand rest gently on my back and I turned to see Sirius standing above me. I smiled at him and scooted over. He curled up behind me and, with his warm body pressed up against mine, I was asleep again in no time.

*dot*

"Mum, I'm not too happy about Sirius and Emily," James said after he saw said best friend follow his sister upstairs. In his hand was his tea cup, almost empty.

"You'll get over it James," Mrs. Potter said as she washed the dishes from the meal that the family had just ate. "They're young. Besides, how do you know they don't think the same thing about you and Lily?"

"But it's not the same, Mum! Emily's my sister!" He exclaimed, falling into one of the dining room chairs and fisting his hands into his hair.

Mrs. Potter looked at her son sternly. "James Potter, you listen and listen good! Emily can have whomever she wants as her boyfriend and you don't have any say in the matter. Whether it be Sirius or even a Slytherin, you keep your mouth shut. You understand me? I don't want there to be hatred in my home when I tried my hardest all these years to instill in both you and Emily the value of love toward each other."

"Dad wouldn't be happy if he was a snake, though," James muttered, nodding at his mother then reluctantly going up the stairs to his own room.

As he passed Emily's room, he noticed the door was ajar and couldn't ignore the impulse to peek inside. His eyes widened slightly when he saw both Sirius and Emily sleeping peacefully under her large Gryffindor blanket.

"Not even one day gone and you two are at it," James scoffed as he turned away. As he reached his own room, which was a few doors down the hall, he heard another door close behind him.

"James," Sirius whispered as he walked towards him. The eldest Potter turned slightly and fixed his friend with a hardened expression. "I'm sorry, mate. Really. I didn't think it bothered you so much that I'm with her." Sirius rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked straight at his best friend of seven years.

_A girl came between us, despite everything we've been through_, James thought sadly. Even worse, it was his own sister who had caused this dilemma.

"Sirius, it's nothing I can control. Like being older, I guess. I see you as a brother already. It's just going to be extremely awkward if you two break up. I'd have to deal with both of you complaining about each other," James said, turned away from Sirius to look at the aged wood of his bedroom door.

James stiffened as Sirius wrapped his hand around his thin shoulder. The one moment when James was hoping Sirius would say something funny, he didn't. There was a smile on his face though and that strangely comforted him.

"I will never hurt her, James," Sirius said, his dark eyes sincere. "I promise that to you and you alone. Trust me for once with something so precious as her."

James looked at his best friend and a smile slowly spread across his face. Inside, he knew that Sirius would never hurt Emily and would keep her safe if he could not. James and Sirius went to bed in their respective rooms and enjoyed their first night as graduated Hogwarts students.


	10. A Slytherin's Honest Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! Thanks for the added details and all the extra help you gave with this chapter! A small note to all my readers, both author and Beta took some time with and from this chapter as personal issues have arose in our lives. Please understand and have patience! You all are wonderful and thanks for taking time to read. This chapter does have some sexual scenes and abuse. You have been warned.

(DOT)

Chapter 10: A Slytherin's Honest Confession

I was the baby of the group; youngest and freshest out of Hogwarts.

Sirius, James, and Lily had gone into hiding shortly after their graduation and I joined them once my seventh year was over. I was able to escape much of war torn England with Sirius' aid, but there were those on his side of the family that knew about me. Though I was Pureblood, I would never join Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had been given a high ranking position in the Ministry not long after he had left school five years ago. It made me sick. I hated the lot of them.

I was so fearful that I would die each day. I tried to remain calm but thoughts of leaving Sirius alone terrified me so much that I was tempted to beg him that we run as far away from this war as we could. I knew he wouldn't agree though. As much as he wanted to keep me safe, I knew he wanted to do whatever he could to stop Voldemort.

One night in early August, it was my turn to patrol while Sirius got some much needed rest. I was on my way back to the hideout when a strange sound in an alley caught my attention. I clutched my wand tightly in my hand as I tip toed towards the dark alley, my heart pounded in my chest. As soon as I entered the alley, I quickly wished I had never decided to investigate that sound. Lucius leapt out of the darkness and pulled me towards him, Apparating us straight to his family's mansion. It was absolutely massive and I couldn't help but gape at it as he pushed me inside. I tried not to let the fact that I was completely terrified translate into my expression but, by the way his friends were looking at me, I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Luke, I believe you remember this little lion?" Lucius inquired, pointing me toward a man about my age with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. My eyes widened as the night in the broom closet flashed in front of my eyes. I don't think I would ever forget that face.

"If wasn't for that bitch I would've finished school like everyone else," he snapped vehemently, grabbing my arm and dragging me across the floor. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to get away from him, but age had only given him more strength. After leading me halfway down the hall, he pushed me into a dark room and swiftly closed the door behind him. "And you'll pay for that too, bitch!"

Luke raised his hand like he would strike me. I cringed away from him, tightly shutting my eyes, awaiting the blow but it never came. Shock momentarily blazed through me when I saw him standing there with his hand still raised in the air. A dozen different conflicting emotions illustrated through his eyes as he stared at me. There was something different about him here than at Hogwarts.

Over the next few days, I was forbidden from leaving Luke's room. Most nights I was forced to strip in front of him because he had named me his personal slave. I absolutely despised every moment and thought of Sirius every time he touched me but the face always came back to his. The one thing I noticed after being in the Malfoy's gloomy mansion was the men only had a sexual desire for women they brought in to be their servants.

"Listen here, beautiful, come with me. Narcissa needs some help," a man said to me one morning as I dressed in the only article of clothing I could find – a thin dress that stopped just before my knees. The Death Eater grabbed me roughly and dragged me into the kitchen. A woman with long blonde hair was standing with her back to me, but turned when she heard us enter.

She scowled at the man holding me. "Let her go, Crabbe!" She ordered. "She's a Pureblood and should be treated as such!"

The tall man named Crabbe blanched at her as he shoved me inside the kitchen. "But she's a blood traitor!" He protested loudly, pointing an accusing finger at me. Narcissa shot him a glare that could possibly make Voldemort himself shake with fear.

"Um, sorry, Ma'am. Just tell your no good husband that he better watch it! The Dark Lord only listens to those closest to him." Crabbe stalked off, clearly frightened by the look she gave him. Narcissa sighed heavily.

"Honestly, men! Think they know it all. Here, Potter! Stir this and I will let you eat," she said, pushing a bowl with a mushy orange substance into my hands. I promptly began stirring the food as Narcissa set aside a plate of bread and a few tablespoons of corn with a goblet of water.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked Narcissa, my voice low.

Her face relaxed into a smile as she glanced over her shoulder at me. "I do have a rather strong dislike for these men; however, I can't let another woman suffer as I have. Now, hurry up and eat! I can't have them knowing I treated a prisoner with kindness!"

I smiled at her concern, accepting that not all Slytherin students, former or not, were bad people.

The first weeks of my stay at Malfoy Manor was spent in constant fear, but I wasn't alone. I noticed almost immediately that most of the wizards and witches living in the Manor were frightened of Voldemort. If not more than I! The man was ugly and, though I felt a small amount of pity for him, I rightly kept my mouth shut whenever he was around.

Shortly after I arrived, I was designated as the 'practice tool' by Voldemort and I abhorred it. Luke was the only one who took the task of looking over me since no else cared, which I found to be extremely surprising.

Often times the couch was suitable enough, but, against my better judgment, I gave into the comfort of the bed with Luke. I wasn't sure if he knew, but I found him cuddling me each morning. On this particular night, I received a rough slap to the face for _'disobeying a Pureblood's orders'_, as Luke put it. All because I simply wanted to sleep, not have him fondle me for once.

"I am a Pureblood! You are so stupid! I am like you, just not evil!" I screamed at him as he ripped my nightgown off of me.

There, under my thin clothes, were last week's bruises that he had left as well as the vertical lines from the iron pipe he had used to beat me. He took much pleasure, I was sure, in torturing me and causing me pain. Finally, while I was crying myself to sleep for the fiftieth time that week, he told me to shut up and kicked me off the bed.

I landed with a thud on the rough, green carpet. Just like his former tie, I had grown to hate that color. I slumped onto the floor and cried silently, my tears darkening the carpet with spots, while he slept peacefully under his warm blankets. Sometime during the night I was moved to the spare couch and a cool cloth had been placed on my forehead. As I awoke, I heard Luke having a heated conversation with another Death Eater.

"Why are you being so soft? She's a traitor! Just like the rest of the whores we use. We degrade them because they're nothing but parasites!" I recognized Lucius' irritating voice.

"But there's just something about her that sets me off. I intend to be cruel, it just doesn't come out that way," Luke insisted with the other. I pulled the blanket down just enough for me to see and saw Lucius and Luke standing a few feet away from one another. "I liked her when we went to school, Lucius! There's something about her that makes me want to be nice! Please, please don't tell the Dark Lord! Maybe I can convince her to come over to our side? The Dark Lord would want that, right? A Potter on our side! Just think of how pleased he would be!"

Lucius rubbed his forehead and seemed to be thinking about the idea. "The Dark Lord, will only agree to that if she accepts _our_ terms. I make no guarantees, Luke! You change her mind then we'll talk!"

Lucius left the room and Luke fell back on the bed, heaving an enormous sigh. He glanced over in my direction and sat up quickly when he saw me looking at him.

"How much did you hear?" He demanded, jumping off the bed and raising his wand at me like I was suddenly going to attack him. In all actuality, I didn't even have my wand. It was the first thing they took from me.

"Enough to know your _true_ feelings. What would they think if they knew you cared for me? I can't say that you would be getting a promotion anytime soon," I replied coldly, shoving the blankets away from my thin body. "You think that I will come over to your side that easily, just because of who I am? You're stupider than I thought."

Luke rushed over to me and slapped me across the face. I looked at him in the eyes and knew he didn't mean it. He had tears of fear and regret building up. He hadn't meant anything he had done. It was all for show. After many long moments of waging an internal war with myself, I reached up and softly wrapped my fingers around his then pulled him down so he was sitting next to me.

"I'll only ask for one thing and you can have whatever you wish."

"Anything," he begged, his voice thick.

He grasped my hands tightly and, even though I knew I was playing this situation like a perfect Slytherin, I calmly and collectedly kept my wits about me. The feel of his skin against mine wasn't nearly as traumatizing as what it had been, but I wasn't about to let my guard down.

"My freedom," I answered.

Our lips were a hairsbreadth away from touching. We were so close, in fact, that I could feel his breath crawling across my skin as he exhaled. I stared unflinchingly into his eyes and read his silent agreement in his gaze.

*dot*

A week later, Narcissa and Luke helped me escape from Malfoy Manor after Lucius attempted to rape me. Apparently, Narcissa neither cared, since Sirius was family, or she felt wronged by _her husband_. Luke went before Voldemort and requested that he escort me out to a secret location so more Death Eaters could torture me. The Dark Lord had agreed, just as Luke thought he would.

I knew Luke would face death for doing this so I gave him the one thing he asked for, albeit reluctantly.

This time I didn't scream or make any sound as Luke groped and fondled me. I still hated it, but I knew he was going to face Voldemort and die for allowing me to escape. He couldn't come to finishing, saying it felt wrong.

"I want it to be mutual not forced," he mumbled readjusting his shirt.

I sent him the best smile I could muster. I knew he was giving up his life to set me free and I would never be able to repay him for that. I moved closer to his side and he smiled sadly.

"You Slytherins aren't all that bad," I whispered, lacing my fingers through his and giving them an encouraging squeeze.

Luke looked up at me and his smile widened slightly. "I could say the same for you Gryffindors."

His comment only made me feel worse about leaving him to die, but we both knew the repercussions. I gazed into his blue eyes, which looked so beautiful to me for the first time since I had met him over a year ago, and gave into the sudden impulse to kiss him. When our lips met this time I detected the lust he had felt over the last week of my imprisonment. He kissed me back almost longingly as he caressed my face with his free hand. When we separated after many long moments he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, pressing my body tightly against his.

"I'm sorry for what I did. At Hogwarts and this past month. Please forgive me," he rasped, burying his face into my hair.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek as I carefully considered my answer. "I don't know if I can ever completely forgive you for ruining my sixth year, but I understand now. I just wish you would have told me your true feelings sooner. Goodbye, Douglas."

With that, he let go of me and I quickly Apparated away. The last thing I saw was him turning to shoot a spell up into the sky, alerting the other Death Eaters to my escape.

I wasn't even sure where I was going, but I knew I needed to reach London. After reappearing in a secluded forest clearing, I swore to myself that I wouldn't Apparate again for fear of being traced. Luke's help wouldn't be there a second time if I was captured again. Thinking of him only made me feel guilty so I pushed the image of his face to the back of my mind.

For three months, I survived on berries and herbs to sustain myself. It was a difficult time. It felt as though my body was slowly wasting away. If I was lucky, a kind family would offer me shelter if I was willing to work. Even though I had been through hell the past month at Malfoy Manor I still retained some of my girlish charm so it was easy to squeeze myself into their hearts.

Roughly a week after leaving the last family's home, I passed out outside a small country house one chilly November evening. I had run out of the meager provisions that I had been given and couldn't find anything safe in the wilderness to eat. It wasn't until the next morning that the owners found me. The woman of the household, who I discovered was a Mrs. Abbott, treated me well and I completed some chores to pay her back for her kindness. I was so excited to finally find a wizarding family that I was reluctant to leave. I wasn't sure if my brother and Sirius were looking for me, but I knew I just couldn't sit idle and wait to be rescued. When I left, I decided to tell her my name even though I had kept it secret from all the other family's that took me in.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Abbott! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! My name is Emily Potter."

The aging witch froze and stared at me with wide eyes. "Potter? You mean as in James Potter?"

"Yes, I'm his sister," I replied, becoming excited that she knew my family.

After giving me a tight hug and very specific directions on how to get back to London, I waved goodbye and left with my bag over my shoulder. I arrived in London near daybreak the next morning, but was at a loss for what to do next. After wandering through the city aimlessly for a couple hours, I discovered an abandoned house on the outskirts, only slightly surprised when I found that other beggars had settled there as well. Most of them were suspicious of me, but one middle aged woman befriended me practically as soon as I walked in. She told me she worked as a prostitute just to get a few pounds in her basket and said that, unless I wanted to go hungry, it would be wise for me to do the same.

At first, I was reluctant. I kept telling myself there had to be a better way to earn money but, after two days of begging on the streets with hardly anything to show for it, I had no choice but to change my tune. I quickly discovered that most men wanted a young, pretty girl and were willing to pay more. I felt guilty so I covertly slipped her some of my "profits".

_What a horrible way to describe it_! I thought with disdain. _I swear, if James knew what I was doing he would die of embarrassment._

My feelings towards my extremely messed up situation in London was similar to how I felt during my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was all alone and now, instead of being stranded in the wilderness, I was stranded in London with little food, whoring myself around just to get by with short-term shelter on top of it all. I felt even more disgusted and ashamed with myself than I had been while being held captive at the Malfoy's, but I knew I had no choice. Until I was rescued I had to do what I could to survive.

One dreary morning, after rolling out of the pile of rags I was calling my bed for the past week, I pulled my greasy hair up into a pony tail and tugged some of my bangs loose to frame my face. I sighed as I paused to look out the dirty, broken windows before leaving, distressed about the weather. On days like this it was harder to find customers. I sighed heavily once more and the left the abandoned house. I walked no more than two blocks when an older man dressed in a dark trench coat and hat approached me.

"Come with me!" He stated, latching onto my wrist and pulling me along behind him.

"I charge you know!" I retorted, worried that he was trying to kidnap me. But, strangely, there was something about him that made me want to trust him. There was something about his eyes that made me think he was someone I knew.

He made a sudden turn into an alley then turned to face me as he took the hat off and tossed it onto the ground. He pulled a wand out of his pocket and flicked it, changing his appearance.

"Now this is going to look _very_ strange to Sirius, but at least I found you, Emily."

My brother stood before me as clean as ever, smiling down at me like we weren't standing in the middle of an alley in the slums of London. He looked away from me long enough to sift through the pockets of his overly large trench coat. I saw them sticking out of his pants pocket and snatched them before he noticed. I smirked as I looked down at them. I had stolen his glasses many times when we were younger to prove a point, mainly to make him believe that I was quicker than he was.

"Here," I said, handing the round glasses to him. "You need your vision checked anyway! Merlin, James, what are you doing here? It's early December and you're out in the seedy parts of London? What would Lily think?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing! I sent Sirius in to Malfoy Manor to get you out, but when he got there, you were gone. How did you even escape?" James asked, hooking his glasses around his ears and crossing his arms.

"Narcissa let me go. Lucius tried to rape — "

"Another fucking snake? Come on, Emily!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands into the air. "We don't need another . . . you know. . ."

James jabbed his finger at my stomach and I understood what he meant. He was right. I didn't need to get pregnant again. This time, we weren't at Hogwarts where the problem could be easily taken care of. His face softened then and he stepped forward to hug me when a large man came barreling around the corner into the alley.

"HEY, YOU!" He yelled at James, pointing his fat finger at him. "What do you think you're doing with her? Did you pay?"

I saw James grip his wand out of the corner of my eye and bit down nervously on the inside of my cheek. I recognized the man as my so called "boss" or the street owner, as we officially called him. James tightened his grip around me.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I could fell his wand digging into my arm.

"Me? I'm her boss!" He shot back, his face turning cherry red. "Now fucking pay her or pay me! Which one, pretty boy?" He grinned at us, showing off his decaying smile.

James let go of me and started searching his pockets for Muggle money. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and quickly slipped him all the money I had. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get me out of here. James nodded and understood what I was doing.

"Here," James said, tossing the wad of money at him. "I'm taking her."

He nodded stiffly as we walked by him. In his eyes, he had just sold his best whore to some random man that oddly resembled her. I bit down on my tongue, attempting to hold back my laugh, when I realized that James Potter had just bought a prostitute. This was something he was going to be embarrassed about for years. James bought a whore that happened to be his own sister.

Yes, odd and gross, but we'll just forget about that.

Once we had gotten a few blocks away, James took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders. I thanked him and slid my arms into the sleeves. "Why didn't you just use a memory charm on him?"

"Didn't think of it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

We kept walking until we reached a secluded area then Apparated to his home. As soon as Remus saw me, he gasped and jumped up from where he had been sitting. "Emmy!" He cried out, sprinting towards me with his arms outstretched.

He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me so tightly that he was nearly choking me, but I didn't care. I was finally home and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. There were no words to express how thankful I was. After my tearful reunion with Remus, James told them where I was and they gave me highly disapproving looks.

"I had to eat!" I stated, though I didn't want to have to justify my reasons. "Malfoy took all the money I had and I didn't want to risk Apparating in case they were following me." I was that paranoid about Death Eaters! I probably had a nightmare about them finding me every night since my escape.

Once I had told them everything I had been through the past four and a half months, Lily set a huge plate filled with meat and potatoes in front of me. I had two and a half plates full of food before I was full. All I wanted to do once I was done eating was go straight to bed, but Lily insisted that I take a shower. I was dirty and smelly and had grime in places I didn't want to talk about.

Later that night as I felt my nice clean hair for the fifth time, I heard someone shuffling around outside my door. I snatched a heavy book off the nightstand and prepared to chuck it at whoever came through the door. Before I had a chance though, the lights suddenly came on and I saw the most miraculous sight in the entire world.

Sirius was standing in the doorway looking very much like I had while I was on the run. His clothes were tattered and hanging off his rail thin body. His face was gaunt but his eyes were lit up like fireworks. Those annoying whiskers were growing like a weed across his face, but I didn't care about them at the moment. I hadn't seen my Sirius in over four months. Saying I was happy was a severe understatement.

"Emily!" He exclaimed, bounding towards me and throwing his arms around my neck. "I missed you so much! I got James' letter. Is he up?"

"No," I said, clutching him as tightly as I could. "He went to bed about an hour ago with Lily. I have a sneaking suspicion that they want a baby. I heard some odd noises coming from their bedroom about forty minutes ago. Really awkward!"

Sirius laughed and was suddenly ripped out of my arms and thrown up against the wall.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, you scared the shit out of me. Sorry mate!" James said, lowering his wand. He was wearing his navy bathrobe. "You got my letter I take it."

"Yes, I was actually here to get Emily before you interrupted me, Prongs!" Sirius shot back, grinning over at his best friend.

"Alright then," James said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his robe. "Stay the night, mate, if you want."

Sirius nodded and reached for my hand, which I gladly took. I said goodnight to James and Sirius followed me into my room. As soon as we closed the door, Sirius gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sirius exclaimed, kissing me softly.

"And I'm glad to be back in _your_ arms," I said, once we had separated. He laughed as he lifted me into the air and twirled me around like a princess. We laid down on the bed and let ourselves have fun for once in this horrible war.


	11. Lies and Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my dear wonderful BETA! Thank you thank you! I was in tears at the end of this chapter.  
>Now, this is the final chapter with Emily as the main POV, in the next Sirius takes over and the story will contiune as the books have done, with my own little corrections to them! I meant I can't really kill him can I? Anyhow, please read and review!<p>

(DOT)

Chapter 11: Lies and Hurt

I screamed and Sirius, who was lying beside me, quickly hushed me back to sleep. Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to remove the images from my head. Horrible images haunted me that could ruin and destroy my family and their safety. I never left Sirius' side, even when we went out to buy food. I was terrified of being captured again and he knew it. He told me at least once a day that my safety was imperative. To him, my protection meant everything. The only other person that he was concerned with protecting besides me was Lily.

Remus began helping out more after Lily announced that she was pregnant. We all knew it was bound to happen, but we were still very happy for James. We all hoped that the responsibility of caring for an infant would change his carefree nature and help him mature a little bit.

Once Lily's pregnancy started to become obvious, Sirius and I began talking about having a baby ourselves but, with the war constantly hanging over our heads, it was pushed to the side. Most nights I cuddled close to Sirius' side, fearful I wouldn't wake up in the morning.

James and Lily told Sirius and I that they wanted us to be their baby's god-parents. We naturally accepted right away. Lily wanted me to accompany her to St. Mungo's for her first official sonogram since the men were out fighting for our freedom. I saw my nephew for the first time that day. I couldn't believe how small he was. I had never seen anything like that before so my eyes were glued to the screen the entire time. It was late March and James had just turned twenty. I was happy for my brother and his family.

"You will always be family, Emily," Lily had told me once.

Her words reminded me of when her and James had gotten married. At the ceremony, Sirius was best man and I was the maid of honor. Sirius and I knew we would have that some day.

On July 31st my nephew, Harry, was born. Sirius and I had been miles away at the time and didn't know where anyone was at, much less that our god child had finally come into the world. After two weeks, we finally made it back home and saw little Harry. Boy, could that child cry! He looked just like my brother, but his eyes were a beautiful green like Lily's. I got to hold him and while I was sitting with him I made a comment wondering about what our baby would look like. Sirius laughed and said that he or she would definitely have black hair. I couldn't argue with that logic.

One of the most amazing Christmas dinners of my entire life was that year. Lily and I made a huge feast for the boys. While we ate, Remus told us about a family that already had six boys and that the mother was expecting her first daughter at the end of the summer.

"Who are they?" I asked, staring at Remus with wide eyes. He knew other members of the Order of the Phoenix better than anyone else.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley. They're very nice people. Way too many boys though. I can only imagine what it's going to be like in a few years when the hormones start raging," he commented, smiling slightly.

We all laughed and started cleaning the remains of our meal up. Once the kitchen was once again spotless, we moved into the living room and I took a second to look around at my little family. James was holding onto Lily by the tree and passing out gifts. Remus was sitting on the couch, holding his tea cup tightly between his hands. Sirius and I were sitting on the floor opening our presents when Harry started fussing. Lily took him into his room to see what he wanted and I went to help.

It wasn't until May when we were able to visit again. We felt horrible for staying away for so long, but Dumbledore had given us orders that we couldn't ignore. The main reason why we came back to visit was because we had some very exciting news. Telling James and Lily they were going have a niece or nephew was the best news they could have heard at that point in time. Although, now that I was pregnant, meant I could no longer go on dangerous missions. I was restricted to staying home with Lily and Harry for most of the day.

But I didn't mind at all because I loved spoiling my nephew! Whenever Lily needed some time to herself I would take him to the park and let him play in the grass until he exhausted himself. The boy was about to turn one soon and I couldn't have been any more excited. He was walking a little, but most times he just stumbled around and bumped into things. When Harry got bored with his toys, he took to acting like he was playing the drums on my growing stomach. He never hit me very hard so I let him have his fun. I found that Lily was an excellent cook. I ate more while I was living with them than I ever did at Hogwarts.

I spent most nights just lying in bed wishing that Sirius would come back home, but he never did unless James was with him. I missed the feel of his body pressed against mine and his warm fingers as he dragged them over my skin. Sirius was an excellent lover and he knew it. Lately he was busy fighting Death Eaters and protecting everyone in the world except me. It made me feel like I wasn't as important to him anymore. I was pregnant with his baby, after all. I hated that he had such a huge reasonability to the Order, but I didn't have any other choice than to suck it up and spend my time playing with Harry as much as I could.

Sirius and James finally came home one warm summer afternoon and I was so happy to see him that I practically tackled him when he came through the door. I knew James wouldn't wonder why we suddenly disappeared to the guest bedroom; he knew us better than that.

As soon as we were in the privacy of our room I yanked his shirt off of him, exposing his scars and cuts. His hands got to work on exploring my body, especially my chest and stomach. His lips crushed against mine and I sighed into his mouth. He pushed me back onto the bed and collapsed on top me, his mouth still moving fluidly against mine. I felt his hard member press up against the inside of my thigh and I didn't stop him when he began to undress me. Thirty seconds later, all of our clothes were gathered on the floor and we were deep in the throes of passion.

I didn't think I could love him anymore then I did then. Our relationship had grown so much since our time at Hogwarts that it felt like we were completely different people. I was finally at a point in my life where I was happy and I loved it. Later, after all our energy had been expended, we were simply lying in bed together as we caught our breath. I knew he was going to have to continue to fight in the war so I sent a silent wish out to whoever was listening that we could stay in that moment forever.

"You miss me?" I asked him as he moved away from me and stood up. Sirius nodded. "A lot?"

"Well of course. I wouldn't have just done that if I didn't miss you," he said, smirking as he went to collect his pants from the other side of the room. I giggled as he grabbed my underwear and tossed them at me.

"It's too hot for a shirt right now," he said, thinking out loud as he tossed the garment aside.

I smiled as I got up to put my panties back on. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was shocked by how thin I still was. I was far enough along in my pregnancy that I was showing, but I hadn't gained as much weight as I thought I would. Sirius came up behind me then and squeezed my bum, making me squeal in shock.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed, giggling as I turned around.

He captured my mouth in an erotic kiss and I could tell that he was gearing up for round two. Just as I was beginning to undo the button on his pants, the door opened and we both turned to see who had the audacity to interrupt us.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted while he tried to hide my body behind his.

I gasped as I attempted to use my clothes to hide but, from how tightly Sirius had me pressed against him, it wasn't working all that well. My back side was still viewable in the mirror, but I was glad that my chest was covered. I was pretty sure that Remus hadn't seen my front, which helped soothe my nerves. The poor boy was currently trying to cover his eyes.

"Geez, sorry, Sirius!" He exclaimed, turning his head away. "I didn't know Emily was in here too!"

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded, moving me out of his line of sight. "I'm half fucking naked here, mate!"

"Yes, I saw that! James and Lily said dinner is ready," Remus said before quickly slamming the door shut and bounding down the steps like his heels were on fire.

A few minutes later, as we were making our way down the stairs, we could feel everyone's eyes on us before we even saw them. We avoided their accusing gazes, as we began to put food on our plates.

"Good job you two," my brother scolded as he placed a large slice of meatloaf on his plate. "Remus is now blind!"

Lily simply grinned and rolled her eyes. She leaned towards me and mouthed, "_Don't mind him. He's cranky because he hasn't gotten any himself yet!"_

I snorted, nearly choking on a piece of food, and giggled into my hand. Harry was playing with his pile of mashed potatoes and smiling up at his father. One small hand managed to grasp some of his food with his small, chubby hand and, a moment later, dropped it onto his father's pant leg. Harry kicked his feet and tried looking over his tray to see where his food had landed. James wiped his pants and smiled at his son as he set a few small pieces of meatloaf down in front of him.

"Oh, Harry! You got it in your nose!" Lily said, giggling as she wiped her son's face clean. Harry laughed and kicked his feet some more as he tried reaching for the napkin. As I watched James and Lily wrestle with Harry, I realized that my relationship with my brother wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, but at least we understood each other better.

Around the end of September, Dumbledore told us some shocking and grave news. He said that James and Lily needed to go into hiding for Harry's safety, but he didn't say why. The expression on his face was grim and I knew then that he was serious. Whatever was going on was bad.

_Harry? What would Voldemort want with little Harry? _I thought, confused by Dumbledore's strange orders._ Or worse, James and Lily? What's going to happen?_

Everyone knew that James and Lily had been dodging the Dark Lord for months. I watched helplessly as Lily began to cry. James drew her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, staring down at the ground with an unreadable expression. I felt my eyes begin to tear up, but Sirius held me close to prevent them from falling.

_What if…Voldemort comes after Sirius and I next? _I thought, the icy hand of fear closing around my heart._ I am James' sister after all. Should we hide too?_

I didn't want to face the truth, but watched as Dumbledore solemnly left. Sirius and James went into the living room to talk while Lily hurried away with Harry. I continued to stand in the middle of the dining room, feeling powerless. The only equivalent I could think of was the time I had spent trapped in Malfoy Manor.

The tears that had been threatening to spill from my eyes finally began to fall and I charged up the stairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and curled up with my pillow, wishing that this was just a bad dream. I had just found true happiness and now the fear that I was going to lose my whole family was steadily creeping up on me. I had Sirius and our growing baby within me, but Remus was family just as much as James and Lily were. I couldn't tell if my emotions were just out of control because I was pregnant or if the situation was too much for me to handle.

On October 12th, James and Lily began making arrangements for Remus and I. Harry was walking about with a smile on his cherub like face trying to hold onto my legs, but I picked him up and couldn't do anything but hug him. I didn't want to let him go, but Lily took him from me as I shook uncontrollably. It would be one of the last times I ever saw James and Lily. I looked into the twenty-one year old eyes of my brother and knew that I had to savor every moment I had left with him.

Voldemort was after Harry. I feared every day that something bad was going to happen. I did nothing but worry and I knew that it was bothering Sirius.

I was in the beginning of my third trimester of my pregnancy, but my stomach was still relatively small. Sirius and I were worried that our baby was growing properly but every doctor's appointment we had at St. Mungo's turned out fine. The baby looked and sounded healthy so our fears concerning that were alleviated. We had decided from the beginning to keep the gender a secret so whenever I had an ultrasound neither of us looked at the screen so we wouldn't see anything by accident.

About a week after James and Lily went into hiding, Sirius told me had he had some business to take care of with them on the 24th, but he never said what it was exactly. He was their Secret Keeper after all so I only assumed it had something to do with that. I was taking a nap during the evening of Halloween when Remus woke me up and said I needed to hide. Sirius was still gone and I wasn't going to leave without him, but Remus was nothing if not persistent.

"Please, just come with me! Now, Emmy!" Remus begged, trying to keep a hold of my arm.

I quickly escaped his grip and Apparated to Godric's Hollow, quickly making my way to James' house. I froze in the middle of the street when I saw it in ruins. My mouth dropped open at the sight and I couldn't stop the shriek of horror that erupted from my mouth. I ran inside, hoping and praying that my family was okay, but fearing the worst. As soon as I was inside I heard Harry crying upstairs in his nursery and I felt my heart lurch up into my throat. He was still alive!

I bolted up the stairs and nearly tripped over James on the first landing. I felt sick at the sight of his lifeless body and leaned over to gather him in my arms when I heard Harry cry again. I wrenched my eyes away from my brother's dead body and ran into Harry's nursery, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw him sitting in his crib. Tears were streaming down his face and he had a nasty cut on his forehead, but he was alive.

I began to walk towards him and that's when I saw Lily. She was lying motionless on the floor, her mass of red hair in disarray around her head. I gasped and dropped to the floor, brushing it away from her face.

"No!" I cried, my hands shaking uncontrollably as they hovered above her body. "No . . . Lil— Lily! Please, no!"

I pulled my sister-in-law into my lap and shook her, but I got no response. Her unseeing eyes didn't move and her body remained still. The realization that I had just lost James and Lily hit me like a brick to the face and I scrambled backwards towards the wall, clutching my chest. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break my gaze away from Lily. They were gone and I hadn't even been there to help them.

Harry stood up in his crib then and reached his hand out to me. I jumped in fright, finally wrenching my gaze away from Lily, when he cried out. I gingerly brushed my hand across Lily's cheek before unsteadily rising and picking him up.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly to my chest. "You have no idea how happy Aunt Emmy is to see you!"

I whirled around when I heard a strange noise behind me, pulling my wand from my jacket. I held Harry ever closer to my chest and waited in the eerie silence for many long moments, but nothing happened. I quickly made my way out of the house, intent on sending Dumbledore an owl as soon as I could, but keeping Harry safe was the most important thing on my mind.

Just as I exited onto the street, a large man suddenly dropped out of the sky. He was wearing a large mole-skinned coat and had the largest beard I'd ever seen. When he got off of the object he had been riding, I recognized it as Sirius' motorcycle. My eyes widened briefly.

"Is that 'arry?" He asked, pointing a large finger down at the boy in my arms.

"Yes," I replied, backing away from him and shielding Harry with my body. "but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Ma'am. Dumbledore sent me to get Harry Potter," he said, smiling down at me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and looked down at Harry. He was the only thing of my brother that I had left and I wanted nothing more than to keep him with me. Hagrid was a complete stranger to me, but if Dumbledore trusted him, then I did too. I reluctantly handed Harry to the large man in front of me and felt my eyes burn as he carried Harry away. I watched as Hagrid rose up into the sky and disappeared, leaving me alone again. Remus suddenly appeared next to me and I jumped, bouncing away from him.

"Emily!" He shouted, sounding immensely relieved. "Thank Merlin I found you! Please, come with me! We have to hide!"

"Remus, wait! James and Lily… They're . . . they're dead!" I cried as he wrapped his hand around my wrist and forced me to walk away from my brother's decimated home.

"I know. Dumbledore told me. Come round here. Take my hand," he said, leading me into an alley way.

I closed my eyes as we Apparated away and, once we had landed elsewhere, I fell to my knees and cried. "Sirius . . . Where is he, Remus? What's happened to him?" I asked once I had calmed enough to form coherent words. "Is he okay?"

"He's . . . he's in Azkaban, Emily," Remus answered, a conflicted expression on his face.

"What for?" I asked, looking up at him with disbelief.

He kneeled down beside me and gripped my upper arm, locking his eyes on mine. "He murdered thirteen people, including Peter! Emily, he betrayed us! He betrayed his friends!" He drew me into his arms then as I replayed his words in my head, welcoming the numbness that settled over me. He spoke again a few moments later, whispering into my ear this time. "There are people saying some horrible things. They think he only got you pregnant to give the baby to Voldemort. He's been working with him this entire time."

My body went limp in Remus' grasp and he was forced to hold me up to prevent me from sinking all the way to the ground. _No, Sirius… He wouldn't do something like that, would he? He loves me. _

Of course, he had been very secretive and busy as of late, but I didn't think that was because he was working with Voldemort. I didn't want to believe what Remus told me, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I knew that Sirius hadn't always been truthful towards me and I realized that this wasn't any different. All those years of him acting like he was there for me was all an act. He had probably treated a bunch of other girls that way too.

I suddenly began to hate the child inside me and wished I had never met the father.

*dot*

Remus and I tried our best to forget about what had happened but, to those who knew I had been with Sirius, there weren't many places I could go where I wasn't recognized. Once when I was out shopping by myself, a woman came up to me, gave me a hug and apologized to me. I was confused at first but, apparently, it had become common knowledge that I was carrying the child of a murderer. I hated hearing something like that from a complete stranger and wished I would die right on the spot.

In November, I got a letter from Dumbledore asking me to take over legal guardianship of Harry. I ignored it, even though I didn't want to, because the sight of him would remind me of James too much and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Finally, in early December, he paid me personal visit and hit me with a proposition. Harry would grow up away from the Wizarding world and away from all the whispers I was already hearing. Harry deserved a peaceful life.

I nodded, silently grieving for my nephew's fate because I had heard from Lily how horrible those Muggles could be.

Remus and I were all we had left so we became closer as winter came in full force. My stomach was getting larger and larger as Christmas got closer and I knew my due date was right around the corner.

On Christmas morning, Remus made me breakfast and we exchanged gifts. He got me a colorful spring dress and a bottle of a hair strengthening potion. I got him a packet of Exploding Snap cards and a book on vampires that I noticed he had taken some interest in a few months ago.

"Vampires?" He inquired, looking over at me questioningly.

"Don't judge. At least it's not about werewolves," I said, laughing.

Remus laughed as well, but he grew quiet as I got up to throw the wrapping paper away. Just as I was about to make my way into the kitchen, he gently grasped my hand. I stopped and looked back at him, confusion painting my face when I saw the serious look in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and I became even more confused when his face started to slowly inch toward mine. I knew that I should have stopped him, but it was like I had mysteriously become paralyzed.

He brushed his lips lightly against mine and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I kissed him back even though my brain was screaming at me to stop. I knew what we were doing was wrong but my body refused to obey me. I suddenly found myself pressed against the wall with Remus' fingers buried in my hair. As soon as he pressed himself up against my bulging stomach though, he stopped and backed away from me. We just stared at each other for many long, tense moments, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm sorry Emmy. Please forgive me," he said with a sad expression on his face.

"Remus?" I watched as he rushed out of the room and disappeared. Later that night, after I took a long stroll through the local park, I saw him again.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked him wrapping my hand around his shaking shoulders.

"I hope you find someone that you can love and enjoy life with. I just hope that she is not related to me and James. Or Sirius!"

That seemed to cheer him up and the laugh that followed was refreshing. After that things went back to normal. During dinner on the 27th, my water broke. Remus rushed me to St. Mungo's and waited patiently by my side as they prepped me for delivery. A couple hours after my labor started, I had to be rushed into surgery because my placenta had detached and the baby was no longer getting the oxygen he or she needed.

After that, things started to go terribly wrong.

My body was rejecting all the magical treatments that the Healers were trying to give me and they couldn't figure out why. As soon as they started to cut me open, I began to feel dizzy and needed to be given oxygen to keep me conscious. Even then my vision was still swimming. It was impossible for me to focus on anything and my ears felt like they were stuffed full of cotton.

Shortly after four in the morning, I gave birth to a small 6 pound 2 ounce baby girl. She had dark brown hair and clear hazel eyes. I loved her as soon as I laid my eyes on her, but the knowledge that she was Sirius' was heart wrenching. After holding her in my arms, my will to live drained out of me like water through a sieve.

After the Healers had closed my incision it wouldn't stop bleeding. Nothing they did could staunch the flow and it wouldn't take long before I bled out completely. Remus was allowed to join me and I could barely look at him because of the tears that were steadily pouring from his eyes. Even with my mind mired in fog from exhaustion, I knew what I had to do next.

I asked one of the Healers to help me pen an urgent letter to Narcissa Malfoy. She would help me, I knew. I needed her help more than ever now. It didn't take long before she arrived with her son, Draco, his bright blonde hair swept elegantly to the side.

Her expression was grave because of the tone of my letter. She appeared like I remembered her as. Long blonde hair with darken gray eyes.

"Emily, why are you asking me to do this?" She asked, tightly wrapping her thin hands around Draco's small shoulders.

"You're the closest thing she'll have to family. Please, you must!" I begged, barely gathering the strength to speak. My vision was darkening around the edges, but I wasn't scared anymore. I was finally at peace.

"Alright, I will care for her," she said after a moment.

"Thank you so much," I managed to say before closed my eyes a bit.

"He died that night for you," Narcissa whispered softly, taking my hand gently. "I suppose you might see him in heaven, Emily."

Little Draco began to cry as the alarms on my heart monitor began blaring. Remus cried out for help and gripped my hand with both of his. A Healer rushed in, but I knew there was nothing they could do so I closed my eyes. She belonged to Narcissa now.

_I don't want her . . . anymore . . . _

I could see Douglas waiting for me, with a hand extended. His cotton-white buttoned-up shirt slightly blew in the wind, and there on his face, a wide smile.


	12. Sirius Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA! OH a word of celebration for me and Beta; we both are eagerly children in the spring, so we are certainly going to be busy with two kids each! Now this chapter begins, part two of the the story with Sirius' POV. As I stated nothing about ending the story in the last chapter, I am happy to say here we go again!

Please read and review!

(DOT)

Chapter 12: (Sirius) Dilemma

My life was ruined

No, worse than ruined. Absolutely destroyed.

I was in Azkaban, sitting in a dark, damp cell as a framed man. I was livid, to say the least. That fucking rat… I knew he couldn't be trusted! Even though I had tracked him down and cornered him, he still wouldn't give up. Instead he blew up the street, slaughtering all those Muggles in the process.

_I hate him!_ I thought, slamming my fist against the cold stone wall the moment I entered.

He was supposed to be on our side and he sold my best friends out. The same people that were supposed to be his friends as well and he was the reason that they were all dead. I had to keep Emily away from that. I didn't want her seeing what had happened to her brother, sister-in-law and nephew, if Harry was even still alive. I knew her heart would never mend if she saw James and Lily that way. I could imagine Emily beginning to lose hope and resist everything in order to keep some control.

So I told Remus, before hunting down Peter, to take Emily as far away as possible and to get her away from the war and anyone associated with it.

Before he could take her away though, he told me that she went to see James and Lily before disappearing. Emily was stubborn, but it was something about her I loved. I knew then that telling Remus to take her away was a mistake. Her determination was clear. She loved her family and the little life she carried above everything. Slowly the images come into my head of her losing herself to darkness and fear.

I cried my first night in Azkaban. I had lost my fiancé and my child all because of a bunch of lies. Emily and I had been planning a quick wedding in December before the baby came and now I'll never know if I was going to have son like James or a daughter as sweet as Emily. We had talked extensively about whether or not we wanted to find out the gender, but I wanted to keep it secret just as much as she did. I was hoping for a son so that he and Harry could play together like going too high on their toy brooms so James and I would have to save them. Thoughts like that kept me sane for awhile but the Dementors just took them away within a few months.

But no, that reality wouldn't be happening, not in my lifetime. I would have an undeserved residence in this shit hole for who knows how long. Maybe the rest of my life. I deserved hell to this place and certainly not the comments I got from the other inmates. They didn't have families, so what would they know? They were Death Eaters, without hearts and a conscious. Me, I was innocent and wouldn't allow myself to go insane.

James and Lily were dead. Remus hates me and probably thinks I killed those Muggles. My godson was living with Muggles, but who exactly Dumbledore never said. Horrible man! Why didn't he get me out? I'm innocent and he knows that! I vowed never to trust anyone once I had entered Azkaban. My only alliance was to the dead; to James and Lily, and most importantly, to my beautiful Emily and our unborn child.

I received a letter from Remus a few weeks after I arrived at Azkaban saying that Emily had died during childbirth, but the way he formed his words I was guessing that Emily had believed the lies that had been spread about me as well.

_I can't honestly say I would doubt you for using her again if you ever get out of there! Getting her pregnant just to give the baby to Voldemort? How much hate do you have in your heart, Sirius? James and Lily trusted you! Emily loved you! They were your family and you betrayed them. I hope you rot in Azkaban! You're horrible, Sirius!_

The letter slipped from my grasp and I slid down the cold stone wall until I was slumped on the floor, tears freely flowing down my face. I had lost everything all over again. As I glanced down at the letter again, I knew that my life was completely over; there was nothing left to hope for but death. Remus hated me now, the only friend I had left, and Emily was gone. I didn't even know if my child had survived so I could only assume that he or she had perished as well.

My despair threatened to choke me.

I wished everyday for ten years that I could die just so I could be with Emily again. Seeing her face in my dreams wasn't good enough anymore. I missed the softness of her long black hair and admiring her cloudy hazel eyes. It seemed like my own thoughts were mired in fog.

The years passed on and on with nothing new happening. It was the same routine day in and day out of dealing with the Dementors and trying to retain my sanity. I got my hands on a Daily Prophet near the end of my fifth year and saw that the Malfoy family had openly admitted to having a five year old daughter. I didn't think anything of it, except that the girl resembled Narcissa, but not Lucius. The revelation started quite the scandal. I had taken an interest in the gossip of it, because it was believed that Narcissa might have cheated on her husband. I thought that it was odd that the young black haired girl looked nothing like the Malfoy's older son Draco, but a lot like Narcissa.

I learned that Bellatrix had been sent here as well. Oh, she definitely deserved to be here. Every so often I overheard her talking – boasting was more like it – about how she tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. Their son, Neville, had been left in the care of his grandmother. Poor boy.

One summer, after receiving my copy of the Daily Prophet, I saw that a family had won the lottery and gone off to Egypt. It must have been the Weasley's that Remus had told us about years ago because of the amount of children with red hair in the picture. However, upon closer inspection, I saw something rather peculiar. There, perched on one boy's shoulder was a rat. A rat! I knew instantly that was Peter.

I knew in my heart what had to be done. If I was to be a framed man then I was going to commit the crime that condemned me in the first place. I was going to kill Peter and end this once and for all.

I broke out of Azkaban around the time Harry turned thirteen and began my search for Peter at Hogwarts. I knew that I was being hunted so I chose to stay in my Animagi form most of the time. I wasn't registered so there was little chance that I would be recognized. I needed the map, but we had left it at Hogwarts with Emily. She had used it many times to sneak off to Hogsmeade to see me during her seventh year, but I had no idea what had become of it since then. Thinking of when Emily snuck out to see me only made me think and wonder about her even more. After so many years of not seeing her, a number of things had begun to fade from my memory, but her smile had remained crystal clear.

Thoughts of Emily quickly turned into wonderings of our child. He or she would have been eleven about to turn twelve near the end of December if I remembered the due date correctly. I knew the chances of seeing my child was practically nothing considering my escape from Azkaban had already made national news. I could only hope and pray that somehow my child had lived and knew who their cousin was, but not for all the things he was known for. Poor Harry had suffered the media's attention since his introduction into the Wizarding world when all he probably wanted was to live a normal life. I wish that had been the way in Azkaban.

I saw Harry again during the boy's third year and he was growing into a man like his father, except his eyes. They were still Lily's beautiful green. He and his friend, Hermione Granger, saved me from a fate worse than death and thank Merlin they did. I was about to have my soul sucked out when it was Peter that deserved it.

For a moment, as I took off riding Buckbeak, I thought I saw a girl that looked like Emily staring out a window in Gryffindor Tower, but thought nothing of it as I arrived at my destination. I hid in the mountains near Hogwarts so that Harry and his friends could keep in touch with me during their Hogsmeade trips. Dumbledore informed me of some news concerning Harry and another girl he wouldn't go into detail about. I assumed the girl was that Hermione I had met briefly, but Dumbledore simply shook his head and refused to say anything more.

I watched Harry's fourth year from a distance and witnessed him almost die multiple times. I was so worried about his safety that I nearly drove myself mad under the pressure. Dumbledore informed me that Harry would be coming to my family home once he was at his aunt's and uncle's for a couple weeks during the summer following the conclusion of his fourth year. There was a small smile present on the old man's face as he told me that.

I could only wonder what the smile was for and would soon find out in the form of small, dark haired girl.

*dot*

When the entire Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione arrived, I was happy to once again have company in my empty old house. I spent most days in my bitter family home, dreaming of how my life would have been with Emily and our child. I found myself thinking about that quite often and realized that he or she would be in their third year of Hogwarts, that is, if they were living. I had similar thoughts every year, thinking of the things I could have done to assist the child with his or her school work and helping them pull pranks on that annoying Malfoy brat. I had a grudge against Narcissa, but it was more her husband's fault. Plus, it would be funny for my child to prank Lucius' heir.

"Sirius!"

I looked up and saw Harry smiling and waving as he approached me. Behind him were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I smiled when I noticed Ron's red hair and freckles, signifying him as a Weasley. Hermione, on the other hand, had a heedful of bushy brown hair and a smile on her face when she saw me. It was Ron, though, that spoke first.

"Sirius, have you met Serenity? She's is super nice! Surprising since she lives with the Malfoy's. I can't believe she doesn't act like the rest of them," he explained.

Ron continued to explain that this "Serenity" girl was technically two years behind, but was able to test a year ahead. He told those in the room that joined moments later that she had dark hair, hazel eyes, was extremely shy, and had an unmistakable similarity in attitude to his older brothers, Fred and George.

"It's always the quite ones you have to look out for," Fred said, as he sat down. His twin nodded.

"She's really smart for her age. Gin doesn't like her much though!" George said, sitting down beside his brother.

"She's just like any other stuck up Pureblood! That girl has perks only because she lives with the Malfoy's!" Ginny piped up suddenly, sounding irritated.

I sat back and observed the conversation between the Weasley children, wondering if this girl was in Slytherin. She must be because of how Ron described her, but I was the same way and I was in Gryffindor.

"If she didn't live with those horrible people, you might assume she was related to Harry!" Ron continued, nodding towards Harry and completing ignoring his brothers. Harry shook his head in disbelief at his friend's words, but said nothing.

"Her last name is Black. How would she be related to me?" He asked me once Ron had directed his attention to one of his brothers.

"There are lots of people with that name in my extended family. And for a girl to have it as her maiden name is a lot more common. Our name doesn't exactly carry on in a normal sense," I explained to him. Harry nodded and I went back to my own thoughts once more.

_Serenity Black? That isn't very starry sounding. Everyone in my family was named after a star or constellation. I wonder what house this girl belongs to…_ I thought, thinking of Slytherin again.

A certain conversation James and I had about what we found appealing in women popped into my head then. Every time, the things we named off ultimately described Lily and Emily. I remembered another conversation, barely though, of when Emily and I were talking about what our child would look like. I knew that the both of us agreed he or she would have dark hair since that was a trait we both shared.

"Mum, wasn't she coming here?" asked Fred as his mother came down to our end of the table with a tray of food. Her sons eagerly stared at it, while I simply grabbed a slice of bread off it.

"I think so," she said, sitting the tray down for everyone to dig into. "Albus said that her treatment at the Malfoy's is debatable. It seemed like she broke a different bone every week last year and that's certainly something that we should worry about." A knock came to the door then and Molly rushed out of the dining room. "Oh, I think that's him now!"

Molly's muffled footsteps hurrying down the hall was followed by a warm greeting to the old Headmaster. The Headmaster's soft reply confirmed that he was excited about something. Molly was staring at something behind Dumbledore as the old man strolled into the dining room, smiling at everyone.

"Ah, I see everyone is here. I have a surprise for Mr. Black," he announced with a big smile or what could be seen with that beard of his. He turned and looked back into the hallway. "Dear, come here. I want you to meet your father."

I had been about to take a sip of my coffee, but immediately became angry and stood up with my cup still in my hand. "Dumbledore, don't play around with me! Emily died. We all know that!" I yelled, pointing at the empty void that Dumbledore was talking to. I went to take a quick sip of my coffee to help calm my nerves, but as soon as I saw the girl that appeared in the doorway, the small porcelain cup slipped from my grasp. The cup hit the floor and shattered at my feet while I continued to stare dumbly.

She was shorter than Harry with black hair and curious hazel eyes. Her face was shaped just like mine and, even though I wanted to cry, I kept control of myself. This girl was about the age my child would be, but my brain refused to admit that she could possibly be mine even though her eyes were shaped exactly like mine. The similarly was too great to ignore. Finally I spoke up.

"No," I whispered, wrenching my eyes away from her because the sight of her face was only making me remember Emily. "It's not possible. Emily died! There is no way she is mine!"

The girl, Serenity, quickly looked down and she hurried out of the kitchen. Molly shot me a disappointed look, as did Remus.

"Sirius!" Molly scolded. "I'm surprised at you."

I sighed as I heard one of the upstairs bedroom doors slam shut and reluctantly got to my feet. A small part of me knew she was my daughter, but the other part wouldn't allow me to believe it just in case she wasn't mine. I heard her sobs as I stopped outside the room she had fled into and marveled at how much it reminded me of what I had put Emily through when I was seventeen.

I slowly pushed the door open and saw her lying on the bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow and that one simple action reminded of Emily so much that I nearly turned around and left. Right as I was fighting an internal battle with myself, she looked up at me with those captivating eyes and I knew that they were the same color as James and Emily's, down the exact darker gray line that crossed the lower part of the eye. The line was something I had noticed about James when Professor Slughorn had us experiment with Polyjuice Potion in class during sixth year. We were supposed to mark the difference in appearance and that was first time I noticed that characteristic about my friend. I later learned the Emily had the same line when we had sex once.

It was the one thing, next to the color of their hair, that the two Potter siblings had shared. There was no use for James to deny his sister like he had done, not when she looked just like him. That might explain why this girl, who was sobbing uncontrollably, looked just like Harry or nearly the same. The girl was rubbing her eyes and eyeing me curiously.

_This girl is actually my daughter,_ I finally admitted to myself. _Either that or Albus Dumbledore is going to find out just how angry I can get._

"I'm sorry for earlier," I said, my voice sounding too loud in the quite room. My footsteps echoed on the ancient wood floor as I approached her. "Am I really your father?" I asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, much like Emily had done for years while at Hogwarts, and tried to speak. I waited in the awkward, anticipated silence for a moment before moving to hug her. She cringed away from me at first, but then collapsed willingly into my arms. I couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across my face. Her frame was the same as Emily's when she had been thirteen. Merlin, had _that_ many years passed? This was the child I had wondered about all these years. I felt tears begin to gather in the corners of my eyes and tightened my grip around her. After a few seconds she complained about not being able to breathe so I quickly released her.

"I don't understand. You're innocent. Why are you hiding?" she asked me when I had explained a little bit about myself and why I had been absent. She seemed to understand what I had said, but listened to them regardless of her pervious views on me.

"Did Dumbledore tell you what happened before you were born?" I asked, curious as to what exactly the old man had told her.

"No, Professor Dumbledore said my Mum and Dad fought hard in the war, but that Mum got hurt. He never said anything about you until the news broke about your escape from Azkaban. How did you do that, by the way?" she asked, a small amount of excitement in her voice.

"I'm an unregistered Animagus," I told her, smiling down at her. "I was able to slip past the Dementors without much difficulty."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. "Prove it!"

I nodded and changed, wagging my tail happily. A wide smile appeared on her face as she leaned down to scratch my ear. It had been a while since anyone had done that and I was reminded how much I loved that aspect of being a dog. Like I had told Harry the tail I could handle, but the fleas are murder. I never enjoyed that and once I did get fleas. James had the hardest time trying to get rid of them because even as a human I had a horrible itch all over my body. It took a month to get rid of the itch as a human, so I was reluctant to change for awhile. James naturally understood why.


	13. Serenity Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA! OH a word of celebration for me and Beta; we both are eagerly **awaiting (sorry wrote this wrong in the pervious chapter)** children in the spring, so we are certainly going to be busy with two kids each! Now this chapter begins, part two of the the story with Sirius' POV. Please read and review!

(DOT)

Chapter 13: Serenity Black

Once Serenity's hand had left my head, I brought my leg up to itch my neck, which made her laugh. We walked downstairs and, just before entering the kitchen, I changed back.

"Let's keep this between us, yes?" I requested.

"Sure, Dad!" She said with a smile before hugging me. I hugged her back and noticed that she was like her mother in many ways, something I was proud of.

_Dad._ It sounded odd, but it was something I had been waiting to hear for ten years.

Over dinner Harry and Ron conversed about Quidditch, Hermione and Ginny were discussing something about hair potions, and the twins were harassing my daughter about her treatment at Malfoy Manor.

"Mr. Malfoy is foul! I never call him Father or even by his first time. I only address Mum and Draco like that," she said, picking at the food on her plate.

"Hang on, you call Narcissa Mum?" I asked her, sliding my plate away from me, finally aware of whom she had been referring to.

"Yes, she has raised me after all. Draco is just like his father, but not _as_ bad at times. I swear one day he's going to go down the same path, but hush! I never said that!" She urged, suddenly becoming paranoid, like Lucius or Draco were able to hear her.

"Oh, come on! Draco doesn't dare mess with us!" said Fred.

"Yeah, you're one of us now! We'll keep him under control!" said George.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself. I've been doing it all my life. I just keep my head down and never look Mr. Malfoy in the eye. He hates me because I'm in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. But Draco, he burned all my clothes last year because . . . I argued that he was being a . . . jerk to me because I'm in Gryffindor. I had to wear the same clothes for . . . a week before I was able . . . to convince Mum to get me . . . some new clothes!" Serenity sobbed, dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

Her words about her treatment while in Lucius and Narcissa's care made my blood boil in my veins. How she had ended up with them I hadn't a clue. She pulled her skirt up then, showing us a bruise on her upper thigh that had been caused by Draco's broom a week earlier.

"It hurt a lot, but I never complain since Draco is always abusing me for something," she said, her cheeks painted red as she lowered her skirt. A smug smile crawled across my face then as I realized that my family's manners had been stitched into her upbringing even though she had been raised in the Malfoy household.

After that, she quickly silenced herself since she wasn't used to talking so much during meal time. Throughout the rest of dinner, she kept to herself and avoided the rest of the twins questions.

I discovered later that her full name was Serenity Emily Black. Dumbledore told me that he and Narcissa had named her after Emily died. My next question was obvious.

"How were the Healers able to save Serenity? How did she live through that?" I asked, my voice almost breaking.

The Headmaster simply smiled at me and looked at Harry. "Love," he said, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

I frowned, confused by his cryptic answer, and glanced towards Harry, hoping he knew what the hell old man was talking about. He explained how Lily's sacrifice had saved him from the Killing Curse, rebounding back on Voldemort instead. I then concluded, as had everyone else, that Emily had lived long enough to carry our daughter before the events of my arrest had taken their toll on her.

"So she gave up?" I asked, my hands shaking. I could barely hold the tea cup and I knew my tears were threatening to shed.

"She stopped trusting people, Sirius," Remus told me. "I looked after her like you told me, but there was nothing I could do to prevent her from dying. Emily honestly believed that you were guilty and I did too."

"Why would you tell her something like that though?" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the thick wooden table, making our cups and saucers dance across the surface. "Emily gave up on living because of what she thought happened!"

"And for good reason. You have to understand that we thought we were being told the truth. Everywhere we went people constantly asked her if she was going to keep a murderer's baby! She used to cry every night because nobody would leave her alone. There was nothing I could do to shield her from that. We all thought you had turned on us, Sirius," Remus explained, sounding sincere. I nodded grimly at him, looking down into my tea cup.

After lunch, Molly was working a knot out of my shoulder while Arthur told me all about raising children.

"Since she's a girl, she's going to have that monthly thing. Molly dear, what is that about again?" he asked his wife.

Molly shot him a disapproving look. "It's called a menstrual cycle, Arthur. Ginny's had to deal with that for the past few years. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll tell Ginny to help her while they're at school with all of that. I know it's going to be hard at first, Sirius, but being a father will come to you."

My mouth had dropped open in shock halfway through the conversation at the things a teenager was capable of. Arthur and Molly continued to tell me a number of horror stories about their oldest sons and the pranks they pulled. I was lucky to just have one instead of their grand total of seven children.

I spent the remainder of the summer bonding with Serenity. She went more in depth about her treatment at Malfoy Manor and also about the number of tricks pulled on Draco. She had seven fingers up and looked all too happy. I knew her stories would be very enjoyable.

"You'll love this, Dad," she told me one morning while we were eating breakfast. "I can't believe I got away with this one! During the summer after my first year Draco was being his normal piggish self and I decided to get him back. I used a charm on his food to make him sick. I found it in an old Charms textbook in Professor Flitwick's class. He was sick for a week!"

"Really?" I asked, shocked my little girl would do something like that.

Once I thought about it I knew I would have done the same exact thing. In fact, I had tortured the boy's mother quite often when we were young. A smirk crawled its way across my face when I remember one specific day. Bellatrix almost succeeded in hexing me so I knew I couldn't let her get away with that. Later that afternoon I was laughing hysterically as Bellatrix tried to put the fire on the hem of her new dress out while Narcissa tried to keep from puking her lunch down the hall.

"Yes, Draco was so angry! Unfortunately they beat the house elf for it. Since then I try to keep to my room while I'm home during the summer. I sleep in the east wing, not far from Draco's room. Staying near him is much more enjoyable than hearing Lucius and Narcissa try to make another heir."

My appetite disappeared after that so I pushed the rest of my breakfast away from me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for what she had endured. I was confident that if Emily would have known how Serenity was going to be treated she would have found her a different home.

_Maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let me keep her with me? _I thought, casually sipping on my coffee as I watched my daughter finish her food. _Before that happens though I'll need to have him clear my name._

Later on, Serenity told me more about what she had been doing at Hogwarts. She had signed up for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies the previous year and had liked them a lot. Oddly, those were the same classes I had taken as well. She was excited to go back and I wouldn't have been able to be any happier if I tried.

I quickly discovered that Serenity and Harry were good friends. I was still unsure if they realized they were cousins since they were always talking about who they liked around me. I saw Serenity give Harry a strange look a few days later and I distinctly remembered Emily looking at me like that. Harry, in turn, looked a lot like James had when he was chasing Lily. I knew then that whatever was going on between them had to end so I casually mentioned it over coffee the very next morning.

And, just as I thought, they were stunned.

"What? Serenity and I are related? But Professor Dumbledore told me none of my family were alive! You're my godfather, aren't you?" Harry asked me as I watched his horrorstruck face change by the sudden fact that I had managed to wiggle myself in as not only his godfather, but his uncle too.

Serenity just looked at me like I was kidding before glancing over at Harry then make a silent but visible gagging face.

"You didn't have any _living_ _adult_ relatives to care for both of you. Your mother's sister would have gone mental if she would have had to deal with her sister's son and niece. It would be a lot to ask, even for my brother, whom I would never ask such a thing of. Besides, I was alive just not able to care for you. It would have been hard to care for children properly in Azkaban," I explained watching the cousins share expressions of concern, then ease as they came to understand.

I couldn't quite believe how badly I had shaken them up. I smiled as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts. I took in just how alike the two were. Apart from their physical characteristics, they also shared a sense of pride and trust toward their friends. It amazed me that they had such similar upbringings and yet were able to love as much as Ron or Hermione. Even though Serenity was physically smaller than Harry that was something I had expected since Emily had been much shorter than her brother. In fact, James and I had joked about that exact thing during our school years until I noticed how much she had grown when she put James in his place for disrespecting her in our sixth year. That happened a lot during our schools years, but it had been hilarious for Remus and I to watch.

Suddenly I was reminded of a certain event during the end of sixth year when I found the two Potters shouting at one another in the courtyard near the bell tower. I never found out what exactly they were arguing about, but I did remember the laughter when everyone threw tomatoes that magically appeared in their hands at James. I'll take the credit for that one, thank you! One was in my hand naturally, but I was the only one to aiming right at James' face. That was a lucky shot really. Remus had thrown his own down in a fit of anger that James and Emily were publicly fighting; he hated it when they squabbled. I was never found out and I walked free from punishment while James was covered in disgusting tomatoes. He was angry about that for the rest of the year.

*dot*

The next day, Serenity and Harry went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies with the Weasley's. I asked Molly to get Serenity some newer robes since they looked much too short for her. Also, I told her to surprise them with ice cream at the end of the day as my treat. Molly said she would take care of everything and they were gone by ten-thirty.

They returned sometime around two in the afternoon and I was in the middle of my nap when Serenity knocked on my door then burst inside. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, as she ran towards me. She jumped on my bed with a soft thud and then pulled something out of her bag.

"Look, Dad! I got you this!" She announced with a large smile on her face.

I accepted the package she handed me and smiled when I realized it was a large, dark red cloak. I had been meaning to buy a new one for a while and I felt a warmth spread through my chest at her act of kindness. I hoped that it would actually fit because it looked a little too big for my frame. After I swung it around my shoulders I watched in amazement as it began to match my body shape. So, it was one of those cloaks! I didn't even know they made them anymore!

I turned to give Serenity a hug, but stopped short when I saw she had fallen asleep on my bed. Her long hair lay across my pillow in a tangled mess, covering it completely, and her hands were folded under her head. One of her legs, hung over the end of the bed with the other one tucked under the other, exactly like mine do. I smiled as I pulled my blanket up over her, planting a light kiss on the top of her head. I carefully tip-toed out of the room and smiled back at my girl once more then closing the door softly behind me. She looked so peaceful.

During the time that the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and my daughter were at my home, they helped clean a good majority of the house. None of them would ever realize how thankful I was for all of their help. I would have never been able to get it done by myself.

Although, I was surprised that Molly was unable to handle the Boggart, but I didn't blame her either. I didn't think I'd be able to rid of it myself._ Maybe I can get Remus to help me with that one…_ Once all the children left for Hogwarts my house once again felt much too empty so Molly and Arthur continued to come over on the weekends for dinner.

And, Great Merlin's Beard, did Molly know how to cook! I now knew how her boys were so well off. She said that she had noticed how skinny Serenity looked and offered to send her cakes and sweets along with Harry's. I was fine with it, but felt bad because I hadn't gotten Serenity beginning of the school year gift. Molly said she would help me with that too.


	14. Letters and Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA! OH a word of celebration for me and Beta; we both are eagerly awaiting children in the spring, so we are certainly going to be busy with two kids each! Now this chapter begins, part two of the the story with Sirius' POV. Please read and review! And a note on my new baby: I'm having a daughter!

(DOT)

Chapter 14: Letters and Wants

I received a letter from Serenity a few days after she arrived at Hogwarts. Apparently Harry had told her about my secret name since the heading was addressed to_ Snuffles_.

_I hope that this reaches you! I am writing to tell you that I'm having such a good time! Hermione, Ginny and I are really close now because of all the time we spent together during the summer. Oh, and I'm closer to Harry now too. Just as cousins though! One night we searched through a bunch of old year books and we found your seventh year picture! Harry found a photo of both of our parents in the library and I saw my Mum! I've never seen a picture of her so I was shocked that I look so much like her. I asked for a copy from the librarian. Harry asked for one too. I can't remember Mum's name, but Harry and I are happy that we finally have a picture of the important people in our life. We had Professor Dumbledore make an extra copy so I could send it to you. I included it in this letter._

I frowned as I looked in the envelope, smiling when I spotted the small black and white moving photo. As I looked at it, I remembered exactly when it had been taken. On the last day of our exams, a random student wanted a photo for the yearbook. James and Lily were on the left side of the photo with Emily and I on the right. The girls were, of course, in the middle. The smiles on our seventeen year old faces made a strange feeling of nostalgia pass over me. It felt like a lifetime had passed until I had been at Hogwarts. I shared Serenity's sentiments of finally having a picture of the people who mattered the most to me before they were taken from the world. My eyes stopped on Emily's face and I felt the familiar burn of tears begin to creep up on me. I returned to my daughter's letter if only to keep a handle on my composure.

_Harry and Ron, I found out, always have Hermione check their work. I think that's funny. I once asked her just review a small assignment for me and I thought she was going to yell at me. I don't think I'll be asking her again! I usually never ask for help so it was only a onetime deal. Anyways, I'm looking forward to watching Harry play Quidditch this year with Ron and Hermione! If he can avoid that horrible Professor Umbridge then he might play. I'm hoping for the best! I'll write again soon!_

_With much love, Serenity Black _

I smiled at my daughter's letter and admired her handwriting. Even though she had spent the entire summer with me there hadn't been one occasion when I saw it. It was small, which explained why the piece of parchment was so small to begin with. Her lower case y's and g's had a hook at the end just like her mother's had. I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing at the photo again then folded it in half so that James and Lily were on one side and me and Emily were on the other.

Later that evening I was alone in my house and, for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Emily. The deafening silence around me wasn't helping. I missed her so much. I would have given anything to see her again. I collapsed onto my bed and let my sorrow consume me. I missed the feeling of Emily's warm body connected with mine, the touch of her breast against my chest, hearing her sigh beneath me when we made love. Hell, I missed having Emily with me, sexual or not.

The next morning when I woke up I decided to pretend that she was still alive. I made "us" a cake to share and then waited for her to walk through the door as though she were returning home from work. Inside, I knew she would never come. It was foolish of me to think differently. A few minutes later though, I heard the front door open and let my emotions get the better of me. I bolted into the hall and felt my shoulders deflate when I saw Molly.

"Oh, Sirius! Are you okay, dear?" She asked, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I lied, knowing for a fact that I was definitely not fine.

Molly leveled me with a sardonic expression, narrowing her eyes. "You aren't a very good liar, Sirius," she said, leading me back into the dining room.

"I am going mad in this house!" I exclaimed while we sat across from each other, eating the cake I had made.

"This cake is very good! When did you learn how to bake, Sirius?" asked Molly, trying to move away from the subject of my depression.

I chuckled even though the subject was far from humorous. _Ironically, the__ person that taught me is dead. How improper of me,_ I thought as I rested my elbows on the table.

"How are you coping concerning Serenity, Sirius?" Molly questioned a moment later. "I know how big of a shock it must have been to discover she was alive."

I heaved a large sigh as I stared down at my demolished piece of cake. "It's been hard, Molly. It's infuriating that she survived and Dumbledore didn't even tell me how!"

"Sirius, he did tell you how. You just weren't listening," Molly countered, her face becoming serious. "Serenity's mother lived long enough to deliver her. Like Lily, she died protecting her child. I wish the outcome had been different." She paused as she examined my crestfallen expression. "If you want I can take you out to her grave site, but it will have to be quick. And Dumbledore can't know!"

"You think I would really tell the old man?" I asked her with a smile. I wanted nothing more than to see Emily again.

Enthusiastically agreeing, I quickly changed into my Animagus form. Molly conjured a collar and leash for me. It most opinions that would be awesome, but Molly and I were good friends and not like that. She walked me down the street and then we turned to Apparate. I found myself on the curb of a street in Godric's Hollow. I saw the old house that once belonged to James. I wished so much that I could revert time and save all of them. Save James and Lily, my best friend and his wife, from the troubles they had faced. I also wished Hagrid had given Harry to me and not the Dursely's, but now I understood why.

As we casually walked down the street I was staring down at my paws, watching as they crushed the leaves, and I couldn't help but wish that I was in human form. The sound of an extra pair of feet coming down the street towards us made me look up, spotting a man wearing a long red robe.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, when he was only a few feet away.

"Hello. Such a wonderful afternoon, isn't it? I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take my dog for a walk," Molly said, gesturing to me. I barked happily and waged my tail. The man smiled down at me and scratched my ear.

_Why do people do that every time they see a dog?_ I thought with disdain.

"Male or female?" he asked.

"Male. A lot of people mistake him for a female because he has a puppy he cares for," Molly said, smiling down at me. I cocked my head to the side because what she said was true, but it sounded odd.

"Only one? Well Ma'am, he is a handsome dog! I must be on my way. Good day," the man said before walking off.

Once he had gone I looked up at Molly and barked at her. _I'm still handsome in my mid-thirties!_ I thought with indignation, wishing she could hear me. I was getting hungry even though we had just left my home. Molly smiled and rolled her eyes at me as she pulled on my collar when I stopped to eat on a hot dog that had been discarded on the ground. Horrible taste it had!

Molly continued to the graveyard and, when the front gate came into view, I sat down for a moment before going inside. James and Lily were buried here. After ten years, I was finally visiting them for the first time.

"Come on you!" Molly urged, tugging my leash.

We continued inside, walking slowly, until we found James and Lily. They were near the center. As we stood staring down at their names chiseled into the stone, before our eyes, the small space that occupied their markers turned into a statue of them holding Harry. I stared up at it with astonishment and swore that even as a dog I cried.

After paying our respects to my best friends, we searched for Emily's headstone for what felt like hours with no luck. The graveyard was immense and I didn't know if we had enough time to search every inch. The longer we searched the more agitated I became. She had died here in Godric's Hollow. Why wouldn't she be here? Molly could tell that I was upset so she unhooked the leash from my collar and let me wander off.

I was, in fact, more than upset. I was downright devastated. All I wanted to do was find a large pile of leaves, burrow into it and weep. While I was trudging along the wall in the northern most corner of the graveyard, I found it. At first, I couldn't believe that it was really hers. I stared down at it for a full minute, just reading her name over and over again to reassure myself that I was really looking at Emily's gravestone. I glanced over my shoulder and barked excited a few times at Molly to tell her where I was. She quickly walked over and kneeled down beside me.

"It's okay. You'll be with her again one day," whispered Molly, her head right beside mine so only I could hear what she said even though we were alone.

After spending a many long minutes staring down at Emily's resting place, we rose and prepared to leave. Before we walked away, Molly conjured a flower and put it in my mouth. I dropped it atop the stone and briefly changed back to my normal self. Molly turned around and walked a few paces away to stand watch.

"My sweet Emily," I mumbled as tears blurred my vision. "I will care for Serenity! I promise you that!"

I reluctantly changed back and Molly once again hooked the leash onto my collar. I stopped to look back at her gravestone one last time, promising to return here every chance I got to visit her. Molly pulled on my leash and I willingly followed her out. We arrived back at my home and I was left to my thoughts.

I wanted so much to just die and end this horrible depression, but I knew my responsibilities to care for our daughter were much more important. Serenity was quickly becoming the main driving force in my life. She made life worthwhile for me, which was beyond anything that I would admit out loud. Harry mattered a great deal to me as well, but it wasn't the same as Serenity. Harry wasn't my son; he was my godson first, then my nephew.

A few days after my visit to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, Serenity sent me a second letter detailing how Harry and the twins had been forbidden from playing Quidditch. By her quill marks, I could tell she had written it while angry. There was a smudge near the edge of the parchment that I figured out had been caused by the side of her hand. Underneath her comments of how Harry was being treatment, she told me that she had crush on one of her classmates, but she didn't reveal who the object of her affection was.

Oh, sweet Merlin's beard… Serenity had a crush!

*dot*

In mid November, my daughter told me in one of her letters that she wanted to spend Christmas with me instead of returning to the Malfoy's. Naturally, I was overly exuberant. I begged Dumbledore to let me buy her a Christmas gift. He said yes and gave me a full day's supply of Polyjuice potion just five days before the holiday. He said each ration would last about two hours.

The next morning I dressed in the best suit I owned and drank down the concoction quickly, grimacing at the taste. I ran into the bathroom and watched in amazement as the age lines that were scattered across my face disappeared. My appearance changed to that of a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. I was rather gaunt to begin with, so I was amazed that I had a little more meat on my bones than usual. It was a welcome change even though I wouldn't be staying like this for long.

After stuffing the pouch containing all of my Polyjuice potion into my pocket, I Apparated to Diagon Alley and smiled when I saw the street was full of people. I needlessly straightened my jacket and set off to find my daughter her Christmas present.

Half an hour later, I was in a clothing shop when one of the young female attendants approached me.

"Hello, Sir. Are you looking for anything specific?" She asked, smiling cheerfully at me.

"A gift for my daughter," I answered, looking at the rack of clothes in front of me with a lost expression. I didn't have a clue what to get her and I felt absolutely wretched.

"What sort of things does she like?" the woman asked me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you see, I don't know. I've just recently gotten to know her. I know she likes books."

"You might try across the street for that," she laughed, removing her hand. "You're in a clothing store, Sir. How about you get her a dress or some winter clothes? Surely she could use a winter coat," the woman said, picking out a dark green button down coat and a dark red dress.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I examined the coat. "Do you have that in red? She doesn't really like the color green," I said, pointing at the coat, thinking it would be an insult if I got her _anything_ green. This woman might not know the reason, but Serenity definitely would.

"Is your daughter a Gryffindor?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I shyly said.

The woman went to get the same size coat in red and returned with a pair of strappy black flats, saying they would go wonderfully with the dress. I left the store with the items in a bag and walked across the street to the bookstore.

As I browsed the history section, I found many books on World War II and a few other eras that I was interested in while I had been in Muggle Studies. I picked out a few of the books, and then moved on to the magazines. Seeing nothing that appealed to me, I paid for the books and returned home. Since the last time I had wrapped a present was in 1980, I had Molly help me. In return, I helped her package the gifts for her kids.

The arrival of Harry and the Weasley children a few days later made me weary, but I greeted them warmly nonetheless. I hadn't yet shaved and I hadn't put much thought into my clothes when I dressed that morning so I didn't feel like a very good host. Molly continually encouraged me and it helped cheer me up some.

Phineas Nigellus, my great-great something or other, had informed me that Arthur had been injured and the house needed to be ready for their arrival. Serenity was still at Hogwarts and would be arriving at the appointed time that Dumbledore had set for her.

I tried to persuade Fred and George not to go to St. Mungo's to see their father before Molly did. They seemed to not understand my reasons and my voice rose as I argued with them.

"Easy for you to say! You're stuck here!" Fred bellowed at me. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

I wanted nothing more than to hit that smug expression right off his face, but I was the adult here and needed to diffuse this situation. I took a deep breath and kindly asked them to wait for their mother. Molly arrived that night and they went to visit Arthur later the next day.

I gladly went to sleep in my own bedroom after they left; I was exhausted. I was awoken a few hours later and frowned up at the ceiling. I had been having a wonderfully pleasant dream about Emily and would have loved to continue it. I rubbed my arousal away and attempted to get comfortable again.

Right when I was dozing off, a loud noise came from downstairs, scaring me back awake. I kicked my blanket off me and quickly pulled a pair of pants on before grabbing my wand.

"Lumos," I whispered as I left my bedroom.

I carefully tip-toed down the hallway and paused at the top of the stairs, straining my ears for any sound below. Serenity suddenly came into view and I lowered my wand, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Dad?"

I flicked my wrist and lit the rest of the lamps around the house and tightly hugged her when she bounded up the stairs towards me. Luckily, my alarm over her arrival had erased any trace of my earlier excitement. After our short reunion, I helped her get settled into one of the extra rooms then took her out for a father-daughter dinner since the others were visiting Arthur.

I had to use one of my Polyjuice rations, but Serenity seemed to understand the risks of being out in public with me. As her father, I only wanted the best for her, and brought her to a high end Muggle restaurant. As the maitre'D led us through to our table I couldn't help but become a little paranoid by all the people that were staring at me. I just figured it was my appearance, but the thought crossed my mind that some of them were magical and knew who I was. I took a deep breath, shoving my fears to the back of my mind, and tried to remain calm.

"Excuse me, Sir. Is this your daughter?" A gentlemen asked me while we were eating our appetizer, an order of something called fried calamari. It was actually pretty good. I nodded, albeit reluctantly, and the man looked over at Serenity, speaking to her directly. "Have you ever considered modeling, young lady?"

I quickly swallowed the food in my mouth and stared up at the man. Serenity didn't respond and glanced over at me while she fidgeted with her napkin.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but she isn't interested. My daughter is only fourteen," I said firmly, setting down my napkin after whipping my mouth.

"But she's prefect – !" the man insisted.

"Please leave us alone! She isn't interested! Don't make me say it again!" I exclaimed, rising from my chair. My fingers twitched as I began to reflexively grab my wand, but I held back. He was only a Muggle, after all.

Our arguing alerted the restaurant's manager and he gladly drug the bothersome salesman away. People like him were the ones responsible for over-exploiting children and I would be damned before my daughter became one of them. The man was forbidden to ever enter the restaurant again. The manager returned and said he would only charge us half price for our meal as a formal apology.

The waiter brought our food a few moments later and my mouth began watering as soon as I saw the plate that was set in front of me. I had ordered a large steak with mashed potatoes and yams. Serenity had ordered a chicken salad, topped with cheese, tomatoes, bread crumbs, and egg whites, along with a side order of yams. We enjoyed the meal while she talked about school.

"Did you get my letter about Professor Umbridge?" she asked as she began eating.

I looked up at her and nodded since I was in the middle of chewing.

"I can't believe how controlling she is! Harry's spent most of his time in detention just because he was talking about You-Know-Who. Oh, and Hermione! I swear she's getting on my nerves! All of a sudden the only thing she cares about is freeing House Elves. Professor Snape always calls her an insufferable know-it-all and I'm starting to agree with him. I don't understand why she can't let it be. They're supposed to help us!" She said, mumbling the last part and pushing her tomatoes around her plate.

"Eat your food, sweetheart," I said kindly, smiling at her before taking another big bite of my steak. "Kreacher isn't exactly an example of a model House Elf. I've thought about freeing him a handful of times since I've been back, but I honestly have no idea where he would go. The only person he would listen to is my mother."

"Were my grandparents nice?" Serenity asked, looking up at me with an inquisitive stare. I tapped my fork against the side of my plate and shrugged, trying to think of a way to make my own parents seem better, but nothing came to mind.

"I loved your mother's parents more than my own mother and father. They took me in when I ran away from home when I was sixteen. James and I were best friends. That's how I meet your mother actually," I told her, taking a sip of my wine. Serenity was staring down at her lemonade.

"Who is James? Was he family?" she asked.

"James was your mother's brother and he was not happy about my relationship with her!" I laughed. "You should know who he is. He's Harry's father."

"Oh," she replied sheepishly, her cheeks turning bright red. The waiter walked up then and she handed her half-empty plate to him.

"My parents, however," I continued. "There aren't very many good things to say about them."

"Why?" she asked.

"My parents were bigots and only cared about whose blood was purer. My mother and father, even though they agreed with his belief, didn't exactly follow You-Know-Who. I guess that's one good thing. However, when I ran away, my family banished me. I never wanted to go back anyways. I found contentment with your mother."

Serenity smiled and I could tell she was a little closer to understanding mine and Emily's complicated past. I had all the time in the world now to tell her about the wonderful person her mother had been.

I gulped down the rest of my wine and paid for our meal. Right as we were walking towards the front of the restaurant I began to feel the familiar tingling that signaled my Polyjuice potion was wearing off. I didn't want to risk anyone, magical or not, seeing me so I asked Serenity to stay in the lobby while I quickly went to the bathroom to drink another potion. When I returned, I saw her sitting quietly in the lobby beside a large man.

"Ready to go?" I asked, taking her hand. Serenity nodded and left the restaurant, bound back home


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA! Please read and review! And a note on my new baby: I'm having a daughter!

A good little piece of history with Emily and Sirius is present in this chapter. Be on the look out for that, if you would!

(DOT)

Chapter 15: Memories

My day started off with the sight of _Snivellus_ in my house and I instantly knew nothing good would come from his visit. Apparently, he was waiting for Harry to be retrieved by Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't help the sneer that crawled across my face at the sight of him. Serenity, sitting in one of the many chairs that lined the table, was eating a piece of toast while we waited. I wanted nothing more than for him to stay as far away from her as possible. Harry finally arrived a short time later and as soon as he saw his Potions Master, I could tell he hadn't been expecting to see him. _Snivellus_ told Harry he would be teaching him Occlumency.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have an unlimited amount of leisure time . . . ." he said as he turned to leave.

I shot up out of my seat and ripped my wand out of my pocket. Serenity was still calmly nibbling on her toast, but looked up at me with concern. I had no idea how much either teenagers knew about my past with Snape, but they definitely knew that what he had said to me was insulting. Anyone would be able to see that. I wasn't staying holed up for my health!

"If you even consider playing around with Harry you'll be answering to me," I snarled, wanting nothing more than to wipe that look of indifference off his face.

"How touching," the grease ball mumbled. He glanced back and forth at Serenity and Harry for a moment, eyeing them critically. "Surely you've noticed that both Potters are very much like their fathers?" Harry frowned while Serenity shot me a confused look.

"Yes, I have noticed," I said proudly, thinking of all the wonderful things that James and Emily had passed to their children.

That all changed though after a remark about Lucius Malfoy noticing me. I could no longer reign in my anger and snapped. Both our wands were pointed threateningly in each other's faces, the worst curses we could think of hanging precariously on the ends of our tongues. Harry and Serenity immediately wrenched themselves between us, trying to prevent us from shooting any spells off in the middle of the dining room.

"Move — get— out — of — it!" I snarled at Harry, pushing him out of the way. Serenity quickly grabbed my shirt and tried pulling me away.

"You're lucky your child knows how to pull you away," Snivellus said, pointing his wand in Serenity's direction. "Maybe you should have pulled out too."

"Point your wand somewhere else, Snape! Not at Serenity! And you can just piss off! I love my daughter!" I yelled, wishing I could get my hands around his skinny neck.

The kitchen door opened and the Weasley family, plus Hermione, piled in. Mr. Weasley was standing among them. He was happy to finally be well and back with his family. When they saw Harry and Serenity holding Snape and I back, though, the happy expressions that had been present on their faces disappeared and they froze.

_My goodness, I looked so foolish,_ I thought once Snivellus had left.

Harry and Serenity shared similar expressions of concern when I sat back down and congratulated Arthur on his speedy recovery. That evening, I ignored most of my house's occupants and told Serenity more stories as she got ready for bed.

Watching her straighten up her room made me realize how much of her mother she had inherited, especially her small frame. Emily had been the smallest in her year; most times she was mistaken for a first or second year by her small stature alone. I had been the tallest from my year so she certainly hadn't gotten that from me. Merlin, how I missed those intimate nights in the Common Room with her mother. I turned a bright shade of red as those memories replayed in my mind. When Serenity asked me why I was grinning, I opted not to tell her the whole truth. She didn't need to know those kinds of details. She was only fourteen after all.

"Dad, can you tell me more about my Mum? Like how she was in school and things like that?" She asked, turning her blankets down so she could climb into bed. I waited for her to lie down then wrapped my arm around her neck, lying my face down on top of her head.

"Your mother was very smart. She was especially gifted in Charms. She loved changing the colors on people's uniforms. Once she even managed to get a Slytherin tie that would change if a person wore it. Made many people uneasy her fifth year! In fact, she even rivaled James a lot during my seventh year. Something bad happened to her during her sixth year and I hadn't been there for her when she needed me the most. I'm sure she hated me for it for a long time," I explained remembering the tears that were shed when I was informed about Douglas Luke's act against her.

"Hate is strong word, Dad. I don't use it. Not even when Lucius used to beat me," she said, shivering as she pressed herself closer to me. My poor child. If I ever got my hands on Lucius, I would be glad to skin the bastard alive. "But Narcissa always kept him in line whenever she knew it was happening."

"Lucius will get what he deserves one day. I promise you that," I said, kissing her hair and wishing she didn't have to be subjected to that. I quickly changed the subject though. Continuing to talk about her treatment at the Malfoy's would only get me angrier. "You remember me saying your Mum was a better potion maker than me or James? She never did like the process of making the potions themselves, but she was very gifted at it nonetheless. She also helped a lot when we were in the original Order with Dumbledore in the late 1970's. Although, right around when you and Harry were born, the potions were on short supply."

"Because Mum and Aunt Lily were having me and Harry!" She said, looking up at me with a wide grin on her face.

I grinned as I looked into those clear hazel eyes, remembering her mother and uncle. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, which she complained about since I hadn't shaved in awhile. I apologized and blew out the candles then closed the door quietly as I left.

I heard the other adults chatting loudly as I made my way down the stairs. They were celebrating Christmas early since the children would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning. I would miss Serenity and Harry, but they needed their education.

In the morning, I gave Serenity a big hug and the moment she left I wished she would come right back. My loneliness began creeping up on me again and it almost felt like they had never been there, even though I knew otherwise. I enjoyed the Weasley family's company, but I only wanted to spend some time with my daughter and possibly Harry, not the whole clan!

With nothing else to occupy myself with, I went back to sleep and dreamt about the time I first met Emily.

_I was twelve and had just finished my first year with James. James' awkward hair cut help made me look cooler to his ponytailed ten year old sister. I learned her name was Emily and that her birthday was coming up. She was excited to see her brother and for James to tell her all about his first year at Hogwarts. James over exaggerated everything and made things better than what they really were. He even had the nerve to lie to her about his poor grades. Fool. _

_Over the next week, Emily hardly talked to me. I didn't know her very well so I can't blame her, but that didn't stop me from trying. When her birthday finally came, James forgot to get her a gift so his parents gave us some money to go get her one quickly. As pre-teen boys we naturally got carried away with time and didn't return until the afternoon. I was sent home and James was grounded. Their parents even forbade James from sending owl posts to me as punishment. I heard that James was set to cleaning the whole house for the month of July because of his lack of an attention span. I waited hoping he might be able to slip away but Mrs. Potter was a very firm woman. The next time I saw Emily, which was during our trip to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, she looked sad. James and I eagerly talked about our summers while Mr. Potter took Emily to get her robes. Nothing seemed out of place as she held her father's hand, but I could tell she was extremely shy and nervous, mostly likely it dealt with going to Hogwarts. _

_On the Hogwarts Express, Emily sat in her own little world for most of the trip, except for the first hour when she sat nervous beside her brother and listened in on our conversation. James had left to go find Remus while I stayed behind. She had been staring out the window while there was still daylight. I noticed that James' sister was certainly pretty. Nothing too much other than that. Her black hair was tied back into pigtails and slowly her eyes began to lower as sleep overtook her. _

_A stray piece of hair had fallen out from the rest when she slumped against the window. I walked over and tucked it behind her ear, admiring the simple beauty before me. Yes, I was two months shy of thirteen, but this girl was very much off-limits to me. I couldn't do that to James; He's my best mate. I returned to my seat just as James walked back in with Remus behind him. His sister slept through our loud talking until James shook her awake when we needed to change. _

"It's been that long," I mumbled in my sleep.

*dot*

I received a letter from Serenity about a week later and she said she very much wanted to leave Hogwarts and hide with me. She said that Professor Umbridge was giving all sorts of hell to the students, which didn't surprise me really. Although, her telling me that a number of students were now receiving a great deal of attention because their relatives had been victims of Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban months ago made me wonder what in the world was going on with the Ministry.

_They say they're hiding in Hogsmeade or the Shrieking Shack! _One line of her latest letters had said.

With that letter, she included a copy of a magazine called _The_ _Quibbler_ that was extremely strange in many ways. Within the paper was a large article about Harry telling the truth of Voldemort's return. I was relieved that he hadn't included me in the article, since I was currently being hunted down by the Ministry that Umbridge worked for. Against my better judgment, I found tranquility with the reassurance that Harry and Serenity were safe at Hogwarts. I knew that Harry was taking a risk with listening in on Voldemort's thoughts, but I was never knew that Harry had so much determination. Serenity thought it was a good strategy and told Harry to continue doing so. Surely Ron and Hermione had argued against it!

_Harry wants to be an Auror like Professor Lupin and Mad-Eye. I think it's admirable to choose such a career but, apparently, Professor Umbridge thinks different. I want to be a Healer! I love potions despite Professor Snape's rotten attitude. He has some sort of grudge against me and Harry, I swear it! I think it has something to do with our fathers! Honestly, what could have happened to spoil his mood? I guess I won't ever know since he and Harry aren't having those Occulmency lessons anymore. Harry told me that it was because of something he saw about Professor Snape. Harry's been acting really strange lately. I wish he would tell me more! Anyway, I love you Dad!_

_~ Serenity_

Her letter was currently lying on my bedside table while I awaited the next. She was pretty good about sending at least one letter a week and I eagerly watched the skies for an owl, but it never showed up. I became concerned, but figured there was a good reason.

Arthur and Molly visited as usual on Friday, though this week they came an hour later than normal. We talked about the recent events involving their children. Molly's story of how Fred and George left abruptly and disobeyed practically every rule ever instilled at Hogwarts made me proud in a strange way. Hell, they could be Junior Marauders! They certainly were worthy of the full title, but I kept my comment to myself so I didn't upset Molly. Arthur told me that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were too busy with their upcoming O.W.L.'s to worry with writing letters to me, but that didn't explain why Serenity wasn't writing, though.

"Serenity's not a fifth year, she's a fourth year," I mumbled.

"Sirius, why is she a fourth year? You're right, she should be behind Ginny," said Molly, gathering some bread on a tray for us. "I've been wondering how she managed to pass ahead. You know that the Malfoy family cared for her, correct?"

"Of course," I said with venom laced in my voice. "She told me about how Lucius used to beat her like a house elf. Fucking bastard… If I ever get my hands on him, I'll tear him apart! I swear, Molly, I will!"

"Sirius, sit down! I understand the frustration and anger you feel, but those times are behind her and she is better off here with you," Molly said, trying to calm me down. Arthur nodded his head in agreement with his wife's statement.

"Maybe I can ask her once school ends," I said, ending the conversation for good.

_I swear I'll make Lucius pay someday, _I swore to myself silently.

As Molly and Arthur waved goodbye for the night and Apparated away, I thought some more on why Serenity had been in the care of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. There had to have been a good reason why she was sent there and not somewhere else.

_Hang on! Narcissa! Emily told me when the time we were hunting Death Eaters during the war years ago, that it was my cousin that set her free. Emily had said that Narcissa felt wronged by Lucius,_ I thought, realizing that it must had been Emily herself that gave Serenity to the Malfoy's.

Over the week that followed, I spent a majority of my time looking at photos of me and Emily. I smiled, remembering all the times that they had occurred. There was one on my dresser that was of us when Emily had graduated from Hogwarts. Her profound expression of achievement was present on her gorgeous face framed by her lustrous black hair, her diploma rolled up in her hand. I smiled as I watched it over and over again.

James and Lily had been unable to attend, but Remus and I showed up and greeted her with a teddy bear. It was inside the largest box that I could fit it in without obscuring my vision while I carried it inside the castle for the ceremony. I'm sad to say that the teddy bear went missing during the time when she was pregnant, but she kept it close while she had it. Often times, she used it as pillow since we didn't have one. I offered her my chest most of the time, but I guess that was too hard.

I chuckled then and I couldn't believe that I was laughing at my own joke. It felt good to laugh. It stopped, though, as quickly as it had begun because I heard something downstairs. I vaulted off my bed, my wand out before I was all the way out in the hall way. When I saw the outline of the thin figure and a mass of white hair I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sirius, is something wrong?" asked Dumbledore as he held out his own wand.

I quickly lowered mine and straightened up. "No, of course not. Do you need something?" I asked, hoping it was something important so I could leave for a bit.

"Yes, actually I do. Harry has been fooled into a trap set by Lord Voldemort and he and his friends, Misters Weasley and Longbottom, Misses Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley are in the Department of Mysteries at this very moment. I need you to help me get them safely back to Hogwarts," he explained, sounding unusually calm.

I, on the other hand, was not calm at all. "And Serenity?" I began before turning back up the stairs to get my coat. "Was she with them? Dumbledore, please say she wasn't!"

Dumbledore's mouth set into a grim line and his eyes told me all that I needed to know. She had gone with them. I quickly collected my coat and the two of us Apparated as far inside the Ministry of Magic as we could. We were joined by Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley. Dumbledore told us in detail that the students were trapped and surrounded by Voldemort's best Death Eaters. My stomach dropped as soon as I heard Bellatrix's name.

A moment later, Remus and I kicked the door open and burst inside, our wands at the ready. We were surprised to see that the kids were keeping up with their opponents, but now that older and more experienced magic users were here I wasn't as quite as worried about the kid's safety.

I found Harry and Serenity near the middle of the immense room, battling with Lucius and Bellatrix. I quickly jumped down to where they were, landing mere feet behind them. Bellatrix shot a Killing Curse at them, a murderous gaze in her dark eyes, and I easily blocked it. I told Harry and Serenity to get behind me and Serenity quickly obliged.

Harry, however, stood with me like James would have and continued to fire spells off. I was amazed at his speed and I knew he could easily rival James' accuracy. I felt Serenity's hands latch onto my jacket and I turned to see my daughter pointing her wand directly at Bellatrix, pure determination in her eyes.

"_STUPEFY!"_ She shouted.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Bellatrix screamed.

I saw the green flash of light graze Serenity's left hand, and I feared I was going to lose her. Serenity's thin frame slumped against me and Harry moved quickly in front of us, shooting off a flurry of spells in a matter of seconds. Harry briefly glanced back at me and I saw only hate in his eyes. He begged me to run and take Serenity away, but I was the adult. I needed to stay and fight with my family.

I had vowed to James and Emily, when we were eighteen, that I would never use the Killing Curse. I never wanted to witness someone die first hand like that. I had sworn I wouldn't, but what Voldemort had done was unforgiveable. He had attacked and murdered the only people I called my best friends, and these children needed me. They needed their father and uncle.

I looked at Bellatrix and, with a firm look to gather my focus; I shot the strongest spell I could muster at her.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ I roared in defense for two people who needed me.

I watched as her body fell backward and lay still upon the ground a moment later. I grabbed both teenagers and bolted for the door, not caring if I killed my cousin or not. My objective was to rescue those two and I had done that. Now it was getting them out safely that mattered the most.

When we were about halfway from the exit, Harry cried out, clutching his forehead, and fell down. His body twitched and I knew that Voldemort had taken control of him. Rushing past Serenity, I collapsed on the ground and grabbed Harry, roughly shaking him. He couldn't give up now when he had fought so hard earlier. I began to despair when Harry slowly started to fade into the black and I swore out loud.

"HARRY! WE NEED YOU! ALL OF US! JAMES AND LILY DIDN'T DIE SO YOU COULD BE VOLDEMORT'S TOOL! RON AND HERMIONE NEED YOU! SERENITY NEEDS YOU! HARRY, I NEED YOU! FIGHT IT, DAMMIT! FIGHT!" I bellowed, digging my fingers into his shoulders.

A moment later, Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in my arms, but I knew that he was going to survive. He was weak, but he was going to be fine. Serenity came up beside me shaking uncontrollably. She looked horribly pale and sallow and I knew I needed to get her to a Healer fast. She was clutching her injured hand that was turning darker and darker by the second.

"Harry…is he?" She whispered, unsure if she should finish her question.

I knew what she was trying to say though and I sent her a reassuring smile. "He'll be okay."

She smiled back as best as she could and I stared down into Harry's empty eyes, seeing Lily as plain as day. I saw the pained expression that she must had as she stood between her son and that evil man. Looking back up, I saw Voldemort standing there with his wand pointed at the three of us, a sinister smile on his face. Serenity grabbed the shoulder of my coat in fear.

"My, my, Sirius Black. How nice of you to come and watch your little family die before your very eyes," Voldemort said, his smile widening and I suddenly felt nauseous.

I hefted Harry to his feet and held him up then slowly motioned for Serenity to stand behind me. She clutched the back of my coat and pressed herself as close to me as she could get. "You are not going to hurt my family anymore, Voldemort! You took away Emily from me and I will never forgive you for that!"

"I never requested forgiveness," he hissed, walking closer. "I only ask that you understand what Emily Potter was offered, as well as her brother. The two of you would have been my best Death Eaters, and along with her brother, the three of you… would have been unstoppable."

"NEVER!" Serenity suddenly yelled at Voldemort. "My parents would never join you! They're good and you're evil!"

Before I had to chance to react, I saw two bright flashes of lights and heard Serenity scream. I shielded my eyes with my free arm and tried to keep from dropping Harry, but I was so disoriented that I ended up tripping over my own feet. I tried opening my eyes, but the light was so bright that I could barely see the outline of a person standing over me.

It had to be Harry because the hair… was the same length, but the glasses…. They were different somehow…. The person turned to kneel beside me and, as soon as I saw the color of their eyes, I knew exactly who I was looking at. James' eyes shone in the blinding light, but . . . James was dead . . . How had he saved me?


	16. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I want to give a shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA! Please read and review! And a note on my new baby: I'm having a daughter!

(DOT)

Chapter 16: Redemption

There was a woman speaking to me. I couldn't tell who it was, but the softness of the voice was oddly comforting. I had a feeling I had heard it somewhere before.

I tried looking around, but it was dark. Even though the moon was shining brightly in the sky above me the meager light wasn't sufficient enough to see by. I knew that I was in a safe place, but where I didn't know. I felt something touching my head and reached up to see what it was, smiling when I realized that it was the old hat that I used to wear when Emily and I were younger. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a simple pair of light blue pants and a loose gray shirt. I gasped, remembering exactly where I had worn those clothes even though it had happened years ago.

I was on the shore of the Black Lake during my seventh year. In the distance, I saw two figures sitting on the ground near the water.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that the figures were my youthful self and Emily, the same pink tank top and white shorts on her. She was cradled in my arms and my chest constricted, remembering exactly what it had felt like to hold her that way. I noticed my younger features were still the same as my current form. My high cheekbones, the thin skinny ankles revealed only by the rolled up pants, and the clean, shaved face which I remembered Emily complained if it wasn't.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad I made that deal with you," I heard Emily say as I got closer. Those words had always made me feel good about myself and our relationship. In my opinion, that night had been proof that we were destined for each other.

"Why?" my younger self asked.

I noticed that I was tracing a lazy zig-zag pattern on her leg. I frowned and cocked my head. I really did that? I hadn't even realized at the time that I was doing it. Seeing that made me wonder how many other times I did that when I was with her.

"Love's not easy with someone as popular as you!" Emily said, giggling loudly. My younger self laughed along with her. A sadness spread through me, knowing I hadn't laughed like that since then.

"Put your trust in me that I will treat you right. Love found a way into my heart," said my younger self, my chest puffed out with pride.

Then Emily pushed me onto my back and I smiled as I remembered that. I knew exactly what was going to follow that. Emily turned around and straddled me, perching seductively over my younger self with a smile on her face. Large grins were present on both my younger and older faces.

However, before Emily said anything else, she suddenly looked up at me. I sucked in a sharp breath and froze when her gaze met mine. Tears were shining in her eyes and I fell to my knees beside her, my hands quivering.

"You have no idea what I would do to be back with you, Sirius. I would give the devil my soul if it would bring me back to my daughter so I can raise her properly," said Emily, though her position over my younger self hadn't changed. I glanced away from Emily long enough to look down at myself and saw my younger features frozen.

"Emily," I started, swallowing the lump that had settled in my throat. "Where am I? I mean I know I'm at Hogwarts, but —"

"Death allows us have one memory of our life to serve as limbo," Emily explained, cutting me off. "I treasured this more than any other. While I was wrapped in your arms, I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful we would become." She paused and looked back down at my younger self and swept her fingers through my short bangs. "I've seen a lot of things over the years, Sirius. I saw when you were in Azkaban, then I saw when you escaped from your family home when you were sixteen. I've seen you tell Serenity stories about me and how you blush when you talk about something personal. Sirius, I only wanted what was best."

"Then why did Serenity have to live with the Malfoy's for the first years of her life? I don't understand! You hate them as much I do!" I exclaimed. Ever since I found out that Emily had been the one to give our daughter to that despicable family I wanted to ask her what had been going through her mind. My thoughts over that were conflicted and I couldn't help but become a little aggravated, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do.

Emily didn't respond, she only stood up and pulled me up with her, capturing my shaking hands in hers. She drew me closer to her and I sighed as I enveloped her in my arms. Finally, for the first time in fourteen years, I was holding Emily again and I couldn't even come close to describe how incredibly magnificent that felt. I had grown during my time in Azkaban, so her head was a few more inches lower than when I was younger. My arms tightened around her and I wished that I could stay here like this with her forever. She backed away from me just enough to give me a light kiss. Just when I was beginning to enjoy it, my body jolted and felt like I had been electrocuted.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. "OW!" I exclaimed loudly, suddenly aware that I was no longer with Emily. The concerned face of a Healer appeared in front of me and I nearly scowled, wanting nothing more than to continue dreaming.

"Thank heavens, Mr. Black! I knew that Stinging Charm would work! Now sit up, please," She said, helping prop me up.

The Healer handed me a potion, telling me it was for all the internal bleeding, and I took a moment to look around while slowly sipping on my foul tasting potion. I was amazed by how much St. Mungo's had changed since my last visit. I had only been here a few times for Emily's appointments so I didn't really recognize much. Speaking of which —

"Excuse me," I asked my Healer, who was currently straightening my bed sheets. "Were there any children that came in with me? Students from Hogwarts?"

"No, Mr. Black. They were transported to the Hospital Wing at the school so they can recover there. You were brought here by Albus Dumbledore, and we are ordered not to report you in. Which I must say, I don't think you're worth an owl to the Ministry anyway. I can plainly see that you have no Dark Mark."

I thanked her and leaned back into my pillows, suddenly becoming hungry. My Healer brought me a tray of fruit and a cup of warm carrot juice. It was so good! Much better than the food Kreacher prepared. Once my stomach was full and I had taken a short nap, Remus and Tonks stopped in for a short visit.

"Sirius! Glad to see you still alive!" said Tonks, giving me a light hug.

"Yes, I'm not dead yet," I replied, smiling at both of them. "Moony, I can't thank you enough for all those times you saved my arse. Thanks, mate!"

"Not at all, Sirius, not at all," Remus replied, giving me a small smile. A moment later, his expression became serious and he moved closer to me. "Now I have a few questions. How did you survive? Harry and his friends were in pretty bad shape. I think it's going to take a while yet for Serenity and Harry to completely recover, but I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is giving them the best care possible."

My heart dropped into my stomach like a lead weight when I heard my daughter's name. "Was she hurt badly?" I asked him, feeling my hands begin to shake. At least he was smiling, but I could tell that there was something else he wasn't telling me.

"Her body itself is fine, from what Dumbledore has told me," he began, taking a deep breath as he sat down on the bed beside me. "Harry and Serenity both suffered nearly the same injuries, though Serenity sustained significant damage to one of her hands. Dumbledore told me that her hand is paralyzed, but he thinks she's going to be fine."

I remembered the Killing Curse, that sickly green flash, hitting her hand and I nearly started hyperventilating. That memory would never cease haunting me even though Serenity was still alive. Remus and Tonks left about an hour later, giving me a hug before walking out. As I watched them leave I wished they would have stayed longer. Sitting here in this hospital by myself got very lonely.

Not long after their departure, though, I fell asleep and dreamt about Serenity and how wonderful our lives were going to be. It looked absolutely beautiful and I couldn't wait to get started on it.

The next day I sent a letter to Narcissa concerning Serenity and I was hoping she would come talk to me since she was her legal guardian and had been for the last fourteen years. Narcissa arrived before lunch, wearing a deep purple robe with her handbag clutched tightly in her hand. Her hair was neatly pinned back just like it always had been while we attended Hogwarts

"Hello, Sirius," she said, sitting down in the chair beside my bed.

"I didn't think you would come, had it not concerned Serenity at least," I said, bunching my bed sheets up in my hands because I had no idea what else to do with them.

"Well," she started, staring at the floor. "she has always been like her mother and you in some ways. Not many, but similar enough to love. Sirius, she's grown into a fine young woman."

I nodded as I stared down at my hands. She was right, but her words hadn't done much to console me. "Narcissa, why were you given guardianship over her?" I asked bluntly, wanting to spend the least amount of time with her as I possibly could. I still hated her husband, after all.

"Emily told me to," she answered simply, no trace of deception in her eyes.

"Emily?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, she asked me actually. Emily barely managed to live through the delivery. I didn't quite know what to expect when she called for me so when she asked me to care for her daughter, I was excited. I had longed for another child, especially a daughter, and Emily was offering me the one thing I was yearning for. Lucius and I had tried, but there was something wrong with me so we just concentrated on Draco." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and glancing down at her hands. "Dumbledore told us what to name her, but he didn't say anything about her middle name. We decided on her mother's name so that she could always have a piece of Emily with her. I knew the chances of you getting out of Azkaban were slim at best so we kept Black as her last name. I knew that's what Emily would have wanted. I really am glad that you escaped, Sirius. I can only hope the same for Lucius now."

I sat there listening to my cousin explain herself and I suddenly felt immensely proud of her. She didn't have any kind of obligation to take Serenity in, but she did anyways. She gave her a home and kept food in her stomach. Regardless of her husband's actions, I couldn't summon any revulsion for Narcissa. She had taken in a child that wasn't hers and cared for her like she was her own.

Narcissa covered part of her face with her hand as she reached for a tissue that was on my bedside table. One of the Healers had brought me a whole box earlier because of the stuffy nose I had been blowing all morning.

"Did your decision have anything to do with what happened when Emily was held captive at the Manor?" I asked, wondering if her small act of kindness had led to her giving my daughter a home.

"It did," she replied, lightly dabbing her eyes. "Emily and I agreed on a great many subjects. I just didn't say very much whenever we talked."

Narcissa and I smiled at each other, sharing a short moment of silence, before she stood up.

"I'm going to arrange for guardianship to be transferred back to you, Sirius," said Narcissa, coming to stand by my side and gently grasping my hand.

My jaw sagged open at her words and I almost couldn't believe what I had heard. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I mean that!" I exclaimed, drawing her into my arms and hugging her for the first time since we had been in school. "Thank you so much, Narcissa!"

My cousin's shoulders began shaking as I held her and I didn't have to see her face to know that she was crying. I understood why she was so upset. She was losing a child that she had raised from birth, her "daughter" for all intents and purposes, and would be giving her back to her rightful family. It was a bittersweet moment for her.

She backed away from me, wiping her eyes with another tissue. "Take care of yourself, Sirius," she said before walking away.

*dot*

"I hereby declare that custody of Serenity Emily Black be returned to her biological father, Sirius Black. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy no longer have any authority regarding her care from this day forth. Mr. Malfoy is under pending charges of child abuse filed against him by Mr. Black for young Miss Black's treatment during her childhood. It is so ordered," the judge announced before Narcissa and I. He smacked his gavel down on his podium, signifying the end of the hearing.

Narcissa was lightly crying on a napkin beside me, while Draco and Serenity shared a hug goodbye. There was something odd about their hug, but the thought left the moment Serenity turned to leave with me. I left the courtroom with my daughter under my arm, proud smiles present on both of our faces. I had been waiting for this day for so long that I almost couldn't believe that it was finally here. She was finally away from Lucius and could start over with me.

We ventured into Muggle London and I bought her a large dish of ice cream to celebrate. We sat next to one of the windows and shared it, laughing about how things were going to be getting better. Serenity told me how excited Harry was that everything had worked out and wished us the best. He would have to remain at the Dursley's until he turned seventeen since they were his legal guardians, but after that he would be able to live where ever he wanted.

An older woman in a long green dress waved at us while we ate and I smiled when I realized that it was Professor McGonagall. She was happy that things had played out well and congratulated me on getting custody of Serenity back. I had recently landed a job with the Daily Prophet in preparation of providing for Serenity when she came to live with me and she congratulated me on that as well.

"I was actually wondering, Sirius," she began, staring at me from over her spectacles. "Would you be able to include a section in the Daily Prophet for some of Hogwart's special events? Preferably highlights of the Quidditch matches? A great deal of the parents have expressed an interest in that since Miss Umbridge is no longer acting as Headmaster."

"I don't think my supervisor will object. He's actually been talking about getting someone to write about the House matches. I'll talk to him about it first thing in the morning," I told her.

"Wonderful," she said, smiling at Serenity and I. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

*dot*

Serenity and I ended up spending most of the summer together, mostly playing on our broomsticks in the large field outside our new home. It was out in Ottery St. Catchpole near the Burrow, except in the Muggle section. Serenity had specifically requested for that particular element and I hadn't argued very much about it.

I was reluctant about living so close to Muggles, but enjoyed having a little fun with them whenever they came near. For homework that involved using powerful spells, I sent her to the Burrow to practice.

Our life was great. I was happy that I could finally live like a regular human being and enjoy parenthood. Of course, the temptation was always there to find Serenity a step-mother. I was a man, after all, and needs that want filled. When I brought the issue up to Serenity, she gave me a stern look and I knew finding someone who she approved of, would be difficult.

As Serenity began her fifth year, I learned that Harry had been named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I was very proud of him and knew that if James were still alive, he would be just as proud. I decided to visit the school during the try-outs and was surprised when I found out that Ron was trying out for the Keeper position. As I made my way through the stands to find a place to sit, I spotted Hermione and Serenity whispering to one another. I walked pass a couple sitting rather close and sat down beside Serenity.

"Hello, Sirius," Hermione said, smiling in my direction.

"Good afternoon, girls," I greeted.

"Shh!" Serenity hushed, her attention focused on the Quidditch pitch. "They're starting!"

I smiled at my daughter's enthusiasm as I settled more comfortably into my seat. The Chaser tryouts were first, followed by the Beaters. We clapped as five of the hopeful team members came to sit down among the crowd that had formed. Serenity suddenly got extremely nervous when Harry announced that the Keeper tryouts were next. I glanced down at her hands and frowned when I saw that she was white-knuckling her skirt as Cormac McLaggen saved four out of the five penalty shots directed at him. A quick wordless spell ensured he missed the last shot and I grinned. I would make sure to exclude that from my report.

"Hermione, has Ron gone yet?" Serenity asked while she stood up, trying to spot their red headed friend.

I glanced over the railing, spying the boy quickly and saw that Harry would be conducting Ron's test.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Loud clapping erupted all around the stadium as Harry announced who had made the team. I left the girls in the stands and went to wait for Harry to come out of the locker room. He smiled as soon as he saw me and hugged me tightly.

"Harry, my boy! I think you made some very good choices. We'll see if they pay off when the season starts. Now it's time for my least favorite part, my interview with the Captain," I said, taking out a quill and parchment for my notes.

Harry smirked and answered all my questions accordingly. Once the interview was done, I double checked the times of the other House tryouts then went to visit Professor McGonagall for an update on Serenity's grades.

"She's like her mother in many ways, Sirius! I'm quite proud of her. You were a fair student yourself, but at least your daughter does her work. You were so concerned with pulling your pranks that I'm surprised you even graduated. You know Emily finished in the top 10% of her class," she said, shooting me a pointed stare. "Now I have a great deal of grading to do. You're free to leave, unless you want to help me."

I chuckled as one corner of her mouth curled upwards. "A very tempting offer, Professor, but I'll have to decline. I have a busy afternoon."

Her smile widened and she nodded. "Suit yourself, Mr. Black."

I quickly left my old Transfiguration classroom like my heels were on fire. Memories of my hallway scuffle with Douglas Luke flashed through my head and I knew that I was moving just as fast now as I had been back then. I passed by Professor Slughorn shortly after, whom I hardly recognized as my own teacher, but he certainly recognized me.

"Sirius Black, my my! You've made quite a name for yourself! What have you been doing lately?" The aged professor eagerly asked, but I refrained from saying much. I remembered he had been very fond of Lily and had disapproved of mine and James' pranks.

"Nothing much really," I replied, knowing he didn't need a play by play of my stay in Azkaban. "Just concentrating on raising my daughter. That's all."

"Oh? You have a daughter? I didn't know that! I'm sure you know young Mr. Potter? He's a wonderful student. As well as his friends Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. Those two girls are certainly talented in their own right!" He said, smiling proudly.

"Right," I replied, trying to get away from my annoying former teacher as quickly as possible. "I really must be leaving."

"I'll keep an eye out for your daughter," Professor Slughorn called as I rounded the corner, disappearing from his view. I sighed, expelling all the breath I had been holding during my curt conversation with the elderly Potions Master, and set off for Hogsmeade.

I spent the night in a small inn and awoke the next morning at six for the Slytherin tryouts. They weren't starting until seven, but I wanted to get there early. I quickly realized that I hated the Slytherin's tryouts much more than the others. I yawned through most of the non-Gryffindor tryouts, but managed to compile a decent, unbiased article for the Daily Prophet.

My supervisor told me to go back for a list of all the players for each House, but bypassed that step by simply writing McGonagall and had her send it to me. I loved to avoid travel whenever I could and I was certain my supervisor wouldn't mind that I took a shortcut if I got the article finished early. She sent me the list of all twenty-eight players representing each of the Houses the following day and my boss was, for lack of a better word, thrilled.


	17. Beginnings of Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review! And a note on my new baby: I'm having a daughter! I'm 22 weeks now! SO half-way over!<p>

(DOT)

Chapter 17: Beginnings of Love and Hate

Harry sent me a letter about a week after Quidditch tryouts explaining his concerns about Draco Malfoy's recent actions. When I arrived at the school for the first round of games, I tried to assure him that the boy was simply trying to keep to himself for once, but Harry insisted that he was up to something. I tried to reason with him, but all I achieved was a headache and the first Quidditch match of the season hadn't even started yet.

After Harry went into the locker room to give his team a last minute pep talk, I met up with the Slytherin Captain and listened half-heartedly as he told me about a change in players and that Draco Malfoy would most definitely not be playing today.

I could care less if Slytherin even played at all; I just wanted Gryffindor to win. After all, it was my alma mater and I did have some favoritism when it regarded my old House team. I watched lazily with the Professors who attended and wished I could have sat with the Gryffindors like I had when James played. Taking notes about the game would have been much more enjoyable surrounded by a bunch of cheering and screaming teenagers. I knew that my article needed to be unbiased, but I would always be a Gryffindor at heart no matter how old I was.

I cheered, nearly jumping out of my seat in my excitement, when Harry caught the Golden Snitch. Ginny zoomed by him a moment later, nearly running into him, and slowed to a half a few feet away. Later when all the players were assembled by the locker rooms I heard her tell Professor McGonagall that Harry had stopped so suddenly that she didn't have a chance to brake.

I quickly walked past them to find Harry for a post game remark, but I stopped short when I heard Ron and Hermione arguing with someone. After peeking around the corner into the entrance of the Gryffindor locker room, I spotted the feisty brown haired witch staring disapprovingly at Harry.

"You know perfectly well that we're talking about," Hermione snapped, raising her voice more than necessary. "You spiked Ron's Pumpkin Juice with Liquid Luck at breakfast!"

"No, I didn't," Harry responded, grinning at both his friends. He turned away from his friends to start walking back towards the castle and Hermione grabbed a handful of his shirt, quickly turning him back around. The expression on her face was far from comical, but Harry chuckled anyways. "I swear I didn't put anything in his pumpkin juice! I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it. He saved everything because he felt lucky." Hermione let him go and he looked at Ron. "You did it all on your own."

Hermione and Ron looked flabbergasted at Harry's explanation then they all took off toward the castle before I could grab Harry's attention, laughing about Harry's trick as they went. I sighed as I watched the other students make their way back towards the castle, trying to figure out if I should leave now or stick around for a few of the after parties in Gryffindor Tower. I had been invited, after all, and I still needed to get that interview from Harry. After parties had always been my favorite part of the games. I took my time walking across the grounds, enjoying the cool fall breeze. The parties would be going on for the rest of the night so I had plenty of time to get to Gryffindor Tower.

Upon arriving in my old Common Room, I noticed that Ron and an unknown female were getting rather acquainted with each other in one of the corners. I jumped when a blur of brown hair whipped past me and ran out of the portrait door. I frowned as Harry ran out after her and decided to follow them to see what was wrong. I saw Harry run into an empty classroom and got just close enough to the door to listen in on the conversation.

Muted footsteps approaching from behind made me turn around and I spotted Ron and Lavender Brown coming down the corridor. I narrowed my eyes as I remembered that Serenity had told me she was a huge drama queen. Lavender was holding onto Ron's arm tightly as they entered the classroom that Hermione and Harry had entered just a few moments before. Ron glanced nervously at me before he entered, shooting me a half-hearted smile.

A moment later, Lavender quickly back peddled out of the room, followed closely by a rather upset Hermione. While Hermione was crying, the expression on Lavender's face was more akin to enjoyment. Ron was covered head to toe with yellow feathers, a rather dejected look on his face, and Harry was simply shaking his head.

I frowned as I watched the group make their way back to their Common Room, absolutely confounded by what had just happened.

*dot*

Serenity watched as her friend's left the Common Room and spotted her father in the doorway for a moment before he followed after them. She really wasn't very happy to see him, but was glad that he had come to see Harry play, even if it was part of his job. She wanted to be able to concentrate on watching the tryouts without him being right next to her. Her hopes that he would sit somewhere by himself had been dashed as soon as she saw him walking towards her.

After grabbing a rather large muffin and another goblet of Pumpkin Juice, she went up to her dorm and went to bed before any more feelings were broken. She knew that Hermione had feelings for Ron, it was obvious by how upset she became when she spotted Lavender with him, but Serenity couldn't help her own feelings for the red head either. There was just something endearing about him she couldn't get past.

_I__f Lavender wouldn't have gotten his attention first, I might have had a shot with him,_ she thought as she collapsed on her bed.

The anger she felt stemmed from that one thought, with most of her scorn being directed at Hermione and Lavender. In Serenity's mindset, they had unknowingly started a war.

Later that week, Serenity discovered from Harry that Ron and Hermione weren't on speaking terms. Her cousin was even more disappointed that Serenity didn't want to speak with him.

"Why? What did I do?" Harry asked, confusion clouding his green eyes.

"If you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you!" Serenity snapped as she turned on her heel, leaving Harry to his work in the library.

_Let the bitch have him! I don't care! He's the Chosen One anyways, everyone wants him. Why does she like Ron anyways?_ Serenity thought with bitterness as she stomped back to the Common Room.

_One day, I'm going to get revenge on that Mudblood…_

That thought made a smirk crawl across the face of Serenity Black. Maybe she should have been a Slytherin after all.

*dot*

Christmas had finally come and I was happier than ever to have the house decorated for the holidays. Serenity and I would be having a small Christmas breakfast, then going over to the Weasley's for an afternoon brunch. Spending my first official holiday as a family with my daughter was something I couldn't have envisioned while I was in Azkaban. It was almost too good to be true.

I noticed a large pile of gifts for Serenity from her all of her friends nestled beneath our small tree. The soft package from Molly was a pair of sweaters for Serenity and me. I eyed mine and smiled, figuring I would wear it when we went to visit the Weasley's later. Serenity, on the other hand, merrily tossed it aside and proceeded to open the next present.

"What was that for?" I asked, finally noticing Serenity's sour disposition.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and opened the box from Harry. Inside was a pair of pale orange winter gloves and a necklace. A half smile was on her face as she set the gift from Harry aside then continued opening her presents in silence. I was confused for only a few moments when she whipped her head around to look at me, a hate filled scowl marring her features. My eyes widened and I took an involuntary step back, taken off guard by the malice I saw in her eyes.

"Hermione's a bitch and I hate her!" she shouted, confounding me even more.

My jaw sagged open involuntarily at her exclamation. "Hermione? What did she do? I thought you two were good friends," I said, unsure if I really wanted to know the reason behind her frustration.

Serenity stood up abruptly and stormed into the kitchen then ran upstairs without a word. I watched her leave, figuring she was better off being by herself for a while. I could only hope that she would be in a better mood when it was time to go to the Weasley's. I gathered her gifts with a resigned sigh and placed them in an empty chair. As I inspected her gifts, I saw the handwriting of many of our friends in the cards.

Arthur and Molly had sent baked goods and a red sweater. Fred and George had sent a box of their latest gag products and I smiled as I imagined all the fun I could have had if any of those things had existed when I had been in school. Harry's gift was resting on top of Ron's, which was a book about Quidditch. Hermione's gift however was missing, but the card she had sent was still there. I picked it up, wondering if Serenity's animosity towards the Muggle born witch would be explained.

_Merry Christmas Serenity! I hope that you aren't mad at me or Harry for Ron's bad attitude. He can be an idiot some times. I think we both know that! Anyhow, I hope you like this. I made it myself since I remembered you said you like flowers. Enjoy the gift and Happy Holidays! ~ Hermione_

_But where's the gift? _I thought to myself as I went into the kitchen, having a vague idea of where it was.

I didn't need to look far because the object – a necklace – was lying in the garbage. The golden chain glinted in the sunlight streaming in from the window as I picked it up and noticed a small pendent shaped like a tulip hanging from it. I thought it was beautiful. So why had Serenity thrown it away? She was angry at Hermione for some reason, but it just didn't add up. What was the cause? I glanced up the stairs, holding out for hope that she would calm down by lunch.

Of course, things didn't happen like that. Serenity's mood was far from better and, after begging her to accompany me to the Burrow without success, I gave up and demanded she not destroy the house while I was out. I was determined to enjoy the holidays even if she wasn't.

I glanced back at her one last time before leaving her room and frowned when I saw a strange necklace around her neck. Both the chain and pendant were silver with a dark purple stone nestled in the center. I didn't recognize it from the gifts she had received today and was tempted to get a closer look at it, but decided to just leave her alone. I made a mental note to ask her about that necklace later.

I walked out of the house and Apparated into the Weasley's backyard from a side alley. I would have Apparated from inside the house, but I had put nearly a dozen protective charms to prevent anyone from Apparating in or out of it. I heaved an enormous sigh as I walked toward the house, hoping relieve some of my frustration by spending some time with close friends. I knocked on the kitchen door and the face of a happy blonde woman appeared moments later.

"Bonjour!" she announced happily, opening the door wider so I could come inside. "'Ave a seat! Tea?"

"No, thank you. I really must see Molly. Do you know where she is?" I asked, looking around the kitchen before bringing my eyes back to her. The woman had a small frame and long blonde hair that was tied up tightly in a pony tail. I couldn't help staring at her backside as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Sirius, come on mate! Fleur is off limits!" George announced as he came around the corner as Fleur walked out. "Right good pick for Bill. Mum is mad though!"

I grinned at the young business owner and cleared my throat as I straightened my jacket nervously. "She's certainly a sight," I agreed. "Anyways, is your mother here? I need to ask her something." I shifted uncomfortably, hoping he didn't notice that Serenity wasn't here.

He noticed, of course. "Where's Serenity?" he asked, frowning as he looked around me. "I was looking forward to hearing how she liked mine and Fred's present."

"Unfortunately, she didn't want to come with me. She's upset about everything going on between Ron and Hermione." I paused and awkwardly folded my hands behind my back. "Um, your mother? Where is she?"

George opened his mouth to answer but, right on cue, Molly came around the corner and ushered her son out then quickly pulled me to her side. She led me over to the kitchen table and offered me a seat.

"What is the matter with you? Honestly, it can't be that urgent," she said, setting down the basket she was carrying. "Now what's the matter?"

I sighed as I raked my hands through my hair. "It's Serenity. She didn't want to come with me today because of Hermione. She even threw the gift Hermione sent her in the trash! Molly, do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked, meeting her gaze expectantly.

A sorrowful expression appeared on her face and she shook her head slowly. "No idea, dear. It's a shame though. Ginny mentioned how hard Hermione worked on that. Serenity can't be that mad though. You should go back and persuade her to come. It wouldn't be the same if she's not here," Molly said, sending me an encouraging smile.

I nodded and rose from the table, Apparating back in the same alley I left from earlier. As soon as I was inside, I froze and narrowed my eyes, a feeling like it was too quiet settling over me. I slowly pulled my wand from my pocket and crept into the kitchen. Nothing but the plate I had left on the counter was there so I continued toward the living room and still noticed nothing out of place. Suddenly I heard a strange noise coming from above and bounded up the stairs, kicking open Serenity's door. My heart jumped up into my throat when I saw her room empty. Panic began to set in when I found the other rooms empty with Serenity nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, turning on the spot and Apparating right into the living room of the Burrow.

"Sirius!" Molly exclaimed, jumping in fright. "What's going on? Where's Serenity?"

"She wasn't there!" I yelled, searching for Hermione. "She's gone!"

"Alright, just calm down. I'll get Arthur and we'll go search for her," she said, jogging out of the living room to another part of the house.

As soon as she left the children, including Harry and Hermione, came running in. Frowns were present on each of their faces as each of them tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"Serenity's missing!" I announced, pacing around the living room and coming dangerously close to pulling my hair out.

"I'll go look around," said Bill. He began walking out, grabbing his brothers, Fred and George, in the process. "You two come with me!"

As the elder Weasley boys left, Harry rushed over to me and threw his arms around my shoulders. I gladly returned his embrace, hoping he wouldn't noticed how badly I was shaking. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all came up and joined our hug, surrounding me and offering what little solace they could. I suddenly felt overwhelmed by how much support I had, but glad all the same.

"Harry," I said, pulling the boy away from me and looking him in the eyes. "I want you to stay here. I don't want anything happening to you too."

"Sirius, no! I want to help! She's my cousin!" he argued.

"Yeah, Sirius, me and Harry can look together. Better in pairs, right?" Ron suggested, grabbing his and Harry's coats. "Come on, Harry!"

After the boys had left as well, I firmly told Hermione and Ginny to stay put. Molly agreed, drawing both girls closer to her sides. I quickly Apparated away and searched all the places I thought she would be with no luck. As the afternoon began to dwindle and the sky began to darken, I ordered everyone back. There was no use searching at night. As soon as I appeared back in the Burrow's back yard, I saw Molly send sparks from the other side of the house and rushed around to the front.

Molly smiled and sighed in relief when she saw me, ushering me inside. I was about to tell her that I didn't have any luck when I spied Serenity sitting at the dining room table, her head bowed low. My anger got the best of me and I stomped over to the table, slamming my fist down on it as hard as I could. She jumped in alarm, but didn't look up.

"Where the hell were you?" I bellowed. Serenity didn't answer. "Where did you go? Answer me!"

Serenity stood up then and violently shoved me away from her, the same scowl from earlier this morning on her face. "I went to see a friend! Leave me alone!" she shouted back.

"Who?" I yelled back, at a loss for who she could have gone to see. All of her friends were here at the Burrow. Who else was so important that she had to sneak off to visit them?

"Why would you care? You don't like any of my new friends!" she exclaimed, running out of the house towards the garden, stopping to collapse on an old wooden bench.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest as I glared at her back through the kitchen window. As much as I wanted to go out and yell at her some more, I knew I needed to give us both time to cool off. I sighed as I turned away from the window and tried to enjoy what little visitation time I had with the Weasley's. Brunch had been forgotten after Serenity pulled her disappearing stunt so we improvised with sandwiches. An hour later, I stuck my head out the back door to check on her, sighing in relief when she was still there. She was absolutely still, almost like a statue. The only part of her that was moving was a few locks of hair that had escaped her hood. I grabbed my cloak and a sandwich then walked out to bring her in.

When I stopped beside her, I was expecting her to react in some way, but she remained still. "Come in, please," I said, my voice low. "A storm's about to come. I don't want you out here when it arrives."

"I want to go home," she whispered, glancing up at me with sad eyes. I offered her the sandwich and, after staring at it for a few seconds, she took it from my hand.

"Alright, let's say good bye to everyone and we'll go," I replied, backing up a few steps and offering her my hand. A small smile spread across my face when she tucked herself under my arm.

We returned inside and bade everyone goodnight, thanking Molly for a semi-wonderful evening. Serenity stayed close to my side, refusing to look up at either Hermione or Ron as I gave Harry a goodbye hug. I pulled my cloak closer around me as we began walking home, deciding against my better judgment to walk part of the way home. Serenity pulled her hood closer around her face to keep the frigid air from sneaking in. Once the rain started though, I knew Apparating home was better than getting soaked and freezing to death.

After appearing in the alley way near our home, we scurried over to the front door and Serenity pressed herself against me as I fought to find the right key, cursing the fact that I had put all those protective charms on the house. Finally, after watching me fight with the door knob for a full minute, Serenity grabbed the keys from my hands and immediately found the right one. I started a fire as soon as we got in and grabbed a couple thick blankets from the hall closet for us.

Serenity went upstairs to change out of her soaked clothes while I went into the kitchen to brew us some tea. She came back in right as I was pouring the hot water into a couple of mugs, wearing a think pair of pajama pants and a sweater with _Cudley Cannons_ scrawled across it. She accepted her cup with a smile then went back to the sitting room. I took my time dressing my tea with sugar and slowly stirring it before going to lock the door. I quickly poked my head out, thinking I heard a strange noise outside, seeing nothing but fat snowflakes falling where rain had once been.

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking nothing of it, as I locked the door then went up to change into a thick sweater over my shirt and a pair of jogging pants before returning to the living room. I hadn't bothered to keep my socks on so my feet remained cold. Serenity had fallen asleep on the couch, her mug of cold tea on the end table, wrapped up in one of the blankets. I picked up her cloak from where she had deposited it on an arm chair and paused beside the couch, going back to the first time I ever met her. She seemed so innocent back then, so uncorrupted. She was turning sixteen in a few days though, so I knew the rebellion that Molly and Arthur had told me about would be starting.

I sighed as I left the sitting room, deciding to gather all our dirty laundry and deposit it in our hamper before returning to clean up the kitchen. I hated not having Kreacher here, but the elf had wanted to stay where he was. I didn't have it in my heart to force him to stay with me. The bond he had with my mother, even though she was no longer alive, was still with him.

After getting the dishes washed and put away in the cabinets, I brought Serenity up to bed before retiring myself. The clock hanging above my bed read two-thirteen in the morning and I was momentarily taken aback by how long it had taken me. I sighed as I settled into my bed, hoping the storm would be gone by the time I woke up.

Right before I nodded off though, I suddenly remembered spying something strange in Serenity's room when I discovered her missing. I tried forgetting about it, telling myself I was merely seeing things, but my intuition that something was out of place wouldn't leave me alone. So I got up and crept into her room, careful not to disturb her, while I tip-toed around. I huffed when I didn't see anything out of place, but froze when I saw something tucked underneath one of her pillows.

There, barely sticking out from under her second pillow, was a Slytherin tie. As I inspected it, I noticed that it was a tie that would belong to a male student.

_A male Slytherin?_ I thought, frowning deeply._ Why would Serenity befriend a snake? And who the hell is he?_


	18. Quidditch and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**I hope everyone is having a great Thanksgiving, if you're celebrating the holiday. I spent it eating yummy food with my family at my Aunt's house. Then me and my cousins played Just Dance 2 on the Wii. It was good! **

(DOT)

Chapter18: Quidditch and Death

Near the conclusion of the winter holiday, I received the date of the next Quidditch match for Gryffindor as well as a letter from Professor McGonagall requesting my assistance on her upcoming Animagus lesson. To say I was excited was a severe understatement. I would be spending the entire day before the match with the professor and her students. She wanted me to be there to answer questions the students would have about becoming an Animagus. However, she apparently forgot that I was still unregistered.

I knew I would have to first deal with the whole mess of legalizing my Animagus form before assisting the Professor's class. It wasn't difficult; I just had to fill out the correct paper work and send it into the Ministry of Magic. By the time the day of my Transfiguration assistance rolled around, I was finally a registered Animagus. It was another bittersweet moment because I didn't think I would ever get the chance to do things right, but now I was free, registered and a supportive father on top of it all. I knew James and Emily would be proud of me.

I arrived at the school early and entered Professor McGonagall's classroom in my dog form, my tail wagging in excitement. I found a comfortable spot on the floor near the Professor's desk and waited. It didn't take long until the sixth year students began filing in. I barked at a pair of Gryffindor girls, who quickly retreated to their seats, thinking I was mean. I wagged my tail when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Stupid dog," she muttered at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes, before turning to her students. I growled playfully at her.

"Today, class, we will be discussing what an Animagus is and the process of becoming one. Here today I have with me a friend who completed the Animagus transformation without proper instruction. Now if you would please change back, Sirius," she said, glancing at me from over her shoulder.

I barked once more then trotted over to a chair that had been set up for me and, right before sitting down, changed back into a human. I grinned at the sixth year girls I had barked at, my smile widening when I saw they were staring at me.

"Oh sorry, by the way," I said, waving at them. "I was just saying hi."

The girls blushed and started whispering to each other excitedly. Professor McGonagall hushed them and continued the lesson. During my time in the class, I was questioned on how I had been able to achieve my Animagus form at fifteen, which was extremely young. Most witches and wizards didn't attempt the Animagus spell until they were seventeen or older. Myself, James and Peter were the exceptions of course. But I didn't mention that, naturally.

"With normal transfigurations, you alone are responsible for the outcome of the change. Becoming an Animagus, on the other hand, is a partner spell. You must have someone you trust to perform the spell while you form the animal you want to become in your mind and maintain complete concentration. It's similar to Apparating for the first time," the Professor explained, walking up and down the aisles as she spoke.

After the class had ended, I chatted with Professor McGonagall for awhile longer before heading to Hogsmeade. Even though I had the entire rest of the day open to me all I wanted to do was go to my room at the inn and prepare for tomorrow's game.

I arrived at the Quidditch pitch earlier than necessary and waited for the students and staff to surround me. I was only waiting for about five minutes when the first groups of students began filing in. After all the teachers had taken their seats around me, a girl with blond hair and an obnoxiously large lion hat on her head took hold of the commentator's microphone. I frowned at the back of her head, absolutely flabbergasted that the Lovegood girl was commentating a Quidditch match. Serenity had told me about her and, even though she said she enjoyed the girl's company, said that she was quite aloof at times. Professor McGonagall caught me staring and leveled me with a sharp look. I quickly averted my eyes and turned my attention to the field. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were playing today and I was sure it was going to be a good match.

I watched as Smith, a boy on the Hufflepuff team, dropped the Quaffle and Ginny was quick to pluck it out of the air. So after the first two sets of goals made the score twenty-twenty, I was on the edge of my seat as the players zoomed by, waiting for something interesting to happen. I love Quidditch, don't get me wrong, but this game was turning out to be very boring. Even Luna's commentary about the clouds was more interesting than what was going on with the game.

"Seventy-forty, Hufflepuff!" I heard Professor McGonagall bark into the microphone ten minutes later. I chuckled as my old teacher handed the microphone back to Luna so she could continue with her odd commentating.

"Is it already?" She asked, sounding mildly distracted. As she turned her attention back to the field she gasped and jabbed a skinny finger towards the Gryffindor goal posts. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper has a Beater's bat!"

I frowned and, true to her word, I saw that the Keeper indeed had one of the Beater's clubs in his hand and was poorly aiming it directly in Harry's path.

"_Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goal posts!" _Harry shouted at his Keeper.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle to pause the game, but the Keeper heard otherwise. He whacked the Bludger right at Harry.

The heavy ball struck him in the side of the head with a sickening crack and I gasped in horror as he slumped forward on his broom. I looked away from Harry long enough to shoot a confounded look at the goal keeper, wondering why the damn idiot had just attacked his Captain. I vaulted out of my seat along with everyone else to see what was going on and quickly raised my wand as Harry began to fall off his broom, praying that he was alright.

Professor McGonagall left the bleachers and conjured up a stretcher to place Harry on so he could be transported to the Hospital Wing. The other Gryffindor players wasted no time in hefting up their wounded Captain and carrying him away. I followed closely behind, my heart in my throat.

Poppy said the Bludger had fractured his skull and went to get him a potion to drink when he woke up. As I stood at his bedside, nervously waiting for him to regain consciousness, I couldn't help but be extremely worried. If the Gryffindor team didn't kill McLaggen, Harry surely would once he was released from Madam Pomfrey's care.

Hell, I would kill the boy myself if I was a student.

*dot*

As May and the end of the Quidditch season drew closer, I began to tally up the points each house team had accumulated thus far as well as figuring out how much each of them needed for the House Cup. Of course, I wanted Gryffindor to win so I waited to do their statistics last.

If Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by a margin of three hundred points, then they would win the Championship. If they won by less than three-hundred, they would come second to Ravenclaw. If they lost by a hundred points, they would be third behind Hufflepuff. If they lost by more than a hundred, they would be in fourth place.

_And nobody,_ I thought, _is ever going to allow Harry to forget about it._ _He'll go down as the first Captain of Gryffindor in two centuries that landed his team on the bottom._

That would be very embarrassing, to say the least. I didn't want Harry to go through such disappointment.

I traveled to the school for the week of the finals and merrily sat in to observe many of the classes. I interviewed a few students, most of them telling me who they hoped would win. A vast majority of the student body was excited for the final series of games, but a lot of them were giving the Championship match players all sorts of hell. From teasing chants aimed at particular players on either team to unfriendly jabs at some of the Gryffindor females, I realized that not much had changed about Quidditch since I had been in school.

The teachers could barely keep their students entertained during class time because of all the Quidditch excitement. Even now in Professor McGonagall's class, she had given them the whole period to catch up on any work they had missed, but only three students actually took the opportunity to do so. Hermione Granger was one of them.

Harry was surrounded by his friends, telling them about how he had rebuilt his team after recovering from his injury. The Ravenclaw students were bunched together whispering among themselves and I couldn't help but stare at one of the girls. She was exceptionally beautiful and I found it hard to keep my eyes away from her.

_She's under age! Stop staring!_ I thought, chastising myself. Even though the presence of a Prefect badge was pinned on her robe, she was still much too young for me to chase after.

I cleared my throat and straightened my jacket, pulling out my small parchment notebook and quill then walked over to the Ravenclaw's table. One of the girls, not the one I had been staring at, grinned at me when she saw me approaching.

"Hello, ladies. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if one of you could give me a small interview about the coming Championship match," I said, my eyes going back to the girl I had been eyeing earlier.

Her gaze met mine and one corner of her mouth curled upwards as she took the liberty of giving the statement. While I was scribbling the girl's words down on my parchment I felt someone's eyes on me and glanced over at the Gryffindor students, spying Hermione glaring right at me. As the girl continued to talk, I could tell she was being more than just friendly and knew I had to keep my distance. This particular Ravenclaw preferred older men and the fact that I had been staring at her earlier had probably only added fuel to the fire. But it was rather hard to not stare at her blooming … well let's say I was certainly amused.

_Stop it, Sirius!_ My mind warned as she concluded talking about the coming match and more about herself.

"You know, Mr. Black, I do have an interest in becoming a reporter at the Daily Prophet—" she said quickly as I began to stand.

"I'll let my boss know," I added quickly returning to my seat. Hermione's eyes followed me I was sure.

After the class had ended, I collected my bag from where I had placed it near Professor McGonagall's desk and watched as the students filed out. I was certain Hermione was going to say something to me about staring at that girl. Sure enough, the girl approached me with a disapproving frown on her face.

"What were you doing?" She demanded.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and decided to play dumb. "Getting an interview for my article."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant," she said, irritation seeping into her voice. "Why were you staring at that student like she was a piece of meat?"

I cleared my throat, suddenly becoming embarrassed. "I am a man, after all. We do that."

"Yeah, adolescent boys! Not grown men!" She exclaimed, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something about Serenity that's been bothering me. Has she said anything to you lately?" Hermione asked, a concerned expression falling over her countenance. "She hasn't been talking to me at all."

I sighed heavily, knowing that I would have to deal with that problem sooner or later. "Hermione, the problem is Serenity isn't accustomed to people's feelings being hurt, particularly her own."

"Her feelings?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion. "I haven't done anything to hurt her. I mean Ron and I got into a fight, but we resolved that months ago! You don't think she's mad about that is she?"

_Oh, she is, Hermione. It's not my place to tell you that though,_ I thought to myself.

I simply smiled at Hermione and walked around her. She called my name, but the last thing I wanted to do was get mixed up in a teenage war. Serenity, I knew, had feelings for Ron. I could tell by the way she had reacted when Ron had tried to get her to come inside during Christmas. I knew very little of her actual feelings, but I wasn't stupid. I knew love, or a crush at least, when I saw it.

As I was walking down the second floor corridor towards the stairs, I heard heated shouting coming from a room farther down the hall. I broke into a sprint, quickly pulling my wand out of my pocket just in case, and heard the crackle of spells going off in the boy's bathroom. Kicking the door open, I saw Harry and a boy with blond hair throwing spells back and forth at each other. They had practically torn the bathroom apart. A majority of the sinks were destroyed and even the stalls had been reduced to a pile of rubble. A thin layer of water was covering the floor and both boys were soaking wet. The blond haired student was suddenly knocked to the ground and blood began to rapidly spread across his chest as Harry stood above him with his wand drawn.

I was about to demand what in the Merlin's beard was going on when Professor Snape barged in behind me. The look on his face alone told me not to intervene, but I couldn't stop my curiosity from getting the best of me. I followed the dark haired Professor towards the boy lying on the ground and realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. His body was trembling and I grimaced when I saw the state of his chest. Snape wasted no time in using the proper counter before rising with the boy in his arms.

"Let's get you to the hospital. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if Madame Pomfrey has any dittany on hand we might be able to avoid even that," Snape told the barely conscious Draco as he began to leave the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and glanced back at me. "Stay here with Potter, Black."

I quickly went over and held the door open, staring at Snape's back as he strode down the hall. I waited until the Potions Master was out of ear shot before turning back to Harry, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Harry, what the hell happened here?" I demanded, shaking in fury.

"Malfoy and I got into it. He tried to use an Unforgivable Cur—"

"I don't care what he did! _You almost killed him!_" I bellowed, advancing on him.

Harry opened his mouth to answer me when Professor Snape came back in. "I didn't mean for that to happen," Harry said at once. "I had no idea what that spell would do."

"Apparently I underestimated you, Potter. Who would have thought you knew such powerful Dark Magic? Who taught you that spell?" Snape asked, shifting his black eyes towards me. "I bet that Black did."

"Snape, I would never teach Harry that. I've seen it before. I know the effects all too well," I chimed in quickly before he could accuse me even more.

"I…read about it somewhere," Harry answered, averting his eyes away from me and staring down at the floor.

"Where?" I demanded. "What book in Hogwarts would have that spell in it? I've read lots of books, Harry, and none of them had that curse in it."

"It was…a library book. From the restricted section," the boy answered quickly. "I can't remember what it was call—"

"Liar," the Professor retorted. Both Snape and I knew that wasn't true. "Bring your school bag to my office. Now Potter!"

Harry hesitated before quickly leaving the bathroom. Once he was gone, I allowed myself to relax and propped my hands on my hips.

"I just want to be sure, Black," Snape said, taking a few steps towards me. "Are you sure you did not teach Potter that, just like you taught his father?"

"I taught James the curse, yes, but not Harry. I really am sorry for what happened to you back then, but at least the Malfoy boy wasn't killed. Give Harry a proper punishment. I won't object. He actually deserves it this time."

"With pleasure," he sneered as I left the bathroom.

I couldn't believe I just told Snape that whatever punishment he was thinking of giving Harry was fine with me. I was appalled with myself. I collected my bag from where I had dropped it outside the door, which contained all my notes on the Championship match, and continued toward the exit. I prayed Harry would still be able to play, but I seriously doubted it. If Snape had his way, Harry wouldn't be playing Quidditch until next season.

*dot*

I found out from Serenity, who had permission from Professor McGonagall to visit me on a non-Hogsmeade trip, that Harry did indeed miss the Championship match. I already knew that Harry had been absent though so her news hadn't surprised me. I had waited by the Gryffindor locker room before the match had started to hopefully see Harry, but the boy had never showed. It was now a few weeks after the conclusion of the Championship match and I was allowed a day off to check in on Serenity's progress in school. She also let me in on what Harry's punishment was.

"Professor Snape had him alphabetizing all the old disciplinary records wrong-doings of past students," Serenity told me, removing her light jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"I can only imagine how many of mine he found," I replied, chuckling a small amount as we started on our dinner.

This was my last night in Hogsmeade before returning back home to compose my article about the Championship match and I was treating her to dinner at the Hog's Head. We were having meatloaf with mashed potatoes with gravy. It was nothing special, but it was nice to have dinner with her alone rather than in the Great Hall. Now that I was on the outside looking in, a great deal of her peers were extremely annoying to me. It made me wonder if I looked that ridiculous when I was a student.

"He actually told me one. '_James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon Bertram Aubrey. Aubrey's head twice normal size. Double detention.'_ We laughed so hard about it!" She said, covering her mouth so none of her food would fall out.

"Hmm, I don't remember doing that," I said, trying to remember when that _would_ have taken place. "I really can't remember. Oh well, it was long ago. How are things in school?"

Serenity told me about her upcoming O.W.L.'s and how she was especially nervous about the Charms and Transfiguration exams. I encouraged her as much as I could. Neither of those subjects had been my strong suits.

"You're Mum was really good at those subjects. James and I rarely beat her on tests, but her OWLs … I want to say she made an O in Charms and Potions."

"Really? I thought Mum hated Potions," said Serenity taking glance at her goblet.

"Yeah, Emily didn't think she was good, but she was. I don't think she was very patient about Potions."

"I'm not very patient either about it. But it's better than listening to Hermione wasting our time with her nonsense schedule. I swear she got all Os, but Harry said she missed one. Harry beat her in Defense!"

Then she continued to tell me about Ron and Hermione making up, which to her was a great relief.

"But it wouldn't matter if I told Hermione what Lavender and Ron almost did. Mrs. Weasley would be furious if she knew. I mean Ron got his . . . well you know . . ." Serenity paused, her cheeks flaring pink. I waved my hand at her, indicating that she didn't need to continue. I understood well enough. "It was horrible to hear him tell Harry. I think he was just as disgusted by it too! Then once Hermione showed up, he got all quiet."

I tapped my fork rhythmically against my plate as my daughter took a few bites of her food. It was time to ask her the question that had been on my mind for months.

"Serenity, I have a question. Do you like Ron?" I asked bluntly, wondering if all the recent talk about Ron Weasley was something worth discussing with her. If it was, I was going to have a horrible time trying to explain to her the benefits of not having a boyfriend in school. My example with her mother wasn't a very good one, but my situation had been different. I wouldn't have been able to stay away from Emily even if I wanted to. At least Douglas Luke never got Emily as I heard rumor be.

Serenity's face suddenly became bright red and I instantly knew my answer. My little girl had a major crush on Ron. I grinned down into my plate while she tried to translate her feelings into words.

"I've been his friend for years, Dad," she said, her voice becoming defensive. "I mean, it's proper to like someone as friend!"

"There's just one problem with that thought," I answered, meeting her gaze. "You don't just like Ron as a friend."

"Dad!" Serenity practically screamed, her eyes becoming so wide that it seemed like they would pop out of her skull. My smile widened. I had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"Serenity, I understand, honestly! You're just in love, but you don't need to hate Hermione for something she hasn't done!" I added quickly, trying to make her realize how rude her behavior had been. Even though I never saw how she acted at school, I was happy I never received a letter Professor McGonagall concerning her well-being.

After finishing our food, Serenity promptly stood up and walked out. Right when I was about to follow her out, I noticed her jacket still hanging on the back of the chair she had been sitting in and quickly grabbed it before going after her. I tossed the amount needed to pay for our meal down and rushed outside to catch up to her. I didn't reach her until we were practically all the way back to Hogwarts.

"Serenity!" I called to her. She was not moving, but staring up at the castle. "What are you looking at?"

As soon as that question left my mouth, I looked up and gasped in horror, her jacket falling from my grasp. There, in the clouds, looming over Hogwarts was the Dark Mark.

I took off toward the castle in a dead sprint with Serenity following behind. I latched onto her hand tightly as we approached the barrier and pushed through it with her close by my side. At first, the barrier tried to prevent me access, but relented once it recognized I was a wizard. Right when the doors to the Entrance Hall came into view, they burst open in a cloud of smoke and flame. I swiftly wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulders and forced us to the ground as a piece of the immense oak door came flying towards us. I saw a group of people emerging from the smoke so we quickly scrambled behind a giant rock so whoever was coming didn't see us.

"Serenity, stay put! I mean it!" I whispered harshly to her.

"Dad, I want to help," she insisted, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Fine!" I said as I peeked over the edge of the rock, spying a blond Death Eater come out of the school. Behind her were Draco Malfoy and Snape. I cursed under my breath.

"_Go Draco!_" Snape urged the blond boy. I heard a scream that I would recognize anywhere and, a moment later, Harry came flying out of the blasted doorway. He got up a moment later and ran around the side of the castle, deflecting a couple of spells that the Death Eaters directed towards him

"_Sit!_" I told Serenity as she moved to stand up.

Once the Death Eaters had left, Serenity and I got up and rushed after Harry. We found him talking to Hagrid and we helped them put out the fire that was engulfing Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" I demanded, wrapping my hand aggressively around his shoulder.

He said nothing as he averted his eyes to the ground. Serenity came over and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He returned her embrace and I walked a few paces away from them, watching as Hagrid sifted through the burnt remains of his home, and attempted to regain some of my composure.

After I thought Harry and Serenity had been given ample time to calm down, I collected them and began to make our way back to the castle with Hagrid following close behind. As we were making our way past the Astronomy Tower, I saw a group of students and teachers gathered around something lying on the ground. We all jogged over, wondering what was going on and I saw for myself the man who had taught me the importance of family lying in the grass.

The man that brought my daughter to me the first time. The man that tucked Harry away from the whispers. The man that was held in so many people's minds and hearts. There he was, lying as if he were only sleeping, but I knew that wasn't the case.

I wrapped my arms protectively around Serenity's shoulders as she began to cry. All around us, tearful students and teachers alike began raising their wands in the air. We followed suit and held our wands up to honor Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore… He's gone?" Serenity asked later as I escorted her up to her dorm. This had been the first time she spoke since we discovered the Headmaster's body.

"Yes, sweetheart. He is," I answered, feeling my voice close to breaking.

I gave her one last hug before she turned away from me and walked into the Common Room.


	19. Intermission of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**I am happy to be posting this chapter! Though I am afraid about some parts in this chapter. You might see why later below. Enjoy the chapter!**

(DOT)

Chapter 19: Intermission of Lies

Serenity and I tried to let Dumbledore's death pass in stride, but memories of how the old man had brought us together still lingered between us. The entire school was in an uproar in the days following and Professor McGonagall called a short holiday before the service. I had decided on simply having my daughter Apparate home with me rather than take the train. After such a terrible shock, I wanted Serenity by my side. There were many other parents that had the same idea as me; the amount of students riding back to King's Cross on the train was miniscule. Hell I wanted to take Harry with me too, but I was advised against.

One student in Harry's year was so adamant about returning for the funeral that he had a violent argument with his mother. I had never seen so many people affected in this way, it brought me to tears. When the morning of the service arrived, the atmosphere in the fields near the castle was somber. So many people were in attendance that it would have been impossible to fit everyone in the Great Hall. I was sitting next to the Professors towards the front of trying to prevent myself from shaking.

Just the other day, my boss had asked me to compose an article about the student's view on their Headmaster's death, but most of the people I interviewed didn't want to say much. A few brave ones managed to tell me, in between many wipes of their eyes, about how they always looked up to him as the head authority and saw that even they would accomplish all sorts of magic. The Slytherin students were even quieter; a great deal of them even ignored me.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispering to one another. Serenity was seated a few rows behind them, clutching something tightly in front of her chest. Right when I was trying to get a better look at what it was, the Minister began to speak, directing my attention to him. I thought she was holding a tissue, but I couldn't be sure.

Even though Cornelius had seen Voldemort with his own eyes, he still didn't realize what was right in front of his face. He was still spouting off most of the lies he had been during Harry's fifth year and I could tell that the speech he was about to give wasn't going to be any different.

_Yes, go ahead and tell these people that the current times are safe. Right, as if! As soon as I get home, I'm going to protect my home from everything. I'll be damned before anything rips my family apart. No one is going to enter my house unless I say so. I already had Emily taken from me because of that monster, as well as James and Lily. Harry and Serenity have suffered enough, Cornelius!_

Once the service was over and the large crowd began to disperse, I made my way toward where Serenity was sitting. She was still crying lightly and I saw that she was holding a pale blue handkerchief. I frowned, but figured that she had gotten it from home, before sitting down beside her.

"Dark times are upon us," I whispered in her ear, tightly wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she mumbled, breathing in deeply through her nose. "Without Dumbledore things just aren't going to seem as safe anymore."

She got up and slowly made her way towards the castle, leaving me to think about what she had said. Was she right? Would Hogwarts be the same? I sincerely hoped so, but with the way things were heading, I wasn't so sure.

A week after Serenity and I had returned home, she began disappearing a lot and I barely noticed it, to be honest. I figured she was meeting up with friends around the neighborhood; she was a few months from sixteen after all. I remembered what I had been like at sixteen and knew I needed to give her a little freedom.

I spent most days at the Burrow visiting with the Weasley's or watching Muggle television at home. It was boring stuff really; reality shows, games shows, and the like. I didn't quite understand how Muggles enjoyed it. One sunny, summer afternoon, we received an owl post from the Weasley family informing us of a wedding between their eldest son Bill and a French girl named Fleur Delacour.

"That must have been the blond I met last Christmas," I mumbled to myself, turning to ascend the stairs and show Serenity. I knocked on her door before going inside and stood in stunned silence when I saw that she wasn't alone. To say I was simply mad was an understatement.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I bellowed, pointing an accusatory finger at Draco Malfoy, who was sitting peacefully on her bed. Serenity was sitting at her desk.

"He's just visiting, Dad! Really! Draco just wanted – " She began, standing up.

"Wants what? He's a boy alone with you in your room!" I yelled, directing my attention to the person in question.

He was fully dressed in black slacks and a loose button down shirt with a pair of shiny black shoes on his feet. Neither of them looked particularly disheveled, but the sight of a boy in her room still enraged me, even if he was her cousin. Serenity's hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was fully dressed as well. Though her attire could be better for a fifteen year old, I didn't at the moment care that she was wearing a very low cut tank top and small shorts. For a split-second in my anger, I noticed just how alike she looked to me.

Serenity had a long torso and legs, and thin, lean arms; she could easily pull off a model look. She resembled me more as a near adult than her mother, but it was proof she was my daughter. I tried my hardest to not think about the event of the man asking her to be model at Christmas, but another glance at Draco refueled my upset state and what was inside the boy's head. Draco had a rather un-Malfoy like frown on his face that made my brow furrow quizzically.

"Dad, please, don't be mad. Draco just needs someone to talk to – "

"About what?" I interrupted, bringing my gaze back to her. "His male problems? You're a girl and he's a boy! Did you even consider asking me who you bought into this house?"

"Why should it matter?" She snapped, crossing her arms defiantly. Draco averted his gaze to the floor while Serenity stood up defending him.

_Oh how Malfoy like_, I thought in retort to her behavior.

"You don't really seem to care what I do unless Harry's involved!"

"I care when my daughter starts hanging around with snakes and not bothering to ask permission about bringing one of them over!" I shot back, coming dangerously close to losing my temper.

"If I brought any of the Weasley's over, you would be completely fine with it! In fact you wouldn't even notice or care! Draco did nothing wrong!" She yelled, moving defensively in front of him.

"He did too do wrong, _by stepping into my house_!" I screamed at her, becoming even more enraged at the scowl present on her face. After a moment her face relaxed and she turned so sharply, I was momentary transfixed by her sudden movement.

"Come on, Draco. I can see we aren't welcome," she muttered, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him out of her room. Her hair bounced behind her as she pulled him through the house towards the back door with me on their heels. I couldn't help the sneer that crawled onto my face as her grip on his hand tightened.

"Serenity! Serenity!" I bellowed as they ran out into the backyard. "You get back here right now, young lady! Serenity, I swear if you go with him, you're grounded!"

It was no use though. The two teenagers Apparated away before I could say another word. I slammed the back door and stomped into the living room, kicking the couch angrily. I gasped as a sharp jolt of pain sizzled a blazing trail up my leg. I swore loudly as I bounced on one foot, the image of Serenity leaving with Draco running circles through my mind.

_My daughter left with a damn Malfoy!_

That image wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the day as I prayed to Merlin that she would return, but she never did. I spent all night worrying about her, barely getting any sleep. When morning finally arrived, I was so overcome with fear and worry that I was about to Apparate over to Malfoy Manor to collect her, but Narcissa had sent a letter stating _she was there and to not come and get her_.

I was hurt. I was hurt beyond words. My daughter had gone running back to the Malfoy's when she didn't have to. Serenity might have grown up under the Malfoy's roof, but she _was not a Malfoy_! I trusted Narcissa though and knew that Serenity would be safe as long as she was with her. The only thing I was concerned about was the fact that she would once again be in Lucius' presence. Serenity had never told me much concerning her past, especially what her role in the family had been prior to her fourth year.

I collapsed into bed much earlier than I ever had, completely exhausted, and cried myself to sleep. Images of Emily and I flooded my mind, which only made the realization that our daughter was going through her rebellious teenage phase that much more unbearable. I wished very much Emily was here to help me as I didn't ever really like the whole single parent thing, but it was better than having women coming in and out. It was something I was certain Emily hated about our time at Hogwarts.

I knew in my heart that the only reason why I was so upset is because she had left with a snake. If Draco were in Gryffindor, Merlin forbid that or Lucius would kill him, I wouldn't care as much. Not to mention one of the only people I cared about falling back into enemy hands was adding to my frustration. Even though I knew that Serenity was safe under Narcissa's care all the Death Eaters she would encounter had me even more concerned.

As the end of July approached, I watched from my front window as the Muggle children played in the street, completely oblivious to the danger that was steadily creeping up on us all. I only hoped that none of them would be involved in the war that was about to start. With Dumbledore gone, the truth was slowly beginning to settle in.

Another war was going to happen and soon. When it did, all hell would break loose.

_July 31st_

Today my godson is turning seventeen! He's officially becomes a man!

Oh, the things I could tell him about women that would save his little arse from harm! All the things I could tell him about his aunt would go right over his head. The least I could do is warn him about all the mistakes that his father had made with Lily and mine with Emily. Ah, memories! All the wonderful things that had happened in my earlier years, especially while I had been at Hogwarts, replayed before my eyes as I laughed over my oatmeal. Today I was going to tell Harry the best thing a man could receive for his birthday. That too would probably go right over his head!

I still hadn't received any word from Serenity if she would be attending the wedding or not. Assuming that she was still safely with the Malfoy's, I hoped that she would at least still show up tomorrow.

I arrived at the Burrow early to see Harry enjoying the beginning of his birthday with Ron and Hermione. Molly had made a giant Snitch cake and I knew she would always treat him like he was one of her sons. If he played his cards right, he most certainly would be a part of the family. I saw the way he looked at Ginny and I knew he thought of her as more than a friend. I'm not stupid when it comes to young love, but he could at least be less obvious about it.

When Harry saw me he walked over and gave me a hug then I handed him his present and the boy just stared up at me quizzically.

"Sirius, really? Nothing?" Harry asked, his dark brows furrowing slightly. I grinned down at him.

"Harry, my boy, you have so much to learn about women that I'm going to teach you the number one thing you need to know! Accept nothing and your wife will treat you like a King. Or at least that's what your mother told James and look where it got him. Well . . . before all that happened . . . anyhow, I really did get you something. Sorry about the joke," I said, pulling the keys to my motorcycle out of my back pocket. Even though Hagrid had crashed it, it was still mine. "Harry, I give you my motorcycle. If we survive the war, you'll have something better than a broom to take your woman for a ride on! Oh, and I'll fix it for you!"

Harry smiled widely as he accepted the keys and gave me a hug, thanking me profusely when he backed away. The rest of the day we played games, told stories, ate a lot of Molly's wonderful cooking and just enjoyed everyone's company. I held out for hope that Serenity would come wish her cousin happy birthday, but she never showed up. I was upset and disappointed, but I tried my best to hide it so Harry wouldn't notice.

When I was getting ready to leave, Molly asked me if I wanted to stay which sounded much better than returning to an empty house. I retired to one of the couches while she went to collect me a pillow and a thin blanket. Thanking her, I settled myself into the worn cushions and quickly dozed off.

_It was a beautiful winter day. The sun was shining, providing just enough warmth to offset the chill in the air. My eyes slowly scanned my surroundings as I tried to identify where I was, but the large piles of untouched snow around me made that nearly impossible._

_I heard the crunch of footsteps and turned, spying two children running through the snow.__ One was a young girl and the other a male, a bit taller than the girl but clearly around the same age. Their laughter rang through the air as they chased each other, kicking up puffs of snow in their wake. The girl tripped over her own feet and fell down face first, continuing to giggle. The boy stopped and collapsed into the snow beside her._

_I frowned slightly as I approached them, their laughter getting louder the closer I got. The little girl suddenly lifted her face out of the snow and my eyes widened when I realized it was Serenity. I shifted my gaze toward the boy, knowing immediately who she was with._

_Draco grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and they laughed uncontrollably as they rolled through the snow. I glanced up when a pair of shadows fell over them, not surprised when I saw Narcissa and Lucius. My cousin was looking down at her son and adopted daughter with a stoic expression, but I could see the light in her eyes. She truly adored both of them. Lucius, however, was scowling down at them like they were a pair of insects and I was sure that if his wife wasn't present he would be doing a lot more than glaring daggers at them._

_"Draco, get up!" Lucius ordered, raising his voice just enough to startle the children that were still wrestling around on the ground._

_"But Father, we were just playing!" He protested, quickly getting up and going to Lucius' side. Serenity rose just as swiftly as Draco had, tightly tucking herself close to Narcissa. I could tell that she was frightened of him, but she was trying her hardest to put on a brave front. My heart involuntarily clenched. Emily would have done the same._

_"We're here for Grandfather's funeral. He'd be absolutely appalled if he saw you acting like this! Get the snow off your jackets this instant! Both of you!" Lucius snapped, prompting both children to hurriedly brush all the fine, white powder from their black jackets. Serenity straightened her dress while Narcissa rearranged Draco's hat so it fit more firmly around his ears._

_"Good. Now learn to obey, Black!" Lucius whispered harshly as Narcissa and Draco began to walk away. I knew that he had intended that comment for her ears only._

_Serenity looked up at him, nervously fidgeting with her hands. I bunched my hands up into tight fists, becoming enraged by the fear that he was eliciting out of my daughter. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she muttered back._

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, sitting up quickly. My heart was beating like a base drum in my ears as I tried to make sense of what I had just seen.

_Was that__ one of Serenity's memories?_ I thought, tenderly rubbing my eyes as I laid back down._ I need to ask her. That is, if I see her again before term begins._

*dot*  
>(Serenity)<p>

"Draco?"

_I swear that all he ever does is sit on his bum and read, _I thought, a grin slowly spreading across my face. _He's more like Hermione than he thinks. Except that I can like him._

Hardly interesting, but at least I was welcomed back into the Manor, even though one additional guest scared me half to death. Lucius might have been a high ranking official before his imprisonment, but he was still a Death Eater. I knew that without even having to see his Dark Mark. Hell, I had seen his body enough over the years that if Narcissa knew she would probably kill him on the spot.

Not many people know that Lucius used to treat me like a slave. A sex slave, at that. I've never told anyone, not even my real dad. Besides, no one would care anyways. I knew what would happen if the public knew Lucius Malfoy had made a past time out of raping his step-daughter. For one, public outcry would say that I deserved it. I was the love child of Narcissa's and another man's, according to an early rumor. Of course that's false, but the public doesn't know who my true parents were at the time. Even if they had, they wouldn't believe that the Malfoy family had taken me in.

Why would Emily Potter, the only Potter female born into the Potter family in three generations, give me to the Malfoy family? I learned about my birth mother when I started Hogwarts because I noticed how different Draco and I were. For starters, I was much kinder than him, but I could be just as ruthless. Narcissa said that I got that from my mother. She never cared too much about telling me about my father, which explained why his breaking out of Azkaban shocked me. What surprised me was how alike I was to Harry. We looked similar as children, but now that we were older teenagers, we began taking more after our fathers. Harry and I might be first cousins, but most things about us were the same in terms of our traits. I had a very strong sense of family and justice that was unparallel to anything.

Before Draco and I began attending Hogwarts, I usually kept to myself. I spent a lot of time in my room whenever I wasn't playing with Draco. Of course, those occurrences came only when I was allowed. Growing up in the Malfoy household hadn't exactly been sugar and rainbows and I had even convinced Draco to run away from the Manor with me. He had laughed it off when we were found a few miles away, telling Narcissa that we were only playing a game, but I had been the one who was beaten and raped by Lucius for leaving the Manor.

I was just ten years old then

Draco gently rested his hand on my shoulder, making me cringe, as I fought to push away the memory of Lucius' hands holding me down when I was a child.

_I'm with Draco, not Lucius,_ I thought._ Draco would never do those things._

When I met his gaze I could see concern peppered all over his face. "You're thinking about Father again, aren't you?" He asked, his voice low.

"It's not like I want to! Draco, you know what he's done to me! I hate him for all the horrible things he did," I snapped, turning around so sharply that I ended up knocking him away.

"I didn't mean it like that. I hate him just as much as you do. At least Mum doesn't know," he replied, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist. I sighed as I relaxed into his embrace, resting my head against his shoulder. He gingerly ran his hands up my sides and traced the bottom of my ribcage with a finger, tightly pressing his chest up against my back.

I couldn't help but reminisce about the other times we had been this close as his warm breath wafted past my ear. We had never taken it all the way before, kissing and caressing is as far as it had gone. To everyone we went to school with, we were brother and sister, but behind closed doors we both knew we meant much more to each other. Draco was my pillar of strength just as much as I was his.

"Stop thinking about Father. Just think about me," he whispered, gently coaxing me to turn around and face him.

He softly placed his hands on my pink colored cheeks and rubbed slow circles across my skin with his thumbs, resting his forehead against mine. I sighed again as my eyelids slid closed, placing one of my hands over his own. Even though he acted cold and uncaring towards everyone else at school, he had always been affectionate towards me and I had always loved it. Without warning, a lone tear escaped my eyes and he simply brushed it away with his thumb. I opened my eyes and gazed into Draco's, admiring the unique color of his irises as he waited for my answer. While the stone gray of his eyes resembled hardened concrete to others, I thought they looked more like mercury.

"I would think about you, but I'm scared about what other people would think," I replied, feeling my eyes burn with more tears. Draco smiled and pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. I held back an involuntary shiver when I felt his arm rest under my breasts.

"Oh, so you care about me, huh? I guess I always knew that though," he whispered, lightly grazing his hands across my chest. "Think about me instead of Father and think of all the times we've been together instead. I've gotten rid of Father's scent many times. You know that."

I nodded and tucked my face into the hollow of his neck, remembering the first time he had done that. It had happened during Christmas of his fourth year and I had just turned thirteen. Draco came to find me after ditching Pansy during the Yule Ball because, earlier that day, Lucius had sent _my_ present. I was surprised because Lucius _never_ sent me presents and I thought that maybe he was finally feeling remorseful for how he had treated me in the past, but I couldn't have been any farther from the truth. Unfortunately, the brooch I received was just a Portkey back to the Manor . . . and yeah, the rest should be obvious.

Lucius sent me back to the Gryffindor Common Room hours later, covered in ash and other things that I didn't want to think about. Going to my dorm had been the last thing on my mind so I went to find Draco, crying all the way to the Slytherin Common Room. The boy that answered the door was in Draco's year and refused to get him for me unless I gave him a kiss. Since what had just happened was still fresh in my mind, I ran away, becoming even more hysterical.

Draco found me not long after that; I hadn't gotten very far before my legs refused to continue working. He snuck me back into his Common Room after he had managed to calm me down and insisted on cleaning me up. That was the first time we had ever showered together, but I was still so upset that I didn't care. I just wanted to get the smell of Lucius' cologne off of me. All Draco did was hold me close and wash away everything that lingered from his father. Being with him was the only aspect of that Christmas that I had actually enjoyed.

Remembering the night of the Yule Ball made me realize how much I loved him. I backed away just enough to look up at him and we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before he brushed his lips against my own. I melted into Draco's embrace, bunching my hands into his shirt, and pressed myself closer to him. We kissed feverishly and it didn't take long until the heat was palpable in the air around us. I knew Draco's body well; I knew exactly what set him off, just as he knew mine.

He effortlessly hefted me up into his arms a moment later, making me gasp in surprise. I buried my fingers in his hair as he carried me to his bed. I was the only one that was allowed to touch his hair so I made a point of playing with it whenever I could. He laid me down on top of the covers and positioned himself over me, never taking his mouth away from mine. Many long minutes passed before the tell tale crack of the arrival of the House-Elf startled us. Even though the Elf was here to deliver us dinner, he couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Master Draco," the house-elf muttered as he set the tray of food on the table. Draco shot him a nasty look and ordered him out, threatening to punish him later for disturbing us.

After the Elf quickly Apparated away and Draco made himself more comfortable beside me, I glanced over his shoulder and spotted peaches on the tray. "Yummy," I whispered into his shirt.

"What for?" He asked, sliding his hand under my shirt and playing with my chest.

"There are peaches on the tray."

"You and your fruits," he commented before picking up where we had left off.

About ten minutes later, my shirt had been peeled off of me and Draco was slowly making his way toward my pelvic bone. We froze and snapped up when we heard footsteps approaching. I grabbed my shirt and swiftly threw it over my head as Draco fixed his hair. I propped myself up against his pillows as he quickly moved to the right side of the bed to partially block me from the door. A second later it opened and Lucius walked in.

"Draco, will you be attending school this year? You don't have to, of course. I can have Bellatrix tutor you, when she's not preoccupied with carrying out the Dark Lord's commands," he asked, leveling his son with a serious gaze.

Draco shook his head. "I would like to return to Hogwarts. It will keep me out of trouble. Mother asked me earlier and I told her the same, Father."

"What about you?" Lucius asked, shifting his gaze over to me. "Are you, Black?"

I sat up a little straighter and nodded. "I would like to as well. Someone has to taunt the Gryffindors from within. I figure it will make him happy."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at me before a sly grin curled up one corner of his mouth. "The Dark Lord would indeed be pleased with your childish games, but as I've said before, you are an informant. Understood?"

In that moment, I clearly saw the old Lucius and it took all my willpower to keep my eyes on his. He was asking me to spy on my friends. I nervously glanced over at Draco, but with his father watching I wasn't going to get any reassurance from him. "I will, Mr. Malfoy," I stated calmly.

"Good," he replied, nodding his head in approval.

I smiled at him then looked down at my hands, breathing a sigh of relief when I heard the door close. I breathed in deeply and rubbed my eyes, praying that Lucius didn't know about what Draco and I had been doing, but I highly doubted it. He definitely wasn't naïve. He probably already knew. I settled underneath the covers, not feeling like going back to my own room, and hugged my pillow. Draco pressed himself as close to me as he could possibly get and gathered me in his arms, hushing me into a peaceful slumber.


	20. Last Chance to See Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**Merry Christmas 2011 to everyone, or whatever you are celebrating! This was my son's second birthday, so it was awesome for him to open his gifts and actually do it on his semi-own. He got many gifts from family and Santa. His sit-n-spin is becoming a stand-n-spin! He's so silly!  
>Oh my, I guess I could let you read the chapter rather than my Christmas!<strong>

(DOT)

Chapter 20: Last Chance to See Her

On the morning of the wedding, I dressed in the best suit I owned. I never really spent money on myself so I prayed that my attire was good enough for the French people I knew would be in attendance. I inspected myself carefully in the mirror, eyeing the black suit and white button down shirt critically. I double checked that the shirt was properly tucked in and that the cuffs were buttoned, wanting to make sure I looked presentable. The last time I wore anything like this was at James' wedding. That seemed so long ago. I sighed heavily, suddenly seeing my younger self reflected back at me in the mirror, but I quickly pushed it away. I couldn't keep living in the past.

After all, I didn't really mind the few gray hairs I had.

A strange feeling of foreboding fell over me as I left my room, but I brushed it off. Today was a happy day; not a day for horrible thoughts. I Apparated into the Burrow's backyard and saw various members of the Weasley family – minus Bill and Charlie – running about setting up. I could hear Molly in the distance barking orders so I quickly retreated inside before she spotted me.

The house was unusually quiet and I was getting ready to call out to anyone that might be inside when I saw Harry in the corner fixing Ginny's dress. I was out of his line of sight so I stayed where I was. As I watched the teen's exchange, one of the twins hurried pass me and leaned casually up against the kitchen counter then stuck a fork in his missing ear hole. The two, who were sharing a kiss, glanced over at him a moment later, matching looks of confusion on their faces. I managed to somehow keep my laughter to a minimum as the elder Weasley smirked.

"Morning," he said slowly, taking a sip from his cup. I chuckled quietly as Ginny hurried by me, her face a deep shade of red, and Harry with a smirk on his. I looked up at George, simply shaking my head, then ventured back into the yard to aid Molly.

As the afternoon progressed, I helped mostly with the heavy lifting. Setting up tables and chairs in the tent and carrying large trays of food to the buffet table for the reception. I found myself very tempted to sample a few of the different foods, but Molly caught me and glared at me disapprovingly. If it had been any other day she probably would have let me, but she was very nervous about the wedding. She was, after all, the mother of the groom. She was losing one of her boys! I might not understand losing a child like that yet, but I gave Arthur a clap on the back for support anyways. Molly was currently on her fifth crying spell, but this time it was over the dresses for Ginny and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle.

Finally, around six-thirty, the vows had been exchanged and Bill and Fleur were officially a married couple. All of the guests were clapping, crying, whimpering or a combination of all three out of joy over witnessing such an exciting union. I clapped happily for Bill, wishing that I had experienced the joy he was feeling at this very moment.

I quickly busied myself with serving food to the guests and being as polite as I possibly could with the French. They really should have attempted to learn a little English before coming, but I took it in stride. Some of Fleur's older relatives were quick to recognize me, but didn't become alarmed. I assumed that Molly and Arthur had taken the liberty of assuring them I was not a murderer.

One little girl bumped into me as I was serving Madame Delacour a piece of red velvet cake, nearly causing me to dump the confection in the woman's lap. Quick reflexes on my part was the only thing that saved me from a lot of embarrassment. She blushed and ran off before I could say anything though.

After what seemed like hours, I was finally able to sit for a moment and catch my breath. Molly wouldn't notice if I stopped acting like a pony for awhile. Besides, everyone was dancing and having a good time and the food was almost gone. Stepping outside for some fresh air, I admired the sky and again felt a sense that something bad was about to happen. I could only hope that my instincts were wrong.

"Dad?"

I whirled around, my heart in my throat. There, in a dark green dress, her hair in an elegant up do, was my daughter. Serenity was smiling and one of her hands was tightly clutching the side of her dress. It was almost too short for her height. I hesitated just long enough to notice that she used to hate the color green, but I was so happy to see her that I didn't really care at the moment.

"Hey, you! I'm so glad you came! Harry's been wondering about you," I greeted, much too happy to see her after two weeks to continue being angry with her.

Serenity took a few reluctant steps towards me then broke into a short run, wrapping her arms around my neck like a vice. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I wasn't thinking! Please forgive me!"

I crushed her to my chest, relieved that she was alright. We stood like that for a few moments before she looked up at me and I could plainly see the regret in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded. She stepped away from me, regaining her composure and we turned to take a walk around the Burrow, away from the main crowd.

"I'm sorry again, but I really was telling you the truth," she said, looping one of her arms through mine and leaning her head against my shoulder. "Draco wasn't doing anything wrong. He wanted to talk about what happened in June. He feels really bad for making you angry, but he needed to vent. Lucius doesn't know where he goes anymore, but I could tell everyone was surprised when I showed up with him at the Manor."

"I just don't understand why you are so close with him, Serenity. He's a Slytherin —" I protested before she cut me off.

"I grew up with him, Dad. I understand him more than anyone else. To be honest, I think he's missed me a lot during the last year. I was really the only companion he had growing up." She paused and one corner of her mouth curled up ever so slightly. "I remember when we went to his grandfather's funeral, it had just snowed the night before and we really wanted to play in the snow, but we just chose the wrong place to do it. Lucius caught us and got really mad," Serenity recalled, chuckling to herself. A large smile stretched across my face, happy that she had such happy memories with the boy.

_That still doesn't change what I think about him! _I thought.

"I guess we became so close because we've always understood each other. He puts up a mask around everyone else, but he knows he doesn't have to do that with me. Anyways, I just want to return to Hogwarts and be normal. I have to keep it a secret that I'm basically in contact with the enemy and that scares me. Everyone is going to hate me! Harry will, I know!" She sobbed, her voice quivering as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

I could tell how worried and frightened she was so I drew her into a comforting embrace. As soon as her head came in contact with my shoulder she burst into tears and clutched my jacket like I was her only lifeline. My arms automatically tightened around her and I wanted nothing more than to make all of her fears go away. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably and I did all I could to console her. We were out of the earshot of the other guests so I wasn't concerned about anyone hearing her.

Just as she was beginning to calm down, however, something in the distance caught my attention. Whatever it was, the object was small and bright, but I knew it wasn't a star. Suddenly, it zoomed past us and dropped right into the center of the tent, startling all of the guests within. Both Serenity and I gasped and she ran off, saying she needed to find Harry, as I ran towards the reception tent to see what was going on. I pulled my wand out of my pocket just in case.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Oh…shit! Before I had the chance to react, someone screamed and then all hell broke loose. Death Eaters began appearing out of nowhere, shooting spells in every direction, causing the crowd of guests to become even more hysterical. People began Disapparating all around me and I feared for Harry and Serenity while I ran for cover. Right when I was considering looking for the both of them, a Death Eater spotted me. I quickly Apparated away, fearing more for myself in that one instant. I ended up in my backyard and ran inside, slamming the door and bolting it shut like I was being followed.

As I braced myself up against the door, my heart was racing so fervently I thought it would burst out of my chest. I had run when I could have stayed to fight.

_Shit, shit… SHIT!_ My mind screamed at me. I had no idea where Serenity or Harry was and that frightened me most. I didn't have a clue if they were safe or if they were even alive. If the Ministry had fallen to Voldemort, then Serenity wouldn't be safe no matter where she went. Her words from before the attack replayed in my mind.

"_I'm basically in contact with the enemy_."

_Serenity wouldn't turn on us, would she? _I thought, a sinking feeling crawling its way down to my stomach. _She isn't a Slytherin. She's not that ruthless. She's innocent. . . . And isn't she still in love with Ron Weasley? She would never betray the person she loves the most._

The following days after the wedding, I was called into questioning by Yaxley, – a person I knew to be a Death Eater – but he was also the Head of the Department of Magical Law and Cooperation.

"Mr. Black, you were cleared of your charges, I see," he commented nonchalantly, reading what I assumed was my record. "Your school history isn't bad either. You would have been a prefect Slytherin —"

"I was Gryffindor!" I announced sharply, knowing full well it might cost me. My retort only seemed to make his grin widen though.

"What's your daughter's name and her house at Hogwarts?"

"Serenity Black and she is a Gryffindor as well!" I retorted, bunching my hands into tight fists.

Yaxley scoffed. "And why is it until she was fourteen did she reside with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son, Draco? Seems rather fishy to me."

I knew that he was aware of what I had been accused of. Rightfully keeping my mouth shut, Yaxley continued to ask me more questions about myself and my views.

"Where were you on the night of August the1st?" Yaxley asked, his smile having somewhat faded.

"I was at Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding. When the Death Eaters attacked, I left. I did what I thought was best. You can check my wand. The last spell I cast was _Lumos_ and it was because those damn Muggles cut my electricity."

"Damn Muggles, huh?" He inquired, chuckling.

I knew that would make him happy. I had purposely answered his question that way so I could return to work. There were other more suspicious people that he had to interrogate. He seemed satisfied with my answers and left me go after a final question about Serenity.

"Where is your daughter currently?" He asked, his smile leading me to think he knew more than he cared to reveal. She might be with Harry, but I had no idea.

"I don't know. I saw her at the wedding briefly, but she disappeared. I assume she's with Draco Malfoy," I replied, hoping he wouldn't keep me any longer.

"I will check on that," Yaxley said with a crooked smile. "You can go now."

I stood and quickly left the court room, power walking all the way back to my office. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until I was behind my desk. My boss came in a few minutes later and handed me my assignments for the months to come. I wasn't surprised when I saw that I would, once again, be covering all the Hogwarts events. I only hoped that I would get to see Serenity.

"Oh, Sirius," my boss began before leaving. "This year, you'll have to go through checks whenever you go to Hogwarts. Severus Snape is Headmaster now and we all know the both of you have a past."

"I'll do my best," I replied through my teeth.

_Great, Snivellus is running the school. Things are worse than I thought!_

_August 31st, 1997_

I was not up to my fullest that morning. I had been fighting a cold and today was the third day that I had been well enough for work. Trying my hardest to loosen my sore limbs under the hot shower, I prayed that today would be uneventful. Today marked the end of summer for many people, but for me it just marked another day without Serenity.

Oh Emily would be frowning at me for letting her run off so many times, but giving her the freedom that I had made sense in my mind. Serenity's room had been untouched since she left with Malfoy, but I did take the liberty of setting her bed for her return. That never happened. I stopped at the door of the room and just stared in.

There on her desk were her school books, I had bought her in case she returned for school; her school robes folded neatly next to them. Next to desk was a full body mirror that she had fabric dangling from as well as necklaces. Her bed was made with her Gryffindor blanket that Narcissa had sent late for Christmas last year. I could only imagine the look on Lucius' face as she made it, but I was sure that Narcissa hadn't care about the color.

I went over to her bookshelf and couldn't hold in the smile.

"You stole my books," I mumbled to myself reading the titles of some of my oldest owned books next to her _Witch Weekly_ magazines. A row down from my books, I saw a photo album. Curiously I opened it revealing many photos of her and Malfoy in the early pages. Then the photos changed, showing more of Harry and me. There was one that caught my attention of her and Harry.

Harry in the photo was smiling big with one arm around Serenity's back. On his head sat a very small hat that couldn't even reach his ears. The two were in their casual clothing so I assumed it was during a Hogsmeade visit. Sure enough when I removed the photo from the jacket, it read "_Harry and me, Hogsmeade visit in April 1997. Harry looks silly with that hat on his head! It's way too small!_"

Returning the photo to its place, I closed the book sighing heavily. I had to be to work in thirty minutes. I shouldn't be in my daughter's room going through her things with her permission. But I did truly miss having her near.

I eyed myself in the hall mirror as I finished getting ready for work. It was almost the start of another school year and I was anxious to start working on my first article so I could check on Serenity. I was becoming more and more worried about where she was or what she was doing the longer I didn't hear from her. The temptation to send a letter to Narcissa had always in the back of my mind, but I knew that if Serenity was at the Manor she would have already notified me.

I had left the television on while I readied myself and heard the newscaster talking excitedly about something, but I was too far away to clearly hear what it was about. When I walked into the room, my jaw dropped at the words scrawled across the screen.

Despite the fact that she was a Muggle, I felt a tremendous amount of sorrow for the death of Princess Diana. She was deeply loved by many Muggles, from what I had gathered by what my neighbors said about her. A few of them had asked me what I thought about her shortly after I moved onto the block and I was being honest when I said I had never heard of her. I was raised as a wizard so I didn't know any of the Muggles' celebrities, but of course they didn't know that. I took a plea of ignorance and prayed that they wouldn't skin me. Princess Diana was certainly a very pretty Muggle woman, but her death only made me think that she was killed by Death Eaters wanting to make a point in the Muggle world. As I sat and listened, I learned that she had died in France.

_Okay, no magic involved. Thank Merlin!_

Just as I was preparing to use my Floo to get to the Ministry of Magic, someone knocked on my door. I sighed as I dropped the powder back into the pot on the mantle and went to see who it was. A woman that lived across the street from me was standing on the other side of the door, teary-eyed and clutching a photo of Princess Diana tightly in one hand. I assumed that she had just seen the news as well.

"Good morning, Sean. I was just wondering… Have you seen the news yet?" She asked, bringing her handkerchief up to blow her nose.

"Yes, I did. I'm terribly sorry. But to be fair, none of us really knew her very well. Her boys, on the other hand, must be distraught right now," I said, leaning up against the doorframe and trying to summon the best reassuring smile that I could. I laughed inwardly at the name she called me since it wasn't my real one. But who would take a name like "Sirius" seriously? I had dealt with a lot of criticism while I was growing up and I didn't want to face that with Muggles.

"Oh, William and Harry!" She exclaimed, becoming even more upset. "How could I have forgotten about them? Oh, my! I must go now! Have a good day, Sean!"

With that, my neighbor rushed back to her home and closed my door with a relieved sigh. Sometimes I really wondered if it was a good idea moving into a Muggle neighborhood. Before returning to the fireplace, I checked all the windows for any sign that Serenity had attempted to get into the house. Since the Death Eater attack at the wedding, I knew I had to protect my home. I just prayed that she kept her word about going to school.

As I gathered all the materials I needed for my first article in the Daily Prophet, I discovered that I had to be demeaning to the students who weren't in Slytherin. I had to call everyone their blood status first, and then state their names. I was concerned that all of them would think I was rude and pompous since I was a Pureblood myself. On most visits, I was escorted by a teacher who supervised what I wrote and what I asked the students. Never was I supposed to ask anyone who they thought would win the next Quidditch match because everyone always said Slytherin. It had become the universal answer for everything.

Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin.

I spotted Draco Malfoy one afternoon when I was getting ready to leave and somehow managed to get his attention.

"Malfoy!" I called softly. Draco turned and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"What, Black?" He asked, regaining his composure and glaring at me.

"Is Serenity here? Did she board the train with you?" I begged, praying he would tell me the truth.

He exhaled sharply through his nose and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No, she didn't. She went home for something and I haven't seen her since," he replied, narrowing his eyes at me. "I heard you were questioned at the Ministry."

My mouth twitched as Snape came up behind Draco, effectively ending my conversation with him. "Is there a problem, Black?" Snape sneered, staring at me with those haunted eyes.

"No, not at all, Headmaster. I was just asking young Mr. Malfoy if he had seen my daughter. I know they are somewhat close . . . ." I said, trailing off before I said too much.

"Ahh, yes," he said with no emotion whatsoever in those beetle black eyes of his. "Miss Black never reported to her classes at the start of term, so I assumed she was with you or some… where… else…"

I caught onto his meaning fairly quickly. _Like I know where she is!_ I thought, exasperated._ Hell, I thought she was with the blond boy standing between us, Snape!_

I bowed to them both, avoiding anymore conversation, and went back to London. This day was definitely not a good one. I wasn't exactly in a hurry and arrived back around midday, still in a sour mood. I was so preoccupied that when I bumped into someone, instead of apologizing, I ignored them instead, even when they began shouting at me. Two wizards suddenly came out of nowhere, passing me on either side, and grabbed the man roughly by the arms, promptly dragging him away. I stopped right in the middle of the hallway, completely confounded.

"What the hell?" I said out loud to no one in particular. All the people around me were covering their mouths and continuing on their way with their heads bowed.

"Sirius, are you alright? We can't allow those lesser to even touch us." I recognized the speaker before even seeing her. It was Dolores Umbridge and today she was wearing a disgustingly pink outfit that nearly made me vomit and topped with a horrible box hat.

"Um, yes, Dolores," I answered, absentmindedly straightening my jacket. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"If you could edit through this for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, I need someone to aid me in the questioning of Mudbloods."

"What for?" I asked, wondering where the sudden interest in Muggleborns came from.

"We have to weed them out! They stole magic from proper witches and wizards," Dolores responded, raising her voice slightly. "To my understanding, you and your family are Purebloods, correct?"

"Well . . . yes," I answered, trying to avoid conversation about Emily. All the Potters had been Purebloods until Harry.

"And your daughter is a Pureblood, correct?"

"Her mother and I are. So yes, I assume that she is Pureblood herself," I replied, desperately wanting to get away from this woman and her pink outfit. I only wanted to go to my own office.

Dolores was giving me a ham-fistedly coquettish look that made me want to gag. She looped her arm through mine and I swore I was going to burn my shirt later. "Now, Sirius, can I be honest with you? I have need of someone to help with all the paperwork in the Muggleborn Registration Committee. I could use your help," she said, smiling sweetly at me.

My mind went completely blank. I tried picturing myself at Hogwarts on the shore of the Black Lake with Emily on top of me to avoid thinking about how this disgusting woman was flirting with me. My beautiful Emily and her long black hair and stunning hazel eyes… Merlin that sight in my mind would have driven me over, if it was for the toad beside me. She speaking her words quickly, but I avoided talking so I wouldn't puke on her. _Again, my beautiful Emily with her long black hair_…

We arrived at an elevator and the doors slid open, revealing a short woman in a purple outfit and a man in a trench coat. Dolores instantly let my arm go. Thank Merlin too!

"Ahh, Mafalda. Did Travis send you? Good, we can go right down. Sirius, dear, please hurry along. I'll be waiting," she said, smiling at me.

After the elevator closed, I turned to see everyone in the area staring wide-eyed at me. "I'm not that desperate!" I exclaimed, leaning against the wall to breathe a sigh of relief before retreating to my desk.

Some of the people nodded in agreement and the area slowly cleared, except for one thin woman with light brown hair looking quite out of place by the hall leading to my office. I instantly noticed something familiar about the way she was standing that caught my attention. Surely I hadn't had slept with her, last time I did that was… well it had been awhile! A man has needs and at least I gave Serenity the respect to not bring them home!

"Excuse me, do you know where the Daily Prophet offices are?" She asked me when she noticed I was looking at her. Once again, I felt like there was something familiar about her, like I should know her, but nothing was jogging my memory of where I had seen this certain witch before.

"Yes, follow me. I work for the Prophet," I told her.

She fell in step beside me and we strode down the hall in silence until we arrived at the main office of the Daily Prophet. The newest print about Harry being Undesirable No. 1 was already on the wall. Lovely that the side I got to read was the side that lied, but I always kept my comments to myself.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, turning to her. She seemed to freeze and I watched as her eyes darted to Harry's printed face then back to my own. My eyebrows furrowed as the way she was fidgeting her dress with her hands made a strange feeling of déjà vu pass over me. It was same twitch that Serenity had done at the wedding with the dress she wore that evening. Even down to her left index finger wrapping around the end tightly.

"Who are you?" I whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was coming.

She remained silent, but she focused her eyes on me and acted like she wanted to tell me something important. I stared at her, practically holding my breath, and realized in that moment that I was looking at Serenity. I grabbed her arm and quickly hid us behind a pillar. A moment later, another reporter came out of the main office and I pretended to be in deep conversation with her. Serenity glanced nervously at the passing reporter.

"Keep your eyes on me! Act like I'm flirting with you!" I muttered, finding the thought completely disgusting to say to my own kin.

"Excuse me? I'm not a whore!" She replied coarsely, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Yep, she's definitely my daughter, _I thought, holding back the impulse to hug her.

"No, you're not. You're my daughter!" I whispered harshly.

Her eyes widened and she looked down, her cheeks darkening. I assumed she was surprised that I had figured it out so quickly, but she was my daughter after all. I couldn't call myself a very good parent if I didn't recognize her mannerisms, Polyjuice Potion or not. After a moment she looked up, nodding in agreement.

"You know what he's doing right now, don't you?" She asked, staring at her hands.

"Who might _he_ be?" I asked, impatiently.

She pointed at the paper that was displaying Harry's face. "Him, of course! Dumbledore gave him a mission. Searching out Horcruxes to – "Her eyes suddenly flitted over my shoulder and she jumped, hiding a gasp behind her hand. "Oh! Sir, I must thank you for giving me directions. I have to be going now!"

I was confused by her haste at first, but once I saw my boss approaching from behind, I realized why she had ended the conversation so abruptly. My boss was frowning at me like I had been doing something wrong and I briefly wondered what had made him come out of his office.

"No problem! Don't forget, the Prophet never lies!" I called after her as retreated down the hall.

"Sirius! I told you no flirting on the job! What was that about?" He asked, stopping beside me and placing his hands on his hips.

Before I got the chance to answer, the alarms began blaring and all the people that had been in their offices came rushing out, heading towards the Atrium. I followed the crowd and saw four people sprinting towards the exits. They were being chased by bunch of magical law enforcers that were shooting spells right at them. One of the retreating witches was the woman Serenity was disguised as. I watched her hair was turning from light brown back to black. A red headed boy was running beside her and I breathed a sigh of relief when they jumped into a Floo alcove, disappearing from sight. I ran one of my hands through my hair as I collapsed against a wall, feeling like I had just run a marathon. Never did I think that they were stupid enough to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic.

_I'm going to curse the lot of them when I see them again! _I thought angrily.


	21. You Have No Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**Hello! Happy first chapter of 2012 for The Outlaw's Princess. We are almost done! I can't bieleve it! Anyhow, this chapter is the first to follow Serenity. The next two or three will as well. So please pay attention to who is the speaker during the next chapters to come. The last chapter switched between the people but it's for a reason! Okay enjoy!**

(DOT)

Chapter 21: "You Have No Parents!"

(Serenity's POV)

Harry wasn't exactly leading us in the right direction. I knew better than anyone that the locket was nothing but trouble. It had done nothing but make all of us miserable!

After we escaped the Ministry, we ended up in the forest where the Quidditch World Cup had been held and tried living off nature to survive. There were lots of things that could go wrong. For starters, none of us knew how to survive on our own, or that's what I thought at first. Hermione seemed to know a thing a thing or two about camping. Ron clearly didn't and I never went without a House Elf by myself. Harry had grown up as a Muggle and the Dursley's had never taken him camping to my understanding.

As I sat during our first nights in the forest, I thought back to my memories of the World Cup. They weren't exactly my favorite, especially since I had been forced to leave early so Lucius and his band of thugs could terrorize everyone. I pushed away the gruesome images I remembered seeing in the Daily Prophet and tried to listen to Hermione's orders. She constantly barked orders at us out of habit, I swear. She told me and Harry to set up the tent after we escaped the Ministry and neither of us even knew how to go about putting it together. For once, I was actually kind of glad to have Malfoy perks. Having a House-Elf do everything for you made things way easier. They never seemed to fail me before. I rightfully kept my mouth closed with the subject around Hermione. I remembered her crusades during our years at Hogwarts.

"This is stupid," I growled under my breath, hoping Hermione would hear. Why do manual work when magic is so much faster?

"There's no point in arguing with her. She gets what she wants, Serenity," Harry said, walking around the tent to inspect my House Elf-effort handy work. "Besides, Hermione's got book smarts none of us have."

"Harry," I began, walking beside him and tossing a rock I had found back and forth between my hands. "What if we can't destroy it? What if we get caught?"

"Then we'll deal with it! Serenity, stop worrying! Think about us rather than Malfoy for once!" Harry exclaimed, rounding on me. He was frustrated with me I could tell.

"What's that suppose to mean, Harry?" I demanded, finding his comment a bit rude. "Seems rather mean of you to say!"

"You've been out of his sight for more than a week. It clearly shows you miss him!" Harry snapped at me again, then scoffing like it was an enormous thing.

"I miss him yes, but it's not like I have that sort of relationship with—" I began but Harry smirked and made a gagging noise.

"I know _exactly_ what kind of relationship you have with him so don't think I'm oblivious."

I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him, wisely offering no retort. How dare he bring Draco into this! I hadn't even thinking about him! I bunched my hand around the rock before roughly throwing it at the ground, causing Harry to jump, but I didn't care. While I was walking away I was hoping that the rock had actually hit him. I made sure to be mindful of how far I was wandering as I silently fought with myself about why I was there.

Yes, I cared about Harry. Yes, I wanted to destroy Voldemort. Yes, I cared about my family, and Draco was a part of my family whether anyone else liked it or not, but I knew what might happen to Harry if he failed. Harry failing was something that scared me. I would lose everything and everyone that ever mattered. Dad already lost Mum and me once before and even though he had never told me much about what had happened, I knew he still carried around a lot of hurt and regret. On top of all of that, he lost Uncle James and Aunt Lily too. Life was exactly as it had been when Harry was a newborn and I knew Dad didn't want the same events to repeat themselves. But this time it would be our deaths instead of Mum, Uncle James, and Aunt Lily.

The only thing that came to mind though after I had taken time to cool off from my argument with Harry, was that we were four teenagers trying to survive when we were all scared beyond our wits. Hell, I was only fifteen! Hermione was near her eighteenth birthday, and Harry and Ron were both seventeen, but we had absolutely no idea what we were doing.

I stopped my hurried pacing and glanced back toward camp, spying Harry and Hermione talking about ways to destroy the necklace outside the tent. Ron's arm had been Splinched in the aftermath of the Ministry escape, and was currently in the tent resting. I sighed and decided to join him, preferring to have a little silence. I didn't say anything to Harry or Hermione as I walked past them, breezing through the tent flaps quickly. I sat down beside Ron's bed and hugged my knees to my chest, my train of thought suddenly shifting.

I was nervous about what I would have to do if I ever returned to the Wizarding world. Lucius had given me strict orders to report anything I saw to Him, but sending a letter without an owl was a little difficult. I wished I knew what was going to happen next. I wished I felt like I was making a difference. Ron and I had been talking earlier that morning about how we felt like baggage that Harry and Hermione were dragging along behind them. Ron was unable to safely Apparate, and I hardly knew how. Dad had started teaching me during the summer in his spare time, but it wasn't quite mastered on my end yet.

"Another blanket, Serenity," Ron suddenly whispered a moment later. My head whipped around in his direction and I saw that his face was still a sickly pale.

Standing to retrieve the blanket, I wanted very much to cuddle with him. Even though the tent was spacious it didn't keep the chill from seeping inside, making my hatred for autumn increase even more. Winter was fast approaching and the harsh cold was nearly overbearing at times.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I leaned over Ron to drape the extra blanket over him, noticing how different he looked. His cheeks weren't filled with their usual color and even his eyes were dull. Ron shot me a miserable look as he gathered the extra blanket closer to him. As he got comfortable again, I leaned over him and smoothed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. I thought I saw him blush as my chest came close to brushing against his. He only smiled curtly at me as I straightened, saying nothing more. Harry and Hermione were still talking outside and I was sure they were having a conversation about us.

"Do you think I'm a bother?" Ron asked, his voice low.

I frowned as I sat down on the small stool beside his bed. "No, I don't think that at all! Travelling is just harder because of your injuries. That's what Hermione said anyways."

The muscles in Ron's jaw clenched tightly as he looked away from me to stare at the ceiling of the tent. "I hate Harry sometimes. He's not even a good leader," he muttered, rolling onto his side and facing away from me.

My frowned deepened. "Ron, I didn't say anything about Harry—"

"But he's supposed to be leading us to destroy Horcruxes!" He replied, cutting me off and whirling around as swiftly as he could to not jostle his arm too much. "Not camping in the forest, running from Death Eaters!"

The rustling of the tent flaps made both of us jump and we turned to see Harry walking in, his face red from the cold wind. He was rubbing his scar with a concerned expression on his face as he stared down at the floor of the tent. I frowned while Ron sat up, adjusting the blanket I had just laid on him. Harry look up when he heard Ron shifting positions.

"What's You-Know-Who doing?" Ron asked, masking his earlier frustration.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes so he could recall what he had seen. "He found Gregorovitch," he answered after a few moments.

"The wand maker?" I asked, wondering what Voldemort would want with him. I couldn't remember anyone being captured during my time with Draco, but I was more focused on spending time with him than the prisoners.

"Yes. He wanted something from him, but it was stolen…and then…then…" Harry paused, his face scrunching into a grimace as he continued to rub his scar like it itched.

"Then what? Gregorovitch knows about a bunch of different wands, including the Elder wand, but there's no proof that wand actually exists. I mean, it's just a fable!" I said, laughing and wondering why the Tale of the Three Brothers had come to mind.

Ron was staring at me, apparently making the mental connection to my words about the Elder wand. "Serenity's right. That comes from a book," he said, glancing over at Harry with great concern.

"The person that took it looks familiar to me. I just can't think of who it is!" Harry replied, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"Harry, let's get some sleep," Ron suggested a moment later, noticing how worn down his best friend was. "Who's turn is it for watch?"

Harry gestured to me and I stood up to relieve Hermione, bunching my hands into the pockets of my sweater. The older witch was sitting up against a tree, reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by the light of her wand.

"Hermione, my turn," I said, stopping next to her.

Hermione looked up and nodded, slowly rising from the ground, then handed me the blanket she had been using. I sat down where she had been sitting and wrapped it around my legs, settling in for long night's watch. I pulled my wand from my pocket and gripped it tightly in my hand, shivering slightly from the chill that was creeping through the blanket. I sighed in frustration, hating that Harry and I always got stuck with night watch. When we picked the times out it seemed fair, but now I realized that it just sucked. I hardly got any sleep during the day, but when I did get the chance for a nap I always slept peacefully wrapped in the blanket I had stolen from Draco. I was sure he had noticed it was gone by now, but he always stolen my belongings when we were kids so I was just getting back at him.

I lifted my hand to the pendent that was hanging around my neck that Draco had given me as a keepsake last Christmas. One corner of my mouth pulled up as I leaned my head back against the tree. Whenever I touched it, it always reminded me of him. Wearing it made me feel good about myself, but when I took it off I felt lonely and depressed. I closed my eyes and let the images of Draco fill up my mind while I watched.

Hermione brought me some food a few hours later, or rather something resembling food. If I would have known that we would be living off the land, I would have volunteered to cook instead of taking on watch duty. I was quite proud that Narcissa had taught me how to survive on my own should I ever get stranded without her. I knew how to cook wild berries to perfection, but I never questioned Hermione's judgment. I didn't want to risk being abandoned.

Hours later, as I fighting falling asleep, I thought I heard something in the distance. Standing up with my wand out in front of me, I swore that I saw a Snatcher. Frozen by fear, I prayed that Hermione's protection spells were still working. However, as I got closer, I saw it was actually a Death Eater.

My eyes shot down to the necklace hanging low on my neck. Beside it was the Horcrux that seemed to ignore my pendant on most occasions and tried to think of why it acted differently for everyone. Harry and Ron experienced similar effects from it and I was sure Hermione did too. She never complained about wearing though. I tried to keep focused on my surroundings, but all I wanted at that moment was to have Draco hold me.

I picked the pendent up from where is was sitting next to the locket and looked at it in the dim light of the moon. It was smaller than the Horcrux and each time they bumped into one another, the sharp, metallic clink that sounded from their contact made me wonder if there was something special about it. The jewel in the center was a light purple under normal conditions, but whenever the Horcrux was near it turned a deep, dark purple, almost black. I had noticed that on my first night of patrol, but decided not to tell Hermione or Harry about it since they were too busy thinking of ways to destroy the Horcrux to probably care.

I was so engrossed at inspecting my necklace that I didn't notice that someone was walking up behind me until whoever they were grasped my hand. I gasped, whirling around with a spell on the tip of my tongue, but relaxed when I saw it was only Ron. He was smiling at me and I took note that even though it had only been about five or six hours since I last saw him he looked much better.

"Sure am glad that Hermione's spells work," he said, watching the Death Eater trudge through the forest as well.

"That's a Death Eater," I said, figuring that Ron knew as well. "I can tell from the cloak and all."

He nodded as the Death Eater disappeared from sight. "Yeah. So I've been wondering. Why did you come with us? You were raised as a Malfoy so you could have taken their side in all of this. It just makes me wonder why you would go to such lengths to be with us," Ron inquired, guiding us from the view of the tent.

When I looked over at him, I noticed that he was looking down at the ground and that his cheeks were red like mine. I took a step away from him before speaking. "I came because I wanted to be with you, Ron. I could less about Hermione or Harry," I confessed.

Ron grinned as he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants, shaking his head slightly. "Harry's your cousin, though. Did you really come just for me?" Ron asked, closing the gap between us and glancing down into my eyes. He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face, leaning ever closer to me. Something else lingered in his expression, but I couldn't pin point what it was.

"I think that's what I just said," I replied, frowning slightly in confusion.

Ron unexpectedly placed both his hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer to him. His jagged breathing was creating large plumes of smoke in the cold air around us. When my eyes met his I knew exactly what he wanted. I knew boys well enough to know what his body desired. I jumped involuntarily and gasped when his cold hand slipped beneath my hoodie, his fingers tightly gripping my side as he pulled me flush against him.

"Serenity, please…" he begged, beginning to slide my hoodie upwards, exposing the bitter cold wind to my semi-warm skin. His fingers were warm, but not nearly warm enough to ease the coldness.

Ron hugged me close and crushed his lips to mine. As we kissed I was expecting to feel some feeling of elation or excitement, but I didn't feel anything. I felt empty, almost like I was numb, and I had no idea why. I wanted to stop, but Ron was holding me so tightly that I couldn't get away from him. The tall red head tried to grasp my breast, but the closeness of our bodies was holding our clothing in place.

I brought a hand up and wrapped my fingers around his bicep, allowing my walls to fall down for a moment, thinking that I would start feeling _something_. Ron dragged us to the ground, our bodies thumping softly on the leaves, and he coiled his legs through mine. We both knew that Harry and Hermione were asleep, but even if they weren't, we wouldn't have cared.

Ron pulled my hoodie over my head and I instantly wrapped my arms around my chest, the cold air making me begin to shiver. Ron's mouth moved away from mine, trailing kisses down my chest, while his hands fondled my cold breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block Draco's face from entering my mind, but all I saw was his bright blond hair and captivating eyes. What was wrong with me? I was about to do something with the person I loved, but I was thinking about someone else.

Did I still love Ron? Or did I really love Draco?

Ron busied himself with lowering my jeans to my ankles. I began shaking as his head went farther and farther down, but I wasn't sure if the tremors were from anticipation or the cold. After ridding me of my underwear and pushing my legs apart, I had to hold back from screaming his name. He definitely knew what he was doing and that only made me think of Draco more.

_NO!_ My mind screamed at me. _This is wrong!_ _I want Draco, not Ron._

Nothing made this right, but I gave into the temptation anyway and got lost in the sensations. I didn't know how long we had been laying there when we heard the leaves rustling nearby, making us snap up. We staid frozen like a pair of statues for a few moments, breathing heavily, but we didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary. We got up though and quickly redressed, not wanting to push the envelope anymore. We had been gone for quite a while.

As we made our way back to the tent, I was sure Harry had been watching us in his Invisibility Cloak. I certainly wouldn't put it past him. Neither Ron or I were tired so we just sat inside the tent waiting for the sun to come up. When the sunlight finally began to filter into the tent, Ron wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I dozed off. Some hours later, I woke up to see Harry staring at me harshly.

"What's your deal, Harry?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and pulling a couple stray leaves out of my hair as I sat up. I was guessing that Ron had been the one to lower me all the way to the floor after I dozed off.

"What were you and Ron doing?" he asked, coming to sit next to me.

I glanced over into the small kitchen area and saw Hermione "cooking" whatever food she had gathered. Lovely, more mushrooms…

"Nothing that should concern you!" I whispered back, snapping slightly at him. I certainly didn't want Hermione knowing Ron and I almost had sex. My blood boiled knowing that Harry probably knew. "Besides if you were in that cloak of yours, you would know!"

I stood up quickly and Harry did too. "I should tell Hermione what you did! It's not like I would do anything about it myself! Hermione would kill me if I came onto her and you're my cousin!" He shot back, keeping his voice low as well. His eyes darted to Hermione and back to me during the whole exchange.

"Are we first years? Really, Harry, I get it that you can't get laid, but that's not my fault! Ron and I shared something and neither you nor Hermione can take it from us! On the matter of you and Hermione, she would kill you in a heartbeat!"

I stormed out of the tent, leaving Harry in complete shock. As the day wore on, I thought I heard Harry and Hermione talking to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus about the sword of Gryffindor. I could tell Ron was listening, but clearly our other tent-mates had forgotten about us… again.

"So, would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon Ron? Serenity?" Harry asked, looking back at us for input, but we stared at him sourly instead.

"Oh, remembered us, have you?" Ron asked, glancing sideways at me for support.

"What?" Harry replied, frowning.

Ron and I didn't offer him any kind of reply. He had left me out of the conversation too, just like he was leaving Ron out. I would've assumed that the effects of the Horcrux would be influencing my mood, but Ron was currently wearing it. Everything I was feeling was real.

"What's your problem?" asked Harry.

"Problem? There's no problem," Ron replied. "Not according to you, anyway."

"You've obviously got a problem! Spit it out, will you?" Harry challenged, taking a few steps towards Ron.

Ron stood up swiftly and got right in Harry's face. "Alright, I'll spit it out, but don't expect me to grateful because we've got another damn thing to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

Harry and Ron glared at one another for many long, silent moments before Harry broke the tension. It had started raining outside shortly after sunset and the rain drops were beginning to come down harder and harder with each passing second. I stood up and glanced over at Hermione. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide, an expression of complete shock spread across her face. This must have been the first time Ron and Harry had fought like this.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for," Harry said, beginning to get angry.

"Yeah, I thought I did too," Ron retorted, the corners of his mouth turning down into a scowl.

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a condescending tone. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be home by Christmas?"

Ron raised his hands up to his head and bunched his fingers into his hair like he was going to rip it out. "I just thought that after all this time we would have actually achieved something! I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile!"

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me," protested Harry. "In case you haven't noticed we found one!"

"We're as close to getting rid of it as we are finding the rest of them, aren't we?" I asked forcefully. I had spoken up to simply let everyone know I still was there. Hermione and I had remained quiet long enough.

"Ron, take the Horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day," Hermione begged, walking up to Ron and tugging at the locket around his neck.

Ron simply pushed her away, seeming to forget I was on his side as I tried to interject again. I didn't get the chance. "You know why I listen to the radio every night?" He asked Harry, bunching his hands in tight fists at his sides. "So I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred or George, or Mum—"

"You think I don't listen too? You don't think I know how this feels?" Harry practically yelled at him, his finger pointing outside.

"No, you don't know how it feels!" Ron yelled back, advancing towards Harry. "Your parents are dead! You have no family!"

That set both boys off. Within seconds, Harry had launched himself at Ron, trying to pummel any part of the tall red head that he could reach. I jumped away from the scuffle, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, as Ron stumbled back a few steps before throwing Harry off him.

"Go then!" Harry ordered, straightening his shirt and glasses.

Ron needed no further prompting. He grabbed his backpack and, just before he stepped out, turned to Hermione and me. "And you? Are you coming or going?" he asked us both, his eyes shifting back and forth between us.

I didn't need to be asked twice either, quickly retrieving my bag and going instantly to Ron's side. Hermione didn't move or make a sound. Her face was scrunched up in confusion, like she was surprised that he would ever ask something like that.

"We said we would help Harry…" I whispered, glancing nervously up at Ron.

He snorted as his scowl deepened. "I get it. You choose him," he replied, patting my shoulder and walking out.

I stood rooted to the spot for a moment, thinking about what I could say to Hermione. Finally, the words came to me. "He's mine, Mudblood!" I shouted, rushing out of the tent to follow Ron.

Mere seconds later, I could hear Hermione's hurried footsteps behind me, begging Ron and I to stay. Once we left the protection of the charms, I grasped Ron's hand and we Apparated away. We landed in a small clearing outside some village. It was so dark around us that, at first, I wasn't sure if we had landed. After feeling the ground around me, I discovered that we were sitting on a pile of wet leaves and guess that it must have rained here as well.

I stood up and brushed myself off before grabbing Ron's hand. I still wasn't sure if I had made the right decision to go with him, but I didn't really have much of a choice now. I was in too deep to turn back.


	22. Back in Draco's Comforting Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**Hello! Happy first chapter of 2012 for The Outlaw's Princess. We are almost done! I can't bieleve it! Anyhow, this chapter is the first to follow Serenity. The next two or three will as well. So please pay attention to who is the speaker during the next chapters to come. The last chapter switched between the people but it's for a reason! Okay enjoy!**

(DOT)

Chapter 22: Back in Draco's Comforting Arms

Ron and I shared a peaceful night away from Harry and Hermione, but the more time I spent around him I slowly began noticing a few rather peculiar things about him. I had to keep convincing him not to return, but nothing seemed to matter to him except Hermione. He said he wanted to go back to the camp a number of times after we left, but lately it had become an everyday occurrence. I tried ignoring him, but his sulking was really starting to get on my nerves.

It was early January and, after Ron's odd behavior started, we hadn't spoken much. Even though I thought my presence was comforting to him, I could tell that he was missing Hermione. Whenever he talked about going back it only made the longing in his eyes get worse. I was honestly glad that we had left. I couldn't stand Hermione while we were there and I was happy to be free of her horrible cooking.

While we ate our breakfast one morning in a small pub, we overheard a group of wizards talking about the events of Hogwarts. What surprised me the most was how highly they were praising Slytherin House. Being Gryffindors, we both wondered why Slytherin was suddenly so great. We had to lie about our loyalties to the older wizards, but at least Ron had enough respect to claim me as his so no one else would try to kidnap me.

We were forced to live like we were still stuck out in the wilderness and I was getting tired of it. I was tired of being dirty and hungry all the time even though we tried to make do as best as we could. Ron discovered that many of the older witches wanted a young man to keep their spirits up, but nothing he went through compared to what I endured. I often prayed that my actions never reached my dad, and even if it did, I still didn't want to deal with it.

_I can already hear him scolding me about calling Hermione a Mudblood,_ I thought.

I was surprised that he had actually recognized me at the Ministry. I was glad that he knew me well enough. That just meant that he really did care about me. I played with my eggs and wondered how my father was doing. He was probably worried sick about me and I wished there was some way I could talk to him. I needed someone besides Ron to talk to since we were doing nothing but trying our hardest to avoid getting on each other's bad side.

I glanced up at Ron, not surprised to find him still staring at a witch across the room. He had been watching her like a hawk ever since we walked in and, when I looked over, I realized why. She a lot looked like Hermione.

I scoffed under my breath as I went back to staring at my plate. "Remember, she chose him," I commented as he looked back at me briefly.

"It was that bloody locket that caused most of the problems. I see that now. Besides what we did… Does it even matter?" he asked, sighing deeply, that same sad look returning.

I didn't need to ask him what he was talking about. I already knew. "What? The sex in the forest?" I asked, playing dumb. Ron turned in his seat, showing me the whole expression he wore.

Ron sighed in exasperation and glared at me. "You know what I mean! Not just that time! Since we left is what I mean!"

I shot Ron a stern expression and hoped he would just drop it. No, all those other instances certainly didn't matter. It was just sex and nothing more. When I offered no reply, Ron quickly stood up and ascended the stairs to the next level of the pub. I followed him after sitting down two Galleons to pay for our meal. I had found those in an alley just the other day and made sure to take advantage of them. I had just enough money to pay for our room so being able to find some extra so we could eat was a bonus.

I was in no hurry to go back to our room so I slowly trudged up the stairs and stood outside the door for a few moments, rolling my eyes when I heard him stomping around and slamming drawers. I placed my hand on the doorknob, knowing I was going to have to face the inevitable eventually, and found Ron packing his clothes.

"You're going back to her? After all the mean things she said?" I asked, not really surprised but angry all the same.

"You're one to talk! You called her a Mudblood! You're just like Malfoy!" he shouted at me, angrily stuffing another pair of jeans into his bag. I rolled my eyes again, his childishness really getting on my nerves.

"I am not a Malfoy! I'm a Potter and a Gryffindor!" I protested loudly.

"What's the difference?" Ron yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "You grew up with that prat and now you act just like the rest of them! I'm surprised you haven't turned us in yet!"

Ron slung his backpack over his shoulder and stalked out of the room, ramming his shoulder roughly into mine on his way out. The door slammed shut seconds later, making me jump, but I didn't bother following him this time. I knew where he was going. Nothing would make me go back to them after the way they treated me. Nothing!

I collapsed onto my bed and let the tears fall, hoping that Ron would return, but he never did. The next morning when I awoke, my attitude had gotten worse. I left the room and descended the stairs, determined to make my way back to Hogwarts. I knew I would be wanted there. The barman stared at me questioningly as I set my money down on the counter.

"What?" I snapped, even though I didn't really want to talk to him considering my mood.

"Aren't you a bit young? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" the barman asked, placing the glass he was cleaning on the shelf among the others.

"Why do you care? I could get the Dark Lord to kill you for me!"

The man's eyes widened at the mention of Voldemort's name and he grabbed my money before quickly shuffling away. I stared at his retreating form, slightly confused by his reaction. I didn't think he would take me seriously.

Shrugging, I left the inn and pulled my hood over my head to somewhat protect myself from the chill. A blizzard was beginning to form so I had to cover as much ground as I could before it hit. I walked for miles, praying that I was going in the right direction, but nothing was familiar to me. That's when I started hoping for something that I normally wouldn't. I was hoping that I could at least manage to stumble into some Death Eaters so they would take me to Narcissa. Crazy, yes, but I was getting desperate.

My prayers were answered a few days later when I stumbled upon a burning village. I had an idea who was behind it so I sprinted towards it, hoping I was right. I instantly recognized the hooded figures in the middle of the blaze and ran towards them. One of the Death Eaters spotted me before the others and flicked her wand, sending me sprawling. They surrounded me and a woman I didn't know grabbed a fist full of my hair and stared into my eyes for a minute.

"Wait!" she warned, preventing her comrades from touching me. "This one's protected by Lady Malfoy! We kill her and we all die by her hand. The Dark Lord agrees to her protection."

The men on either side of her gave me an evil look while the woman helped me up. Once I was on my feet we Apparated away, landing in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't landed on my bottom in front of the Death Eaters. The two men suddenly appeared beside me and roughly grabbed my arms, leading me into the Manor's dining hall. I spotted Lucius and Narcissa sitting near the Dark Lord at the head of the table. Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, I see we have a visitor!" exclaimed the Dark Lord, a slimy grin pulling the corners of his lips up. "Come, child. Have you any news?"

I was shocked that he was talking to me directly and my throat instantly closed up.

"Serenity, talk!" Lucius urged, glancing nervously towards Voldemort.

"Lucius!" warned Narcissa, her eyes darting towards her husband before coming to rest on my shaking form.

I bit down on the corner of my lip and met the Dark Lord's intense gaze. "If it's alright, may I have something to eat? I haven't had anything for almost week now," I mumbled, my mouth trembling.

Narcissa immediately rose and, after receiving the okay from the Dark Lord, I followed her to the kitchens. She quickly began cutting up some fruit for me to munch on.

"We already had dinner, but would you like some soup, darling?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Please, Mum!" I answered, sitting down at a small table in the corner.

Narcissa smiled as she set the bowl of fruit down in front of me. I smiled back before ravenously digging into the watermelon and strawberries. Within twenty minutes, a hot bowl of soup with a large chunk of fresh bread had been placed in front of me and Narcissa remained by my side. After I was done eating, we returned to the dining hall where only the Dark Lord remained.

"Welcome back," he said, his voice liquid smooth. "I do hope your lunch was enjoyable. You looked horribly pale, child."

"Thank you, my Lord, it was. I do have information for you, if it would please you."

Narcissa's hands tightened around my shoulders. I knew she feared whatever information I was about to deliver would be useless, but I had been gone for four months after all. Voldemort nodded once, indicting for me to go on.

"Please go on," he asked with a hint eagerness in his voice.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. "Potter is hiding in the forest under spells and enchantments done by himself and Hermione Granger. I left when we got into a fight, but I am unsure if Ron Weasley returned or not."

A wide smile spread across the Dark Lord's snake like face at my news. He rose from the table and glided towards me, his robes billowing around him like smoke, then cupped my face with his hands. I shivered when I felt him enter my mind, but didn't try fighting him. That would only make him angry. Seconds later, he loudly stated that I wasn't lying.

_Why in Merlin's name would I lie to him? I'm terrified of him!_ I thought, trying my hardest to keep my composure.

After another day's rest, Narcissa escorted me back to Hogwarts where I was given a full lecture by the Headmaster, who I was shocked to discover was Professor Snape. I never thought he would ever be awarded that position. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be in school anymore. It didn't seem like he liked me very much. I was glad that Professor McGonagall was happy to see me. She issued me my uniform with a smile and happily showed me to Gryffindor tower even though I knew the way. She also wrote a letter to my Dad, stating I had returned to the castle. He arrived the very next morning to give me my books and extra clothing since I only had my uniform and he didn't stay very long. When he left, I could tell he was angry and hurt, but I just didn't know what I could do to apologize.

My dorm mates were not pleased to see me, which I had been expecting. All of them quickly assumed that I knew what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing. I said I didn't and, when they didn't believe me, I used Draco as a threat against them. They understood I had that power. I was the most powerful Gryffindor and none of them questioned me after that.

I resumed my classes like I hadn't even left and discovered that Draco often ate alone, not bothering to speak with his peers. Making my way across the Great Hall for dinner, I sat down beside him and waited for him to notice me. He looked up a few moments later, probably thinking I was someone else, and gasped when he realized it was me.

"Where did you come from?" he asked me, a smile slowly spread across his face as he looked around behind me like I had materialized out of thin air.

"Somewhere," I replied, briefly looking away from him to look at the Gryffindor Table. My Housemates were glaring at us like I was committing some kind of crime.

"Oh?" he prodded, taking another piece of peach pie that sat on the table. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face at his confection choice. "You should try the pie, before the elves take it away."

"I will, but I just want to feel welcomed."

"You will. Things aren't like last year. Besides you've got me. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not here. I'll tell you later," I replied, making sure not to speak too loudly. "Can I hang out with you tonight? The other Gryffindors hate me. I'm a bad person in red. You're Head Boy, aren't you?"

Draco nodded and I looped my arm through his, snuggling closer to him. He didn't outwardly acknowledge me, but I could tell by how his shoulders relaxed that he was glad to have me back. I knew if we had been eating in private, he would have rested his head on mine for a moment. I figured he wouldn't as we have all our peers staring at us. All our peers who saw us a siblings.

When my gaze returned to the other students they realized I was watching them. Quickly, they turned back around, whispering in hushed voices. This was how I endured breakfast, lunch, and dinner at Hogwarts. I knew I was hated, but I had no idea it would be this out of control. People avoided me at all costs much like they did with Draco. All the more reason for me to stick close to him.

And, of course, everyone knew who our parents were so no one wanted to be partnered up with us for anything. My professors didn't want to partner me with anyone either. I was always given the option to work on my own and I preferred it that way. Besides, I asked Draco for help if I ever got stuck.

I moved into his dorm shortly after Valentine's Day because I was being harassed by the Gryffindors so much. The last straw had been when I got beat up outside the Quidditch Pitch one afternoon while I was trying to study. I could have easily reported everyone, but I took the higher road instead and tried to mend some of the broken relationships. By saying I couldn't remember who had ambushed me, I probably saved fifteen students and their families from Death Eater attacks.

A week later I received a note from a female student, saying sorry and thanking me for not reporting. It seemed people took my kindness serious. However, the news that I had been harmed spread like wild fire and Draco had all of the Slytherin students listening to my commands as well as his. I didn't want to admit it, but Draco and I were being treated like King and Queen of Hogwarts. It felt good, at least until Draco almost got into a knockdown, drag out brawl with Neville over him accidently bumping into me and causing my books to fall out of my arms. I did everything I could to keep Draco from hurting him, even though I had a feeling that Neville had done it on purpose.

One night as Draco lay on the couch dozing, I was sitting beside him going through his notes from the year before. When I began absently playing with his hair, I noticed how cold he was and went to fetch a blanket. When I returned to lay the blanket on him, he shifted and pulled me down on top of him. I couldn't help the squeal of surprise that escaped from my lungs and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, beginning to giggle.

"Aren't you cold too?" he asked softly after I had calmed down.

"Sorta, but I have my sweater and thick socks. You're just wearing a shirt and boxers. You're the mad one!" I whispered, sitting up and scooting over so he could do the same.

"Am not! You wanted me while you were gone. Admit it! I know that face."

Draco was right, but I couldn't admit that I had sex with Ron. He would never touch me again and I couldn't have that. I could never tell him that I had sex with a blood-traitor. Before I got the chance to answer him, Draco gracefully stood up and hefted me effortlessly into his arms as I thought about how wrong I had been. If only I could take it back…

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and tucked my head into the hollow of his throat, wishing I could kiss him. He kicked open his door and laid me down on the bed. He didn't immediately join me like he usually did and I frowned, a strange feeling settling into the pit of my stomach. Before I had the chance to ask him what was wrong, he wrapped his fingers around my Gryffindor tie and gently tugged on it. I stopped him, fearing he would notice it was a fake since it used to be his. I had only changed the color to keep the others from seeing what it really was. I had hidden it out of fear, not shame, because I needed it. I gently pried Draco's thin fingers off of it to prevent him from pulling it away and squeezed his hand.

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" he whispered sadly, taking a step back from the four-poster bed and averting his eyes away from me. A deep frown marred his features and that strange feeling in my stomach only got worse.

I stared at him dumbly for a moment, my mind reeling. "I didn't! I swear, Draco! I was with Harry and Her—!"

"And Weasley?" he interjected, a dark look appearing on his face. His fist was clenched and I knew he was getting angered.

I looked at him with disbelief. "Well yes, they're all together. Ron left when him and Harry got into a fight and I went with him. When he went back, I returned home where I belong! Please! Draco, I swear, I didn't know what you would think!"

I jumped off the bed when he began to walk away and turned him to face me. He refused to look at me, but even then I could tell his frown wasn't a frown at all. He was sad and, in all the time I had known him, never had I seen an expression quite like that before.

Since I had grown up with Draco, I knew many things about him that others didn't. He told me his fears, his dreams, his desires, but he never told me how he truly felt about me. Granted, I never saw him as my brother even though we were raised as siblings. If Lucius and Narcissa knew half the things we had done over the past few years, they would either be disgusted or proud, but I had a feeling it definitely wouldn't be the latter.

At least I _was_ a Pureblood, but that was a small, tiny plus on my part.

Draco gripped my sides and pulled me closer to him. I dared to glance up at him and saw his eyes shimmering with tears, the crystalline drops dangling precariously from his lashes. He was so close and we had done this before, so why…did…it…feel…so…natural?

He hooked a finger beneath my chin and lifted my face towards his, brushing his lips against mine. He took a shallow breath, clutching my sides even harder, then kissed me sweetly and I felt an eruption in my chest. I gasped involuntarily and cupped his face with my hands, pressing our mouths together even more. This is what I had been waiting to feel. I wanted to be loved by someone who loved me back and Draco had always loved me.

His hands snaked around to the small of my back and lifted me up again, slowly making his way back to the bed. We crashed onto the covers and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment before our instincts took over. Our bodies moved of their own accord as we kissed ferociously, attacking each other with an amount of devotion that didn't exist anywhere else. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, making my heart pound, and I knew Draco was experiencing the very same thing. It was absolutely intoxicating, the kind of passion adults would experience, but the signs had been there all throughout our childhood.

Draco's tongue slithered across my collarbone and he moaned involuntary when I curled my leg over his back, rubbing it seductively over the back of his thigh. Gripping his hair tightly between my fingers, I kissed him back as much passion as I could muster. Draco had always been the first in my mind and he would be my only.

*dot* `

Luckily for Draco and I, we were summoned home for Easter break for something that Lucius called 'rather important'. Since moving out of Gryffindor Tower, I had to constantly dodge my Housemates' prying questions so it would be a relief to get away from them for a few days. I just wanted to be by Draco's side anyways. He was happy to be getting away from Hogwarts as well. Apparently, Pansy had been annoying him lately and I knew it bothered him that she continued to come onto him like they were fourth years. If she knew that I was the one he fancied, it would ruin that perfect little image in her head.

I glanced up at him from my temporary place at the Gryffindor table and immediately felt my classmates glaring at me. I was only sitting with them to save face before I left and they all knew it. I dared to look over at them and found no kindness in their eyes, only hostility. They would lose. They wouldn't live if Voldemort attacked the school. I just prayed that none of them knew about my relationship with Draco.

On the morning of our first day of break, Narcissa came to collect us. I turned back at the last moment to see Neville shaking his head at me, a none too pleased look on his face.

"Serenity, please come now," Narcissa called kindly as her and Draco stopped to wait for me.

For the first time since returning to Hogwarts I actually felt conflicted, but my loyalty to Draco would always win. "Good luck," I called to Neville before hurrying back to them.

The three of us were on our way to Hogsmeade when were we were stopped by a Death Eater.

"Move along!" Narcissa warned the man. "They're my children!"

The man's gaze shifted between Draco and I, a sneer on his face like a bad odor was wafting through the air. "The girl isn't, Mrs. Malfoy, but go on. Over there by the main pub."

Narcissa led us to the Apparition point and wasted no time in getting us out of there. I held Draco's hand tightly as we spun through the air, knowing I would never get used to Apparating. When I landed on the hard stone work of the front lawn of Malfoy Manor, Draco helped me up.

"So what are we doing home? Did your Dad say why?" I asked him, praying Voldemort wasn't the one summoning us.

"Father wanted to speak with us. Aunt Bella too," he answered, grabbing my hand and clasping it tightly.

I shivered at the thought of Bellatrix. I hated being around her, but I knew it couldn't be helped. We followed Narcissa through the Manor and as soon as we entered the drawing room, I gasped involuntarily. There, held by a Snatcher, was Ron and Hermione with another boy I didn't recognize. I assumed it was Harry, but rightfully kept my mouth shut. Narcissa looked back at us and promptly pulled our hands apart so that her sister and husband didn't see.

"Draco, come now. Tell us who this one is!" Bellatrix exclaimed, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him toward the third person, the one I thought was Harry.

"Is this Harry Potter?" she asked, that gruesome smile that always made my stomach turn pained across her face.

"I… I don't know… Can't be sure…" He said clear enough for me to hear.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and I knew she knew who the three prisoners were. I tried to moving closer to Draco, but Bellatrix saw me and threw him aside, directing her attention to me. She stared into my eyes for many long, silent moments before looking over her shoulder at Harry.

"They're related after all. Wasn't her mother a Potter too?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa.

My eyes immediately went over to Harry and I could tell he was scared I would turn him in. We didn't part on very good terms so I guess I could understand. I shook my head covertly, silently assuring him that I hadn't done anything. Harry seemed to understand before Narcissa wrenched my arm from Bellatrix's grasp.

"She is technically a Potter, I suppose," Narcissa answered, shielding me behind her. "But Serenity doesn't take after her Potter lineage. She takes after our side, dear sister! If I remember right, you don't care for Sirius at all. Can Draco and Serenity go? They have nothing to do with this."

I prayed that she would let us leave, but Bellatrix ignored her request and told Peter Pettigrew to take the male prisoners to the cellar.

"We're going to have a little talk! Girl to girl!" Bellatrix said harshly to Hermione.

Peter grabbed Harry and Ron and escorted them down a pair of stairs in the corner of the room. Draco appeared by my side and led me into the hallway. I stared over my shoulder at Hermione as we walked out, unsure what would happen to her.

"Please, just stay here!" he begged when I tried to follow him back in.

"Draco, those three –"

"I know who they are! They might escape if Aunt Bella doesn't know!"

"Please, be careful!" I whispered, throwing my arms around his neck.

I sighed heavily into his shirt and wished that we didn't have to keep this a secret. I knew very little about the Malfoy's true intentions with Voldemort, but I did know I was in danger. Draco pulled out of my embrace and returned to the drawing room, leaving me alone again. I stood there, wanting more than anything to follow his orders, but really wanted nothing more than to go after him.

Hermione's screams were unbearable, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I covered my ears to drown them out, but even then I couldn't erase them from my mind. Minutes later when everything went silent, I opened the door to war zone. Harry, who's face had returned to normal, was wrestling something out of Draco's hand and Bellatrix was shouting loudly at a small figure I recognized as our former house elf, Dobby.

"Dobby is here to save Harry Potter and his friends!" the small creature cried.

Bellatrix transformed her wand into a dagger, threw it at the Apparating group and then they were gone.


	23. Family First

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**Hello! We are almost done! I can't believe it! This chapter still follows Serenity's view. The last chapter switched between the people but it's for a reason! Okay enjoy! This chapter was orginally write with the next combined, but I'm breaking it in half. There is just too much to happen to mush it all together! Hope you enjoy it!**

(DOT)

Chapter 23: Family First

I was having the most wonderful dream when I felt Draco stir next to me and leave the bed. I looked up in enough time to see him leave and sat up, stretching my arms lazily over my head. I wandered out a few minutes later, hiding a yawn behind my hand as I stumbled down the hall. I spotted Draco in the Head's Common Room, rubbing his eyes as he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

"You and Miss Black are to report to the Great Hall in ten minutes. No exceptions," she stressed, shooting him a pointed look.

Right when she was about to leave, she noticed me standing behind Draco and stopped. "And I know, as do all the other teachers, where your loyalties lie. We understand the position you're in, but please don't get yourselves killed. The last thing Hogwarts needs is this battle, but Voldemort is coming and Potter is here. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black, please stay safe!"

After hearing Professor McGonagall's words of concern, I clearly understood how much she cared about us. Draco was shaking, probably out of fear, or maybe even anger. He turned to collect his wand, a sneer marring his features.

I followed him into the bedroom, then rushed to his side and latched onto his wrist. "Draco, we can leave with everyone else, like she said. You're a Slytherin, you—"

"We can't leave," he snapped, cutting me off and brushing me aside. He threw off his pajama top and replaced it with a dress shirt, then pulled us a pair of black dress pants. All the while he wore the same facade. "If Father knows we left, we'll be killed, especially if He wins. You know that. Just get your wand and follow me!" He hurried his words as he prepped himself.

I ran over to my trunk, throwing a sweater over my nightgown top. I thought to maybe dress myself nicely, but if McGonagall was right, I would just fight in my pajamas. Quickly snatched my wand, which lay off the nightstand, I prayed that my father was safe from all of this turmoil as I ran back into the Common Room. But knowing Sirius Black, he would be here with his wand at the ready.

Draco, who was fully dressed, and I ran towards the Great Hall hand in hand. When we entered only a few of students took notice of us. Most of them stood in the back and didn't too surprised by our appearance. Mostly everyone else had their eyes locked on Harry, who was standing in the middle of the room. He stood next to Professor McGonagall who was speaking to the students. Professor Snape was nowhere in sight.

"…evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you need to organize your House and take your charges in an orderly fashion to the evacuation point."

"What about those of us who want to fight?" asked a Hufflepuff boy.

"If you are of age, then yes. But do so on your own accord," warned Professor McGonagall.

After a short outbreak of voices a scream rang through the Hall, making me jump in fright and silencing everyone else. Mere seconds later, a voice echoed through the large space, sending a chill of fear through the crowd of students.

"I know that you are prepared to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none will be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school unharmed. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded."

The room was deathly quiet after Voldemort's voice disappeared and my eyes went immediately to Harry just like everyone else's. All eyes were on him and I held my breath. The only one to step forward and open her big mouth was Pansy. I grit my teeth, wanting nothing more than to send a hex her way.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at him. Draco shook his head beside me. Apparently he was thinking what I was. _What an idiot!_

It didn't take long for Harry's friends to come to his defense. First Ginny came to stand in front of him followed by Hermione. Soon a huge crowd had assembled themselves around him, ready to defend him and the castle we all called home.

Those simple actions made me want to stay away from the Slytherin students. Better yet, their actions made me want to fight too. Harry and Professor McGonagall were talking and, before long, all the students were in line to either leave or stay to receive orders. Draco shifted beside me and, as I moved to look around him, spotted my father. I gasped and hurried over to him, his eyes lighting up like Christmas had come again when he saw me.

"Serenity! Thank Merlin you're okay!" my dad exclaimed, squeezing me so tightly that I could barely breathe. "I have a million questions!" Just when I was getting ready to say something to him, he was pulled away by Remus. "Please tell me later!"

"I love you, Dad!" I called out to him, before turning on my heel to find where Draco had gone.

When I couldn't find his blonde head anywhere in the crowd of students, I went back the way we came and spotted him climbing the Grand Staircase with Goyle and Zabini. I chased after them as they turned onto the seventh floor corridor. I thought for a moment that they were heading to the Gryffindor Common Room when Draco suddenly stopped in front of an untouched wall at the end of the corridor then began pacing back and forth in front of it. After his third turn, the wall slowly transformed into a door and the three boys went through it. I sprinted through the doors before they closed and looked around in awe at how many strange objects it held. I was excited to explore every corner of the immense room, but needed to remain focused on finding Draco.

After I wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes I finally found Draco with Goyle and Zabini standing on either side of him, holding his mother's wand out in front of him. I frowned, immediately wondering where his had gone. He was pointing it squarely at Harry who also had had his wand pointed right back at Draco. For safety measures I took mine out as well, staying hidden in the shadow of a tall bookshelf.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Draco.

"Not anymore," said Harry. "Winners keepers, Malfoy. Who lent you theirs?"

"My mother's. It's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me," he answered, keeping his eyes locked on my cousin.

For a moment, Harry just stared at Draco like he was sizing him up. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix? You knew it was me. You didn't say anything."

"Do it, Draco! Don't be a prat!" Goyle whispered harshly into Draco's ear.

I had to strain my ears to even hear what he had said, but it didn't surprise me when Draco did nothing. Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared beside Harry, causing Goyle to start shooting spells at them and I hid a gasp behind my hand, frightened that one of them had been hit.

"That's my girlfriend, you—!" Ron shouted, running after the Slytherin boys when Goyle shot a Killing Curse at Hermione.

Harry began climbing up a huge stack of chairs then, looking like he was trying to reach something. I decided to come out of my hiding spot then and Hermione saw me. She frowned at me, but I ignored her as I looked up to see what Harry was going after under one of the up-turned chairs. Hermione followed my line of sight and jumped up to help him. I walked over and craned my neck, squinting to see what they were reaching for and my eyes widened when Harry pulled a small silver crown out of the stack of chairs, instantly recognizing what it was.

Ravenclaw's lost diadem! I remembered reading about it in class once, but never thought I would see it in real life. Once Harry and Hermione climbed back down, Harry reached over and captured me in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you!" he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't tell them where you were and —" I started, beginning to tear up.

"It's alright! I get it. You love Malfoy. But if I have to kill him, you'll understand?"

I nodded as Hermione pulled impatiently on Harry's jacket, looking back in the direction that Ron had gone. Hearing a soft rumble, Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Is that…?" I began to ask but was cut off when Ron suddenly appeared, pumping his legs like a mad man.

"AHH! GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" he screamed, terror evident on his face.

Ron reached for Hermione's hand and took off with her, leaving Harry and I behind to stare at the fiery snake coming towards us. After a moment's hesitation, we turned and ran in the same direction, but Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight.

Fiendfyre was quickly setting the entire place ablaze and Harry tried shooting spells at it to try and slow it down, but there was no stopping it. We finally found Ron and Hermione seconds later, but only because the Fiendfyre was engulfing everything and leading us away from the exit. Ron grabbed a broomstick that was propped up next to a shelf then threw one to each of us. We quickly took to the air and, off in the distance, I saw Draco and Zabini hanging onto a table above the roiling flames.

"Harry! We have to go back!" I shouted, my voice nearly drowned out by the roaring flames.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron shouted at me, staring at me with anger and disbelief.

At least Harry understood me. "We can't leave them!" he shouted back.

We all turned around and sped towards them. Harry reached for Draco's hand, but he was too far away and missed.

"If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!" Ron yelled.

On the second try, Harry swung Draco onto the back of his broom and Ron grabbed Zabini. No more than a second later, the fire swallowed the table both boys had been holding onto for dear life. I leveled with Hermione and the both of us shot water at the flames, making an opening for us to leave. Once we got out of the Room of Requirement, Harry and Draco crashed to the floor, sending them rolling out into the corridor. Ron kicked Zabini away from him while Hermione and I landed on our feet next to them.

Draco and Zabini regained their feet and ran down the hall, disappearing from sight. Harry stabbed the diadem with a Basilisk fang and Ron promptly kicked it back into the flames. The doors slammed shut and dissolved into the wall. For many long moments there was nothing but silence. I was tempted to follow Draco, but knew I couldn't leave Harry again. I turned back to my cousin and gasped when I saw him slumped against a pillar. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was shaking and moaning like he was having a fit.

"Harry? Are you alright?" I asked, I kneeled in front of him and placed my hands on his burning cheeks.

He grit his teeth as he reached up to rub his scar as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "He's in the Shrieking Shack," he gasped, heaving like he was out of breath. "The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

I nodded, knowing where we needed to go next, and the four of us made our way to the Shrieking Shack as quickly as we could while avoiding getting hit by spells. I saw Draco pleading with a Death Eater about something, but I had to keep my mind off of him. As much as I wanted to help him, I needed to help Harry more. I gasped as I was suddenly pulled out of the path of a stray curse and smiled gratefully over at my cousin, tightly latching onto his hand as we sprinted through the courtyard.

As we got closer to the Shrieking Shack, we could see two figures moving around, but I couldn't make out who was there until they spoke. It was Lord Voldemort and Professor Snape.

_I guess Lucius found him,_ I thought, kneeling down beside Harry and trying to hear what they were saying.

The thick wood of the old shack prevented me from hearing exactly what was being said, but from what I could make out they were talking about the Elder Wand. I frowned, wondering why the Dark Lord needed to talk to Snape about his wand. I looked over at Harry and felt a strange feeling pass over me when I saw the look on his face. Suddenly, a sickening thud made the wall of the shack tremble and I knew instantly that it had been caused by Snape's body crashing against it. I slapped both of my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from crying out. One of my Professors was being killed and I couldn't do anything about it.

Harry was biting down his bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding. He reached up and grasped one of my hands, holding onto it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He wrapped his other arm around my neck to keep me from shaking in fear and shock and I gladly shoved my face into his chest to keep from being heard. Voldemort then left and we rushed into the shack, seeing the pale professor lying on the ground, staring at us.

"P-Professor?" I whispered, picking up the corner of his tattered cloak and holding it against his neck.

He flinched, but focused his gaze on Harry as fat, crystalline tears began to fall from his eyes. "T-take them," he whispered, gesturing to his face.

Harry desperately called for a vial and Hermione quickly handed one to him. He collected the tear drops without delay, swiftly sealing it once they were inside. Snape grabbed Harry's shirt with a trembling hand and held him tight, staring straight into Harry's eyes before glancing at me. "You have your mother's eyes. Both of you," he mumbled with a faintest smile I had ever seen. I don't think Harry even noticed it.

With that, Snape was gone and we were left with only a tiny vial of the memories he had begged us to take.


	24. The Prince's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**Hello! We are almost done! I can't believe it! This chapter still follows Serenity's view. The last chapter switched between the people but it's for a reason! Okay enjoy! This chapter was orginally write with the previous, but I broke it in half. There is just too much to happen to mush it all together! Hope you enjoy it!**

(DOT)

Chapter 24: The Prince's Tale

"Harry?" I called as I ascended the stairs behind him.

He stopped and looked back at me, a haunted expression on his face. I sighed, wishing that I would have worn different clothes. My pajama pants had been ripped to shreds and I had reluctantly severed off the frayed ends with my wand so I could run easier. They now resembled very short shorts. The sweater I was wearing was the only thing that was keeping me warm.

Harry's jacket was ripped in few places, but I noticed he was staring at his old, tennis shoes. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly, noticing that he was shaking. Harry wrapped his arms around me and fisted his hands into the fabric of my sweater. After nearly a full minute of silence I was beginning to wonder if he was going to say anything at all. When he pulled back, we smiled at each other.

"At least we made it this far together," I said, hoping my words would make his smile bigger.

"Yeah. But we've already lost so many. Remus and Tonks … Their son is going to be like us in a way."

There was his gloomy face again. I had seen Dad crying, clenching Remus' body in the Great Hall. I knew it pained him. All his friends were gone and what was left were those friend's kids; me, Harry, and little newborn Teddy Lupin.

"If we win, Teddy will grow up knowing what we fought for. He'll be proud of his Mum and Dad; just like we are of ours," I responded. Harry nodded and turned away.

"Come with me?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, but his hand was extended out behind him. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle this by myself." He turned only his head and there were tears dangling from his eyes. I nodded and we went up to Dumbledore's office together. Harry took out the Pensieve from the cupboard and then poured Snape's tears into it.

"Ready?" I asked him. Harry took my hand once more and we dove into the Pensieve.

At first, the memories only showed a young Lily Evans and Severus Snape. He looked just the same as he did as an adult. There was one with Snape first meeting Lily and how they were sorted into their different houses. The next one came a year later when my Mum was sorted.

"_Emily Potter," _announced a younger Professor McGonagall.

A small, young girl with jet black hair pulled up in a loose ponytail stepped forward and carefully sat on the stool. She was shorter than the rest of her classmates and we could tell she was nervous, but the longing gaze she was sending to the Gryffindor table was one that Harry and I knew well.

When the Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor, two males jumped up and began cheering wildly as she joined them. A male that resembled Harry pushed his curly haired friend over so Emily could sit between them. The male and Emily looked very much alike so I assumed that the male was Uncle James. I glanced over at Snape and saw that he was frowning. The boy beside him was patting him on the shoulder.

_"Hey Severus, looks like another Potter is here to pick on you. Bad luck, mate. Are you still friends with the red head?" _the boy asked. This boy had prominent blue eyes and dark brown hair that was combed over perfectly. He reminded me of a brunette Draco. A small smirk played on his face as he stared hungrily at the new female Gryffindor sitting beside James Potter.

We never heard the answer as several more memories flew by. Lily was in a majority of them. While Harry watched Snape's memories of his mother closely, I noticed from time to time that my Mum kept popping in every now and again.

_"… thought we were supposed to be friends. Best friends." _Snape said to Lily.

Clearly the two were older as they looked taller than a few of the previous scenes. The two students continued to argue until Lily stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. Snape fell silent as well and backed off, a sad expression briefly crossing his face.

The scene changed to Lily and Snape having an argument in front of the Gryffindor tapestry. They looked about fifteen or so. Emily tried to get past Lily to enter Gryffindor tower, but the older girl blocked the way. My Mum was tapping her foot impatiently while Lily and Snape argued. Her eyes darted from Gryffindor to Slytherin as if she were watching a tennis match.

"_You've chosen your path. I've chosen mine_," Lily said firmly before leaving. Emily remained standing next to him, chewing on her bottom lip and looking conflicted.

"_Potter, just go. I know what you're thinking_," Snape said, beginning to turn down the hall.

"_No, Snape, you don't know._" He turned to face her, shock and confusion riddling his face. "_You don't know at all. I'm not my brother. I don't pick on people just to feel good about myself._"

"_But you're his sister!_" Snape insisted, reaching his hand up to rub his temple.

"_You think that matters to him_?" Emily asked, laughing humorlessly. "_James picks on me too, you know. I just don't complain about it because Mum and Dad would only harp him for a week. He ignores me and never acknowledges I'm even around. You should feel lucky that you get so much of his attention because I don't get any of it! Good or bad!_"

Snape lowered his head in shame and said nothing. Emily turned and began to enter Gryffindor Tower, but paused and rested her hand on his shoulder. "_I know what you did to Lily, and I don't think she'll ever forgive you, but please take care of yourself. You'll be something someday. Someday you'll mean the world to someone," she said, sending him a gentle smile before leaving._

Snape stared back at her, and a small, almost unrecognizable smile came to his face.

Next, the scene morphed into the Potion lab where Snape was sitting quietly at one of the desks waiting. Moments later a small female student walked in and took the seat beside him. It was Emily and she looked worried. When Professor Slughorn came in she was so sallow it seemed like she would faint. Her demeanor only seemed to get worse when he told them they were going to the Ministry for a Potion Internship position.

"_But Professor, I'm only fifteen!_" Protested Emily. "_Snape's taken his OWL's, but I haven't!_"

"_You'll do fine, my dear! You'll see!_" Slughorn encouraged, smiling confidently at her.

"_But Professor! I can't! I'm not even that good,_" said Emily, glancing over at Snape frequently. I got the impression that she was intimidated by him.

"_My girl, you are a wonderful potion maker. You have the highest marks for your year. That's why myself and the other Professors picked you and Severus here! There aren't any other sixth or seventh years that qualified like you did!_" he told her, continuing to be encouraging.

Emily looked over at Snape once more before reluctantly nodding her head. Professor Slughorn smiled and dismissed them, watching as they left the Potion Lab. Emily was slightly ahead of Snape by a few steps as they made their way down the hall and I noticed that the older, dark haired boy couldn't keep his eyes off her. When I looked back at her I realized that there was something off about her step. It looked like she'd had a little too much Butter Beer or something. She suddenly collapsed and I gasped, feeling the impulse to go help her.

"_Potter!_" Snape called, hurrying over to where Emily had fainted. We watched as lifted her into his arms and I got an idea of just how small she was. She almost looked like a child in Snape's arms despite she was actually about fifteen. "_Stupid girl! Now you're going to make me carry you all the way to the Hospital Wing_," he mumbled under his breath. Despite his complaining, I had a feeling he wouldn't have left her there. He left without saying anything else after informing Madam Pomfrey of what had happened.

The scene suddenly changed to a chilly winter night. Harry and I were standing in the corridor outside the Great Hall where Snape and the boy I recognized as a brunette Draco were talking. I could hear laughter and a cacophony of voices coming from the Great Hall. A few moments later I saw my Mum come out and begin looking around, a determined expression on her face. My jaw sagged open, shocked by the sight of her. She was wearing a nice dress with ribbons decorating her black hair and, maybe it was her makeup and clothing, but she looked virtually skeletal.

"Do you remember your Mum being that thin?" Harry whispered to me as she ascended the stairs. I shook my head, keeping my eyes on her. Now I knew that I looked exactly like her. She had to be only a few months older than me, but I always known I had gotten my height from my father. Her arms were just as skinny as mine, but the bones in her wrists and elbows stuck out oddly; the skin stretching over them looked as thin as paper. She seemed eager to find someone and I was guessing that she was looking for my Dad, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"_Now's my chance, Severus!_" the brown haired boy announced excitedly. His eyes lit up in a dark, mysterious way as he stared after Emily's retreating figure.

"_Douglas, don't! That won't make her love you!_" urged Snape, latching onto his wrist as he began to follow her.

The boy simply scoffed at him and rolled his eyes, slapping Snape's hand away. "_Yeah, like Evans doesn't love you_," he snapped before gracefully striding away. A girl coming down the stairs attempted to get his attention, but he blew her off, keeping his sights on Emily. Snape watched, as did we, as he grabbed my Mum and practically drug her down the hall. We heard a muffled scream, but the scene changed before we could find out what happened.

"_You did what?_" exclaimed Snape as he and Douglas left the Transfiguration classroom. Snape's eyes were wide in concern as he attempted to figure out what his friend has said.

"_We had sex! She and I became one_." An arrogant grin was plastered on his face and my fists involuntarily clenched, wishing I could strangle him. I didn't need to see what he had done to my Mum. I already knew. "_Potter is mine now. No one can have her. She wasn't a virgin, you know!_"

"_You know that both Potters were taught to ride horses, right?_" said Snape impatiently.

"_What's that to do with anything?_" asked Douglas, stopping to rest against the wall. "_You mean_—"

"_Exactly, she might have lost that when she was younger! You hurt her though, didn't you?_" Snape said, a disgusted look crawling along his mouth as he tried to get away from him.

"_Well she kept kicking me in the stomach with those damn heels of hers, but I had her crying my name at the end. It was great! She's so damn thin, though. I thought I was going to break her in half," he said, laughing to himself. "Now if her big brother ever found out how much of a slut she really is, he'd die of shame! You know how many boys at this school want to do the same thing I did? Nearly half of the males above fourth year and a quarter of our year say it when James Potter isn't around!_"

At that moment, the two boys spotted Emily walking towards them, trailing behind a taller boy and obviously trying to avoid them.

"_Hey Potter_!" called out Douglas, that arrogant smile of his widening. Snape let out an exasperated sigh as his friend approached her, seductively wrapping his arm around Emily's neck. "_Christmas? Was it fun?_"

The look of absolute fear on her face made me even angrier. Harry's hand clenched in anger as well.

"I hope someone killed him," he mumbled quietly. I nodded agreeing with him.

Before Emily could answer, James and Sirius came around the corner chatting aimlessly. They froze at the sight of Douglas leaning over Emily, both of them bristling at the look on his face.

"_What you are doing with my sister, Luke_?" James asked, quickly stepping in between his sister and Douglas. "_I thought you had Potions this period_!"

"_And I thought you might know your sweet little sister better_," Douglas replied arrogantly, holding a lock of Emily's hair between his fingers and twisting it. His eyes were locked with James' and it was as if he was deliberately drawing his words out. "_After all, she's nothing but a little whore anyway_." Emily's eyes were averted from her brother.

Uncle James' face twisted in anger and, right when he was about to say something else, my Dad came out of nowhere and threw himself at Douglas, proceeding to beat the life out of him. Never had I seen so much hate in my father's expression. When I looked back at my Mum, Remus had appeared beside her and they both shared similar expressions of shock. It was clear, though, that they disapproved of Sirius' actions.

The scene changed to the Slytherin Common Room where a Ministry official was handcuffing Douglas and escorting him out.

"_Did you know, Severus?_" Lily asked, her green eyes sad and pleading.

That seemed to be the question everyone wanted answered. Snape would lie to everyone else, but not to Lily, when she asked so softly that it made his knees weak. I listened closely as Aunt Lily continued to question Snape.

"_He raped her!" she exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Please, if you knew I need to know! I'm Head Girl and I have to tell Dumbledore_."

"_Lily, I tried stopping him. Honestly I didn't know, but he was obsessed with her. I didn't know what he did exactly. Luke just told me that they had sex, but he made it sound like she enjoyed too. I didn't know that he had raped her!" _Snape answered.

"_Sev, he got her pregnant too! James is so pissed right now. Can you please just leave him alone?_" she begged.

"_You tell Potter to leave me alone!" he _snapped, pointing an accusing finger at my aunt_.__ "I'm done being his practice pony! Emily Potter got hurt and I didn't do anything to stop it. Make me the villain then, Evans. I won't lie, but I certainly won't stand up for him_."

Harry and I watched as Lily stepped closer to Snape and softly whispered, "_Would you for me?_"

Harry and I turned as we heard something behind us as the scene changed once again. The voices I heard sounded familiar. Snape was in front of us, peering around a pillar at a pair of students in a close embrace.

"_You're too silly, Sirius!_"

Emily looked healthy and much happier than she had in all the previous memories. Her and Sirius were hugging and, before she walked away, she kissed him softly on the lips. Sirius smiled at her and turned his head in Snape's direction once she disappeared completely around the corner of the hall.

"_Eavesdropping on us, are we, Snivellus_?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. Snape came out from his hiding place and shook his head. "_Then what? Trying to imagine it was you and Evans? Like it will ever happen! James got her_."

"_Taunt all you want, Black_," Snape snapped back, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "_Someone told me once that I'll be something someday._"

"_Yeah, right! Stop lying to yourself. You won't be_." Sirius laughed and walked away before Snape could say anything else. He chose to remain silent, because he would never know Emily Potter had told him that.

"_Despite her being a Potter, I value her as a friend_," he muttered before the scene ended.

Next we were standing in Professor Dumbledore's office, listening to Snape explain the events of Emily's time at Malfoy Manor.

"_To my understanding, Douglas Luke held onto his love for Emily Potter and allowed her to escape. In doing so, he was killed by the Dark Lord_," he explained calmly.

"_He acted like you, Severus. I find myself surprised with you all the time_," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling.

Harry and I weren't surprised when the scenes involving the Prophecy began playing.

We were in Godric's Hollow, standing outside a ruined house and neither of us had to ask what was going to happen next. Snape suddenly appeared and ran inside so I grabbed Harry's hand and followed. As we ascended the stairs behind our much younger Potions Master, we saw the dead body of James Potter lying lifeless on the stairs. Harry gasped and I squeezed his hand reassuringly, quickly pulling him away. We entered a nursery and saw baby Harry sitting in his crib crying. There on his forehead was the fresh lightning bolt cut that everyone knew him for.

Snape was kneeling beside Lily Potter, who was lying in a mass of her own red hair. His sobs were absolutely gut wrenching as his shaking hands reached for her. Light footsteps coming up the stairs behind us made Snape hide in the shadows.

"_No! No . . . Lil— Lily! Please, no!_" someone cried from the doorway.

The adult Emily Potter that neither of us got to see, was standing with her hands covering her mouth, her tear filled eyes wide with shock. My eyes widened when I noticed how round her stomach was, realizing that she was pregnant with me. More tears fell from her eyes as she gathered Lily in her arms and hugged her tightly. Harry's cries became even more frantic when he saw her and he stuck his small arms through the crib slats, desperately trying to reach out to her. Emily gently set Lily back down on the floor before rushing over and plucking Harry out of the crib.

"_You have no idea how happy Aunt Emmy is to see you_," Emily whispered as she cradled Harry in her arms. Snape tried to sneak out, but his foot hit a piece of glass, making Emily spin around with her wand out and clutch Harry even tighter to her chest. The young child's eyes were filled with tears, as were ours. It was so dark in the room though that she didn't see Snape in the corner. After a few more moments of tense silence, Emily left with Harry and the scene began to change again.

We watched with teary eyes how Snape, despite the fact that he hated our fathers, still made sure we were safe. I remembered from my own childhood a tall man in a black cape cursing Lucius for raping me. I never realized until now that the man had been Snape.

Once the memories had come to an end, both of our faces were stained with tears. I had seen so many things that my Dad had never told me about my mother and I couldn't help but wonder why. I never knew she had been hurt just like I had. I never knew that she had acquired the affection of a Slytherin, or a snake as my father always put it. I knew nothing about what my Mum looked like as an adult. I never knew that Professor Snape had helped us more than we even knew.

"You're going to the forest, aren't you?" I asked him as we sunk onto the steps in front of us.

Harry nodded. He was shaking again, but we just sat there in silence, absorbing everything around us. He let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in my hair, prompting me to securely wrap my arms around him.

"Serenity, I didn't know anything about Aunt Emily," he said after many silent moments. "Sirius never told me. I mean, I learned about her when you did. I almost can't believe everything she had to go through. There has to be so much that we don't know."

"I'm sure Uncle James and Aunt Lily would have told us but they would want to protect us from knowing too much. I can understand that," I said resting my head on his padded shoulder.

"I doubt Mum and Dad would have told me, if they had lived. Sirius would have ignored it probably."

"Dad never told me much either. What he did tell me, though, is that something bad happened with Mum during her sixth year, but he didn't go into detail. How in the hell did our parents ever get together?" I asked, laughing slightly. "I mean James and Lily fought all the way through school and ended up having you. Dad even said so in Professor Snape's memory. I can't even imagine how much my parents fought!"

Harry chuckled and then sighed, backing out of our embrace. "I don't know," he answered with a smile. "But I'm going to get rid of the Horcrux inside me. Then after that, we are going to kill Voldemort."

I looked into Harry's eyes and sighed, hoping I would be able to see him again after all this was over.

"We'll make our Mums proud of us!" he told me with an enormous smile.

"I bet they're already proud of us!" I replied, squeezing his hands.

I felt bad for him. I wished I could help take a part of the burden he was carrying on his shoulders. I didn't want him to do this alone. I kissed him on the cheek as we stood up and grasped each other's hands as we left Dumbledore's office. We saw Ron and Hermione coming towards us as we deceased the stairs, but I just walked around them. I kept my eyes trained straight ahead of me. I was going to find my father. That was my mission now.


	25. Last Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. A shout out to my beta DragonGirl323! You are amazing my wonderful BETA!  
>Please read and review!<p>

**Hello! Everyone this is the end! I'm so happy that everything turned out well! I am happy to say that on Monday, the 5th, I will be having my daughter so I am glad to get this in before she is born. Beta and author finished this in time! We are very happy for our new ones! Anyway here's the last and finally chapter!**

(DOT)

Chapter 25: Last Chance

(Serenity's POV)

I didn't have to go very far before I found Draco. He was sitting against a wall on the second floor, gripping his chest as though his heart would burst out if he wasn't holding it in place. His eyes were unnaturally dark and, at his young age of seventeen, he looked more like he was seventy. My own heart jumped up into my throat as I ran to his side and skidded to a stop beside him. I promptly grasped his face and kissed his lips just to confirm that he was really there.

"Draco!" I yelled, digging my finger tips into his cheeks. "Are you hurt?"

He didn't say anything, only immediately pulled my mouth back to his and kissed me back hard. His hands were shaking as he cupped my face and I knew he was fearful that Voldemort would win. Just like Harry had said in the Headmaster's office, Draco had changed sides. He no longer wanted anything to do with the Dark side that had corrupted his youth.

He wanted a normal drama free life and a big part of me agreed with him.

"Draco—"

"Yes, I'm fine," he finally answered, focusing on me. "Just scared."

"Why are you scared? You're never scared. We have to be brave!" I told him, surprised that he would choose now to be weak. "Harry knows the answer to all of this! There's only Nagini left then it's just Him. We can do this!"

He kissed me again, acting like he hadn't heard me, and grasped my chest. "Please," he begged. "If I die, can I please have this last time?"

I frowned as I backed away from him, briefly gazing into his eyes, already knowing my answer. We couldn't do something like that here though. Not where hundreds of classmates were fighting for their lives. Instead, I took his hands in mine and led him down a narrow hallway that wasn't as mangled as the others and let Draco pin me against the wall. Draco wasted no time in undoing his pants and pulling down my shredded pajama pants. I securely wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my fingers in his hair. Unlike before, there was no time for foreplay. We only had a short amount of time available to us and knew if we were caught…well, it wouldn't matter. Because at least we would have this last chance.

*dot*

There they were standing there like they had never left. His mother and father giving him a wide smile; Lupin had a look of sadness across his face; and Emily, who eyed him curiously, but with love.

"You've been so brave sweetheart," said Lily, her eyes haunted by the years that had elapsed. Harry looked around at each of them wondering why they were there. "We never left." A smile crossed his mother's face as well as on others.

Emily's pale face smiled angelically at Harry as he asked his question to her. "Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Like falling asleep. I sure do miss those days you played as an infant… before… any of this began."

Her face was like it had been it Snape's memory. Thin, but healthy, a clear sign of the damage that had taken her life. She looked no older than twenty years old. There was a dark stain across her stomach ruining the hospital gown she wore.

"Aunt Emily, you died giving birth to Serenity didn't you?" asked Harry, wondering if his assumption was right.

"I did, dear nephew. I gave up though."

"You're nearly there son," called out James in assurance. "You've worked so hard."

"I didn't want any of you to die for me. Remus, your son—"

"Others will tell him what his mother and father have done. One day he'll understand. Just as you and Serenity have." Remus gave Harry a firm look before setting into a smile.

"You both undertook a life no one thought you would succeed in. You did though, and that makes us so happy Harry!" Emily held her hand out as though to shake his, but nothing could generate her hand for real.

As Harry looked around as his family and Remus, he began to tear up. "You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end."

"And he won't be able to see you?"

"No. We're here," said Emily pointing her to his heart.

*dot*

Harry lay prone on the soft leaves, waiting for someone from Voldemort's entourage to come check him. Dumbledore's words were still echoing in the back of his head and he tried his hardest to stay absolutely still. Suddenly, someone's hands began pulling his hair back, and then an eyelid, before a hand crept up his shirt to check his heartbeat. Clearly, whoever it was knew he was alive or they would have pulled away the moment he flinched.

"Draco? Is he alive? And Serenity?" the person whispered and he realized right away that it was Narcissa Malfoy. She was so close that he could feel her breath waft across his ear.

Harry nodded his head once, confirming the woman's words. She then rose and announced that Harry Potter was dead. Hagrid began sobbing and, moments later, felt the same person who brought him into the Wizarding world, take him home to Hogwarts. He couldn't bear to hear Hagrid cry over him, but he had to pretend he was dead.

He could see Serenity's face in his blank mind. He could hear her voice saying _everything was okay. _He pictured her expression was Hagrid would bring him to her.

It was the only way to save her and everything they both loved.

*dot*

(Sirius' POV)

Serenity came to find me in the Great Hall while I was having my bleeding arm tended to. Her eyes were blood shot and her clothing was ripped and dirty, but otherwise she looked unharmed. Standing to greet her, I noticed she was wobbling slightly. Because of how badly her pants were ripped I could the dark bruise she had showed me back when she followed Draco.

"His friend died trying to kill us. I'm just glad he's not hurt," she explained, avoiding my gaze.

"The boy is learning the truth and having to fight for his life," I told her, wrapping a bandage tightly around my arm and tying it into a knot.

"I feel stupid for following him!" she suddenly exclaimed, gripping her hips.

"Why? What happened?" I asked curiously. Something in the back of my mind reminded me that she smelled slightly odd when she hugged me, but I thought it was just because she hadn't showered yet. It was the middle of the night, after all.

"Nothing," she replied defensively. "I followed him to the Room of Requirement and he ambushed Harry with Goyle and Zabini. Quite dumb really."

That's when I realized that she was still staring at the floor.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" I asked, quite aware that her once long pajama pants were now cut into shorts that showed off much of her long legs. That bruise on her upper thigh wasn't by this fight and it was taunting me. The fact that she kept crossing her legs didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Nothing," she repeated.

"What did Malfoy do?" I asked firmly.

"Nothing!" she repeated more forcefully.

"Alright then!" I teased, throwing my hands up in defeat. "Your mother was the same way. She never wanted to tell me and James what happened to her in—"

"I know what happened."

Her statement completely caught me off guard, causing my throat to instantly close up. If Serenity knew about what had happened to her mother then she knew I had purposely kept that information from her. I chose to never speak about it because I had always assumed it would be a subject she wouldn't want to hear, especially considering what Lucius had done to her.

"I know that Mum was like me. _A lot_ like me. We both got hurt by men in Slytherin."

I struggled to swallow the lump that had settled in my throat. I certainly hadn't been prepared to answer questions about her mother. The memories of what she had gone through still haunted me. "How did you find out?" I asked after a long stretch of silence, finally finding my voice. My curiosity was definitely getting the best of me.

"Harry and I saw some of Snape's memories after he died. There was a bunch about Aunt Lily and a few with Mum. Snape tried to stop her from getting hurt. He just didn't get there in time," she explained.

My eyes began tearing up as she told me part of what I already knew. She finally knew the truth. I knew then that I could no longer keep anything about her mother from her like I had been doing all these years. She deserved to know everything I did.

"Serenity, I need you to understand something about that particular night," I began, quickly gathering my thoughts. "The day I found out about what Douglas Luke did to your mother, it took every ounce of will power I had to keep myself from killing him. That's when I realized how much I cared for your Mum. You see, Emily and I made a deal that we would keep our relationship a secret. We didn't want everyone knowing about us and being scrutinized by all of our class mates was something neither of us wanted to deal with. Granted, James gave us his blessing later on, but no one knew our secret. After Emily came clean though, James and I fought and that nearly ruined our friendship. James thought I was only using her like I did all the other women I had been with. Your Mum set me straight and I'll never be able to thank her enough for that.

"Your Mum made me better and when we found out about you…" I paused, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions I had experienced back then. I took a deep breath and pressed down on my eyes to prevent them from tearing up even further. "There are no words to express how happy we were! Our world came crashing down when everything surrounding Harry and Voldemort started. You already know all of that so I don't need to go over it again. Because of that, your Mum really believed that I had betrayed James and Lily. I wouldn't ever do that. They were my family just like you and Emily!

"After that, everyone blamed me without asking me about the truth. Call it what you will; a family curse, a series of unfortunate events, but at least you know the whole truth now. Thankfully, you and Harry act more alike than you know."

My words brought a smile to her face and I regretted not telling her sooner. The relief I felt over getting all of that off my chest was staggering and I pulled Serenity into a tight hug.

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is that?" Ginny exclaimed from the courtyard, snagging our attention.

We rushed outside, running up behind Ginny and Neville, and saw Hagrid carrying something as he slowly trudged towards us. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what it was, but a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me it was nothing good. Once the half-giant got closer, my fears were confirmed. As I valiantly tried to keep from weeping, I felt Serenity begin to shake under my arm.

As soon as I saw the defeated look on Hagrid's face as he looked down at Harry, the last of my self control disappeared and I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I had already lost Remus, my last true friend, and that only made things that much harder to deal with. If Harry was truly gone, life was basically over.

Voldemort had won. It was over, even for Purebloods like me and Serenity.

"Harry Potter…is dead!" announced Voldemort, nothing but glee painted all over his pale snake-like face. Bellatrix was dancing, more like prancing, behind him and cackling madly. It was a disgusting display and I couldn't bear to watch. It felt like the world was falling away from all of us and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

"NO!" screamed Ginny in protest, beginning to run towards Harry. Her father managed to pull her back just as Voldemort conjured a blocking spell.

"Silence, stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith…in me," Voldemort said, that same sick smile curling his lips upwards.

Everyone was shaking their head in disbelief and whispering amongst themselves. Surely not. Harry couldn't be dead! We needed him! Serenity buried her face in my jacket, crying softly. Voldemort turned back to his Death Eaters and proclaimed again that Harry was dead. They all began laughing, all except Narcissa and Lucius. The sound made my stomach turn.

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us or die," he announced, flourishing the Elder Wand in front of him.

I looked around at the crowd of students and teachers, praying that no one was stupid enough to listen to him. If anyone joined him, they would die too. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Draco!" called Lucius suddenly, stepping forward. In front of me, Hermione turned and looked back at Serenity. "Draco," he repeated a little softer. Clearly he was afraid, which was shocking coming from him. My eyes found Draco, noticing that he hadn't moved an inch from the first time his name was called.

"Draco…come," his mother said kindly. I knew what she was doing; what both of them were doing. They were saving their only son from the inevitable break out of more fighting. I didn't blame them. If I could, I would Apparate the hell away from here, but I had my duty. I wouldn't run like I had at the wedding.

I could tell the boy was scared out of his mind and, for a moment, I thought he was going to ignore his parents. After many long, tense moments, his feet began to slowly move toward his mother and so did Serenity's. My little girl left my side, going toward the one person who could save her. She followed closely behind Draco and I knew that she would at least be safe with Narcissa and Draco, even though I didn't like either of them very much.

"Ah. Well done, Draco," Voldemort said, critically eying them both as Serenity reached Draco's side. He gave the boy an awkward, one armed hug then turned to my daughter. Her figure stiffened as she too received a hug and my hands bunched into tight fists, the bile rising into the back of my throat as I was forced to watch him touch my daughter. It was quite un-Voldemort like.

The two of them quickly went to Narcissa, who patted Draco on the arm and wrapped her other around Serenity's shoulders, pulling her into her side for safety. My daughter looked back at me for a moment, but remained at the Malfoy's side. I knew where she would be in the end. I prayed my own safety now.

"I must say I had hoped for better. And what might your name be, young man?"

Since my attention had been on the Malfoy's and my daughter, I had failed to noticed Neville struggling to walk forward, clutching the Sorting Hat in his hand. When he spoke his name, the Death Eaters laughed at him.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks—"

"I'd like to say something!" Neville shouted, cutting the Dark Lord off.

Voldemort looked taken back, narrowing his haunting eyes at the boy. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we would all be fascinated by what you have to say."

Instead of addressing Voldemort like I thought he was going to, he turned toward all of his class mates and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter if Harry's gone. People die every day, Seamus! Friends. Family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here," Neville said, pointing to his heart. I knew my heart was bleeding at the moment. "So Fred…and Remus…and Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain." He paused and turned back to Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! This is not over!"

Neville's words didn't faze Voldemort at all. In fact, he began laughing at the brave boy in front of him. Then multiple things happened that my mind couldn't process quick enough.

Neville suddenly withdrew the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and Harry sprang to life, forcing himself out of Hagrid's arms. All the students and teachers around me gasped and screamed in shock and delight. Bellatrix began shouting at her fellow Death Eaters, ordering them to come back and fight. She even tried to get Lucius to return, but he was more concerned with finding his wife who had mysteriously disappeared.

Before turning to hurry inside the castle, I spotted Narcissa's blonde hair and two children following her. I was happy she was saving them. Once I was safely in the castle, I heard Harry yelling something about needing to kill the snake. Voldemort attacked the blocking spell Kingsley had put up, and was personally going after Harry. I shot spell after spell as Death Eaters came from every direction, afraid for myself as well as Harry and his friends.

The Great Hall was full of witches and wizards dueling, the magic they were expelling from the wands practically palpable in the air. Suddenly, I saw Bellatrix aim a powerful Killing Curse at Ginny, but it miraculously missed it's mark. The girl was frozen in fear as her mother advanced on Bellatrix. Anger had consumed her entire countenance and, had I not been fighting for own life, I would have stopped to applaud.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" she bellowed.

Bellatrix would not be deterred though. She threw a few random spells at Molly, but the aged mother expertly blocked them before firing back her own spells. Within moments, Bellatrix screamed in shock as Molly obliterated her.

I watched, amazed by Molly's expertise, but my short pause almost cost me my life. A Death Eater behind me shot a spell directly at my back and I moved just in time to avoid being killed. Afraid I would die was my main concern at the moment, but as for Serenity, I was relieved that she would be able to her dreams, unlike her mother.

I quickly got rid of two Death Eaters and out of the corner of my eye, saw Ron and Hermione running down the stairs trying to get away from Nagini. My breath caught in my throat as the enormous snake got closer and closer to them and gasped in surprise when Neville came out of nowhere, swinging wildly at Nagini and cutting her in half. I heard Harry yell then and I took off toward the courtyard, spotting him and Voldemort in a deadly duel.

Just as I skidded to a halt not far from them, Harry disarmed Voldemort and caught the Elder Wand in his free hand. Then Voldemort began to slowly deteriorate, little pieces of him falling away like ripped cloth. Harry had won.

A cacophony of cheers rang out around me as the remaining Death Eaters fled the castle. The loss of their leader was something they hadn't been expecting. There was nothing that could ruin my world now! Voldemort was finally gone and everything in the past was behind me.

I was sure Emily, James and Lily, were watching me, happy that I had lived to help our kids.

*dot*

A week later, I began helping rebuild the school. Serenity also helped after I retrieved her from Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and I had a long discussion about Serenity and Draco and I learned that, during my daughter's post-war checkup, the Healers at St. Mungo's had discovered she was pregnant. Two months pregnant at that.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Narcissa and I had begun spending more time together in an effort to please Serenity and Draco. When my cousin revealed that Draco was the father, I was even more flabbergasted by the thought of our children's actions. There were no words to describe how shocked I was at that moment. My shock instantly turned to anger and I wished I had that blonde's throat in my hands so I could choke him.

"Now, now, Sirius. We can't really change things can we," Narcissa said sipping on her tea. Her eyes narrowed at me as I looked violently around for her son.

"My little girl is only sixteen! She was going to be a teen mother! Damn it! Emily would kill me if she were alive!"

"I'm sure Emily would kill him too."

But, regardless of that discovery, Serenity and I felt happy for the first time about everything in our lives. With the news of her pregnancy, the realization that I was going to be a Grandfather hit me. It smacked me in the fact like a ton of bricks one afternoon when I was trying to work on a report in my office. The fact that I wouldn't even be in my forties when my grandchild arrived was horrible and I immediately began thinking of all the excuses I could come up with to avoid the shopping trips for baby supplies.

On Harry's eighteenth birthday, Serenity found out the gender of her baby. I was going to have a granddaughter!

Harry made sure to congratulate us thoroughly before him and Ginny left for his birthday. Molly didn't object to her daughter leaving the country with him, but she certainly made sure warn Harry about the consequences of bad choices. We certainly didn't want a baby from him anytime soon. I made sure to hand him some protection just in case, he forgot.

"Sirius!" He said, though he looked sheepish at the thought. "I've been warned by everyone, not you too!"

"Molly has a point! I'm sure James and Lily would love to be in my boat. Grandchildren before forty!"

Harry nodded and pocketed the condoms then turned away, gathering Ginny in his arm.

"Remember Harry!" I called out.

"_Shut up already!_" Harry shouted back with annoyance.

For the following school year, Serenity and I planned that once the baby was born, she would be in my care until her mother finished school. I would be taking on the role of a parent that I never had the chance to experience. Serenity said that she wanted to include me in her baby's life.

While we worked things out for ourselves, I hardly ever saw Malfoy. He went to a few of her appointments, but the boy seemed too scared to be in the public to attempt going anywhere else with her. Even though he had renounced the wrongs of his past, the populace still looked down on him and Serenity's growing belly only made matters worse.

So when I received a letter from Professor McGonagall about Serenity being bullied, I wasn't as shocked as I should have been. The aged Transfiguration professor was requesting that I come retrieve her and that upset me. Apparently, no one wanted a Death Eater's lover and his spawn walking the halls. When I went to pick her up, she was in tears and it took me hours to calm her down. She was glad to be going home though. All the stress she was being forced to endure wasn't good for her.

But the day had finally come and I couldn't say that I was looking forward to it happening. I was at the hospital with Serenity after she had given birth to her _new_ baby girl. She had blonde hair and grayish hazel eyes.

As I waited outside the room, nurse after nurse went into her room carrying all kinds of newborn things. I was outside mostly because the sight alone was making sick. I never wanted to witness a baby being born ever again, especially if that baby belonged to my daughter.

Serenity had asked me to be in the room, but I declined at first because I was afraid I might faint. She became upset so I decided to stay and support her despite the fact that I was completely disgusted. Harry had also been present, but I hadn't exactly been paying attention to where. After the delivery I had sent him to find me some tea. I desperately needed it.

Sometime around five a.m. I was draped across a chair in the waiting room, lightly dozing, when Harry tapped me on the head. The fact that he didn't have my cup of tea was the first thought that crossed my mind.

"Sorry, they don't start making it until six. Come on, come take a look at her," he said, helping me up.

" So Harry," I began, clearing my throat as we slowly made our way towards Serenity's room. "How did you handle seeing your cousin like _that_?"

He was silent for a few moments before sighing heavily. "It was weird, that's for sure and certain. She did a great job though. The baby looks like Malfoy more and more every time I look at her."

We fell silent as we entered the room and, there in the bed, was Serenity and her new baby. Both were sleeping peacefully. Our attention briefly shifted to Draco who was also asleep in a chair beside the bed. His hand was gently clasping Serenity's and, even though they were sleeping, they both looked worn out.

"We lived through the war. That's what matters. I'm sure Emily and James would be proud of you two," I whispered to my godson, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry and I turned to leave, but I looked back one more time at the young couple and their baby, a whimsical smile slowly spreading across my face.

*dot*

On the morning of my granddaughter's first birthday, I was so busy getting her cake done that I was becoming more worn out than her mother. Lucius and Narcissa had arrived earlier this morning to help decorate, as well as Harry and Ginny, but even though there were so many other people that wanted to make this child's birthday something to remember, mine and Serenity's biggest concern was that it wouldn't go as smoothly as we were planning.

"Dad, did you put up the banner?" Serenity asked as she collapsed into one of the dining room chairs.

"Yes," I answered, trying to remember which banner she meant. There was one outside on the front door, another in the main hallway, a third on her bedroom door, and the biggest one was hovering over the table in the back garden. I was certain I hadn't forgotten any.

"Oh, Harry and Ginny were wondering if Ron and Hermione could come," she asked, sounding like she was out of breath.

I chuckled as I looked back at her. "This is _your_ daughter's birthday! Shouldn't you and Malfoy have discussed it already?" I asked, rising from the mountain of a cake that was shaped like a gigantic flower. I was shocked they wanted such an enormous cake for a one year old. I knew we'd be eating the leftovers for a while.

I looked up from my handy work and strode towards the back door, breathing in the cool afternoon air. Malfoy was sitting on the bench outside, watching his daughter crawl around in the grass. I observed a playful smile on his face as I sat down beside him for a break.

"She's growing every day it seems," I commented, watching her grab her father's pant leg and pull herself to her feet.

"She certainly is. Can't believe things ended up the way they did," said Draco as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. The small girl instantly began playing with the ring on his left hand. "I didn't expect half the things I got," Draco finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Father didn't want any of this."

"I can't say I did either," I said, smirking at the nineteen year old. "I only wish you two weren't blood related, seeing as one of your great-grandparents is the same person. You have your own family now, Malfoy. That's what should matter."

And for next thirty years, I lived with the happiness that, strangely enough, Serenity and Draco had given me. In that time, they gave me two more grandchildren, the youngest of whom would be the same age as Harry's eldest son, James Sirius Potter. I laughed whenever the two boys eyed each other with discontent, thinking of all the times that Harry and Draco had looked at each other like that, as well as James and Snape. It surprised me how often I tried to mend my relationship with Narcissa for the sake of our grandchildren. For us, it was about making our family happy and being there when things got rough.

For Serenity, it meant long, endless hours of juggling three children by the time she turned thirty- five and knowing her husband was the man of her dreams.

She was my princess, her mother my queen, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black, 57, Gryffindor House, Class of 1978


End file.
